The Scarlet Betrayal
by The sous
Summary: After being berated by his friends and then listening them bad mouth him behind his back issei decides to leave. He returns an year later stronger than before. He also decides to never love again. But can a certain blonde witch change that? Find out. H. Issei Le Fay.P DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS FOR HSDXD
1. chapter 1

[ **boost] ddraig talking** **(divide) albion talking** boost characters talking

(All letters in italics are thoughts or mental conversations a host has with his sacred gear.)

AN:- For this story I will be taking the original bashing scene and then couple it with one that I will make on my own. As a combination of both will cause issei to grow wary of his group and leave. And Then bam.

After school, after the meeting ended.

Azazel and Rossweisse left because they still have things to do as teachers.

The ORC prepared for the school festival with the remaining members. Looks like me and Kiba have to do power related tasks.

…I then glanced at Buchou. She's looking at the documents used at the meeting and is reading it.

….She still hasn't returned to her good mood. Hmm, what should I do? If I don't reconcile with her before the game, I'm scared that it might cause difficulties. Apologising…..it seems like she won't forgive me unless I acknowledge the cause and apologise to her… And I don't know the cause of it! Hmm…

It happened when I was having my head all puzzled over it.

A light runs through the top of the table. The light drew a circle, and turns into a shape of a magic-circle….

It's a familiar symbol.

"….Phenex?"

Koneko-chan mutters. That's right! It's exactly like Koneko-chan said! This is the magic-circle of Phenex!

It's a small magic-circle which has the size to appear on top of the table, so is it a communication-type? But who? …Don't tell me it's Raiser? What does he want?

I was in suspicions, but from the magic-circle a holographic image was projected and the face of a young woman appears.

She has a high-class atmosphere and looks. She has her hair up and adorned with expensive looking accessories.

"Okaa-sama!"

Ravel made a shocking voice.

Okaa-sama? Ravel's mother? So that means she is the wife of the current head of the house of

Phenex which also makes her the mother of Raiser. She's pretty. She looks like she is in her twenties. Since she is a devil, I don't know her real age…. But she certainly looks like Ravel!

[How do you do, Ravel. Sorry for the call suddenly. I couldn't get any time, so I ended up calling at this hour. In the human's world Japan, its still school time right?]

"Y-Yes, it certainly is, but why did you call all of a sudden?"

When Ravel asks, Lady Phenex says….

[….Are Rias-san and Sekiryuutei-san here?]

The one who was called by her is Buchou…..and me? Why me?

Buchou stands in front of the projection.

"How do you do, Obaa-sama. It's been awhile."

[Ara, Rias-san. How do you do. It certainly has been awhile. And…..]

The Lady looks around. Is she looking for me? I positioned myself where she can see me immediately.

"Ah, hello. I'm Hyoudou Issei."

[Hello to you too. This is our first time meeting like this, isn't it Hyoudou Issei-san of the

Sekiryuutei. I apologise for introducing myself like this.]

"N-No. S-So do you have some business with me…?"

I ask while acting politely.

[Yes, I thought I should greet you properly…. Normally, I should go and greet myself to Rias-san who is in charge of the Hyoudou residence and the academy which my daughter will be

home-staying at, but there were reasons why we couldn't visit…]

"…You know, since the demands of the Phoenix's tear are increasing, so maybe they don't have time because of it…"

Kiba whispers to my ears.

Ah, I see… House of Phenex are the main suppliers for the Phoenix's tears after all.

I heard that there are emergency demands on the Phoenix's tears, and that they can't keep up with the supplies, so the Lady must be with it as well. That must be hard. It's much appreciated, seriously!

Buchou replies while smiling.

"Not at all, Oba-sama. Your words would be enough. Please leave Ravel to us."

[….I'm truly sorry, Rias-san. For having you take care of Raiser after the game, and also having you look after Ravel….]

It seems like she isn't saying it with bad intentions. I thought they would hold a grudge against us because the engagement was cancelled, but it seems like they don't even have a bit of it. There are so many big hearted people in the house of Phenex.

But for Buchou, it must be complicated. After all, she couldn't decline the transfer of Ravel and to look after her.

Then the Lady looks at me.

[Also, Hyoudou Issei-san. Please especially look after my daughter.]

…..M-Me too? And she emphasised the word 'especially'.

Of course, I would look after.

"Y-Yes, of course. But Buchou is also here, and there are people who can look after her better than me in our club…."

[Yes. Of course, by entrusting my daughter Ravel to Rias-san and everyone else, then she would have no trouble at the school in the Underworld. But, what I would like to ask of you is different from that. Will you please protect her so no weird pests would come near her? By having the Sekiryuutei who has gained many achievements next to her, then both my husband and I can feel assured.]

"Weird pests…?"

So she's telling me to look after her so no guys would come near her in the human's world? I'm also a guy you know….. W-Well, I won't do anything like laying my hands on Ravel. She's my important junior. She's cute, but I won't lay my hands on her!

"I understand. I don't know how much I can do, but I will protect your daughter!"

When I said that, the Lady made a bright expression.

And besides me, -Ravel has her face very red. …..Hey hey, what happened Ravel…?

For a moment, the face of Buchou who appeared within my sight…looked sad…but was that just my eyes?

[I thank you very much…Ravel.]

"Yes, Okaa-sama."

[You know what you must do? You have to support Rias-san, and you have to listen to your seniors, and on top of that you have to deepen your relation with Hyoudou Issei-san. As the daughter from the house of Phenex, work very hard so you don't tarnish the name of our house, okay?]

"Of course!"

Looks like the mother and daughter are talking about something. I don't know why, but Ravel has her face red, and it looks like she is filled with spirits…

[And lastly, Hyoudou Issei-san.]

The Lady talks to me again.

"Y-Yes."

[I hear that your dream is to become a High-class devil.]

"Yes, it is….And?"

[My daughter is currently my [Bishop]. I traded with Raiser.]

"Y-Yes, I have heard."

[Please remember it very well. My daughter is free. She is my [Bishop]. She doesn't belong to Raiser. Very well?]

"Y-Yes! U-Understood!"

That's something I already know, but well, I just nod my head just in case.

Hearing that, the Lady nods her head. She looks satisfied….. Why?

[My business here is done. Rias-san, Hyoudou Issei-san, and everyone, please forgive my sudden introduction. And it's time now. Ravel, behave in a manner where you won't make a shame as a lady.]

"Yes, Okaa-sama."

[Now then, everyone. Good bye.]

FLASH

The light brightens, -it then turns into a shallow light and disappears

….The greetings of Lady Phenex which came here like a storm. It must be due to worrying about her daughter and the greetings to us. Though there were things I'm not sure of….

I was in doubts and made a sigh, and Buchou who was about to leave the room unsteadily on her foot appears within my sight.

"….Bu….Buchou, where are you going?"

When I asked, Buchou stops, and she mutters without turning around.

"….Ise, will you protect me?"

…..Why do you ask such a thing suddenly…..? I don't know, but my answer is obvious!

"Of course, I will protect Buchou!"

"…And Asia?"

"Eh? Yes, I will also protect Asia!"

"And Akeno?"

"Akeno-san? That is obvious. But….. What happened, suddenly asking me such a thing?"

I don't get it. I don't get what Buchou's intention are at all.

But, Buchou asks with a lower tone.

"…Hey, Ise."

"Y-Yes…."

"…To you, 'what' am I? 'Who' am I?"

I don't get the meaning of this question….. But, to me…..

"….Ummm, to me Buchou is Buchou and-"

The moment I said that.

"-! Baka!"

She scolds me mixed with a sound of her crying. Buchou rushes away from the spot, and she left

the clubroom.

"Rias-oneesama!"

Asia goes after Buchou.

Asia turns to me after she reaches the door. Her eyes…are soaked with tears. Why is Asia crying…?

"Ise-san! You are horrible! It's too much! Why can't you…..! Why can't you understand Oneesama's feelings!?"

Saying that, Asia goes after Buchou.

Having Asia also say that to me, I just stood there dumbfounded.

….Wa, wait a sec! What's the meaning of this!? Why is Asia also mad at me!?

"That wasn't right, Ise-kun."

Kiba makes a sigh.

"….N-not right as in what?"

"That, precisely. Geez, you are so….. I can understand very well what the girls are going through."

"Exactly. It's natural for Rias and Asia-chan to get mad."

Akeno-san also sounded mad. Even Akeno-san….?

"Even I, who is dense at these sorts of things thought you were a bit off, Ise."

Even Xenovia looks at me with her eyes half-closed!

"Mou! Ise-kun, sure is a no-no! Poor Rias-san!"

Even Irina was mad.

"….You are the worst."

Ooooooo! I just received the coldest "You are the worst" quote from Koneko-chan!

I don't know what I did wrong! I just don't know! To begin with, maybe I should go after her?

I tried to leave, but I was stopped by Akeno-san.

"The current Ise-kun will just hurt her more even if you go after her, so don't."

…..Seriously?

Is it that serious? B-But….. It's my fault right? My fault…

I really don't know.

No, I actually have a 'maybe' kind of guess, but inside me that possibility is very unlikely…..

It's basically impossible, that's why I don't understand….. Shit! I started to get confused even more thinking about it!

"…Hey, Gasper. Am I really bad here?"

I asked my junior. Gya-suke says it in apologetic manner while twitching his body.

"…Umm…. Yes, I think you are very bad….."

Even Gasper says that to me!

I felt down. –Then Ravel asks while panicking.

"U-Umm…..this is my mother and my fault, right…? I'm sorry…."

Is it…Ravel's fault? It seemed like Buchou tried to leave after the communication between the Phenex mother and child…

Akeno-san places her hand on Ravel's shoulders.

"Ravel-chan doesn't have to worry about it. Ise-kun's the most at fault here because he never tried to think about the crucial thing between Rias and himself until now."

Akeno-san cheers her up like that, and she started to prepare for tea after urging Ravel to sit on the sofa.

It looks like I'm the biggest villain here.

…..Uuu, what am I supposed to do?

Scene break*

Issei could be seen walking down the street towards his home. His mind still stuck on what everyone said. But he could not understand what he did wrong. So he decided that he would for the time being he should give them space and then eventually everything will be fine. But he was still confused as to why they were mad at him.

So for the next few days issei ignored the Occult research club as much as he could and spent the mare minimum time required. In the time that he was away he would go to the training room and get training in. And being honest both he and ddraig liked the results that were coming. It seemed that the others would cool down and he would become stronger as a result. In Isseis mind it was a perfect win win situation for both sides.

It was after two months that issei decided that he would now go and talk to Occult research club and hoped that everything would be fine. His mind then took a turn to pervert land where it imagined him playing with Rias's oppai. He giggled perversely as he felt a little blood leave his nose. _"I am coming bucho."_ he thought as he made his way back home after securing two new contracts. It was a good way to open the conversation.

As he entered his house he saw all the lights were already off. _"Maybe no one is back yet. I should go add my earnings to the account in the meeting room and then get some training in before visiting oppai land."_ he thought before finishing with a perverse smile. Making his way to the meeting room he was surprised to see that the lights in the room were on. _"Hmm I wonder who is in there?"_ he thought. As he got closer he heard the voices of people talking. Deciding to investigate he hid his presence and moved closer to the door.

"Lets get this meeting underway before issei gets back." said rias.

 _"Hmm I wonder what do they want to discuss its not my birthday anytime soon."_ thought issei. He also decided to keep on listening and ship for more clues.

"His perversion is getting out of hand now. I do not know the last time I had a review which didnt mention his perverted nature." Said rias the spite in her voice was as clear as day. Hearing her say that made isseis widened in shock.

"Not to mention that he has been perving around other girls a lot more than usual. The amount of hate the club gets because of him is increasing day by day." said kiba.

This shocked issei as he did not expect his best friend who he thought of as a brother to talk about him in such a manner. Not to mention behind his back.

"He has also failed to confess to you. I am starting to wonder is he even useful?" said akeno her voice having as much spite as rias's. Her words hurt issei deeply as well. Were all the times he spent with her for naught. Was her hating her heritage all a lie to get closer to him.

"I too am becoming troubled by Ise sans perverted nature. I may have to stop being with him if it gets any bigger." said asia shyly.

"Oooou to think that my childhood friend became such a perverted beast. Do not worry ise kun I will save you. Amen." said irina causing everyone to sweatdrop.

The words of his friends were now begining to pierce him. Was all that he did for asia nothing? Was his perverse nature all that his childhood friend could see. Issei thought as he felt tears forming in his eyes.

"I honestly think it was a mistake reincarnating him. I had also hoped that his perverted tendencies would go down a notch if he had gone through a near death experience. I honestly would not even have thought about reincarnating him if he wasnt the red dragon emperor." said Rias. These words of her had finally crossed the line. He felt his whole heart breaking all over again. He summoned his gauntlet and looked at it. He at that moment realised that he did not mean anything to them at all. All they needed was his gear and his power. He was nothing but a tool for them to use and then throw away.

"He is the enemy of women everywhere." said koneko. He was used to her saying things like that. But this time it felt much colder and much more serious.

"I agree with you koneko. Maybe If I left him to die a little longer he would have lost his perverted nature and would have actually been able to confess to me." said rias. This shocked issei even more. The one person he held more dear than anyone in the world would be willing to let him die. He did not think that they would go as far as they were right now.

"Well nothing we can do can change the past you know." said akeno with a sigh.

"But change can always be brought in the future." said xenovia.

It was at this moment that issei decided to turn and leave. He could not handle anymore of there slander. As he quietly left his home he started walking away. Thinking about all that he had done for this group and how they treated him for it. Dirst was rias, he literally gave up an arm for her to keep her from getting sold of to another family. Next was akeno were all the times he complimented her and told her that he accepted her true nature all just an act to reduce his pervsion. Asia the one he had saved from fallen angels and the one for whom he had nearly lost his life to juggernaut drive. Didn't want to stay with him just because of his pervsion.? Talk about selfish. Irina his childhood friend and the one who could see goodness in nearly everyone was not able to see the goodness in him. Kiba his brother in all but blood, whom he had helped move on from his painful past was willing to leave him just because of something like maintaining a perfect picture. And xenovia she only saw him as breeding stock for strong children. She did not care about his feelings. And lastly koneko. The one he had protected her when her own family was against her called him an enemy to all women.

As he was thinking he noticed that he had reached kuoh park. This was the place where it had all begun. It was the place that rias had appeared and had saved his life. _"Wait a minute. How did she know where I was?"_ issei frantically thought before his brain connected the dots and broke his heart even more.

"Ne ddraig do you think its possible?" issei asked his resident dragon.

"[ **Hmm partner now that you mention it I think it was her familiar that gave you a summoning paper at the start of your date. I believe she knew of the fallens plan to kill you. Then she would come and save you. Earning your eternal loyalty.]"** replied ddraig. He himself was pretty angry on how that red haired devil was treating his best host.

"Son of a bitch. They never cared for me. Al they ever did was manipulate me using my perversion to get the better of me. But no more. I am done being the nice guy. If they expect me to come back after what they said and did they are fucking in for a surprise. Ddraig is there anyway we can remove my evil pieces and get away alive?" issei finished his rant with a question.

"[ **There is one. I will change your body into that of a dragon.]"** answered ddraig

"Well then lets do it. I will remove my pieces I want you to begin my transformation and then teleport me somewhere far away from here." said issei to which ddraig grunted in agreement.

Summoning the boosted gear issei shouted "PURGE" as he said that all 8 of his evil pieces came out his body of his body. They were accompanied by a large amount of blood and a hellish pain. He turned and threw his pieces into a bush. Ddraig then teleported him to an unknown location. As soon as his feet landed on the ground he fell down face first on the ground. With blood profusely leaving his body. He weakly looked up to see a blonde haired girl in a distance. "Help me" issei weakly called out before he fell unconcious.

The blonde girl who turned out to be le fay of the vali team. Quickly ran upto him and took him to her teams hideout. She then explained everything to vali who had both kuroka and bikou heal him. He would never admit it but he liked issei. He was like a faternal twin of his. He needed to know what had happened to him to cause him to get into this condition.

Albion then appeared and said "( **Ddraig what happened to your host?)"** he asked. He would never admit it but issei was one of the few hosts of the welsh dragon that albion had come to respect. He did not want him to die this early into the rivalry.

"[ **This will take a little bit of time. Also I kinda need your help albion. I am currently turning him into a dragon to help him survive. But I need help in doing so without any repercussions.]"** said ddraig with a sigh.

"( **Very well then. But you better explain as me, kuroka and le fay help you. Vali put your hand on his chest and leave the rest to me.)"** said albion. As ddraig accepted his condition and started explaining everything that had transpired in the recent months.

It took him a few hours to explain what had happened. during the time everyones expression went from shocked sad to angry. Even albion was growling near the end. As he helped ddraig with the transformation. He then intensified his efforts to ensure that the process would go of without a hitch.

It was another few hours before the process was complete. Ddraig then said "[ **Wielder of albion I ask you to allow my partner to stay here untill he wakes up. He will be able to leave by the end of the week.]"**

Vali just waved his arm and said "Its not a problem he can stay here for as long as he wishes. After all I am not going to let him die before we have our fated match."

Ddraig thanked him as everyone left. The only one who stayed in the room was le fay and she had a look of worry on her face.

Back with the Occult research club."

It had been a day since they had last seen issei. Everyone was wondering where he was but no one was particularly worried. They thought he would be back sooner of later. It was then that xenovia asked "Has anyone seen issei?"

"No I do not think that he came back home from his contracts last night." said akeno with a hint of worry in her voice.

"He will be probably perving around some girls. We shouldnt worry." said kiba

"Umm I still think we should check to see his current location." said asia as she looked at rias.

Who sighed and said "He better have a good reason for skipping school and club activities." She then took out her phone and called several times but to no avail. The calls werent getting through. She then tried to contact him through a communication circle which too was unsuccessful. It was at this moment that rias was starting to worry. He had never done something like this before. _"I hope he hasn't strayed from me."_ she thought worriedly.

Quickly closing her eyes she searched for her pawn using the magical connection from the evil pieces. She found a signal at kuoh park. Sighing in relief she opened her eyes and said "He is at kuoh park. Lets go see what is he upto this time."

Everyone nodded and got into a magical circle to kuoh park. They however were surprised to find it empty. Focusing her energy again she found the signal coming from a bush. She turned to the others and with a mischievous smile said "He is in that bush lets surprise him." to which everyone nodded.

But when they reached the bush and checked it, theirs widened in shock. Almost instantly all of the girls fell on their knees and started sobbing. Whereas kiba just looked down and clenched his fists. This reaction was because in front of them in the bush along with a little flesh and blood were isseis 8 pawn pieces.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE FIRST CHAP OF SCARLET BETRAYAL. HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**

 **READ AND REVIEW JA NE.**


	2. Looking back to the year

**[Boost] ddraig talking** **(Divide) albion talking** "Boost" characters talking

(All words in italics are either thoughts or mental conversations a host has with his longinus.)

Isseis eyes fluttered open and he was immediately hit by a number of scents and sounds. It was so sudden that his head was hurting. And he had to tightly hold his head to stop the pain from spreading. It was at this moment that ddraig mentally spoke and said **"[ _Welcome back partner.]"_** _Boy am I glad to hear you. So what happened to me and where am I?"_ asked issei.

" **[ _Well you are currently in your rival Valis Head quarters. A team member of his found you and bought you here. Where me along with albion and 2 others healed you.]"_** replied ddraig.

" _Soka. I guess I owe vali now dont I?"_ asked issei to which ddraig grunted in confirmation. " _So ddraig how did the transformation go. And I need to know about any new powers that I might have gained."_ issei further asked.

"[ ** _Well the transformation went of with out a hitch. Even albion helped ensure that. As it stands you are 90% dragon. With an high affinity for both fire and Ice. Being a dragon has strenghtened all 5 of your senses multifold. Which is why you can hear the different sounds and smell the different scents. Your magical reserves have skyrocketed from meagre to almost as high as an average high class devil. Getting the body of the dragon has also caused an increase in your body strength with it getting much more sturdier as a result of your muscles and bones breaking and reforming. Even your thinking capabilities have fastened to the point you can make decisions in a matter of nano seconds. Also your life span that you lost by taking in valis gem and the juggernaut drive has been recovered. And the best of all since you were exposed to albions energy for a long time. You can use your dividing gear without it affecting your life. Also the soul fragment and past host inside that gem are also awake. The soul fragment who I address as Al is your very own vanishing dragon. Also your appearance has changed as well. Your eyes are now heterochromatic. With one being blue and the other green. Also your hair tho still major brown have strips of red and white in them. These are all of the major changes.]"_** finished ddraig. Causing isseis eyes to widen. All of those things specifically the dividing gear were an amazing upgrade. Now all he needed was training to control his powers and then he would be unstoppable. Ok maybe not unstoppable but strong enough to hold his own against any kind of opponent.

" _Ok then ddraig can I talk with Al?"_ asked issei.

"[ ** _Of course partner he is going to be our partner so you should treat him like you do to me. Oi Al get over here Partner wants to talk to you.]"_** said ddraig before yelling out again.

"{ ** _Seesh I am here don't shout ddraig. Well hello there partner I am Al a fragment of the soul of albion that came to you when you absorbed the gem from divine dividing. The reason I wasnt able to wake up earlier was because I was too weak. However after recent exposure to the vanishing dragons energy and with you being a dragon I was able to awaken. I hope we get along.}"_** said Al

" _Nice to meet you to Al. Lets get stronger together."_ said issei. It was at this moment that his room door was opened and the same blonde haired girl who had rescued him walked in. She however froze when she saw that issei was awake. And seeing that he wasn't wearing any shirt she blushed profusely at the sight of his well built muscles. She then shyly spoke and said "Umm Issei sama vali sama asked me to tell you that he wants to talk to you when you wake up. So could you please follow me after changing." She said as she kept down a fresh pair of clothes. She was about to leave but she was pulled back into a hug. This caused her blush to intensify as she was touching isseis bare chest.

He then quietly said "Thank you Le fay you really saved my life back there. I owe you one." He then let her go causing the poor girl to only nod stupidly before she ran out of his room. And into her own. Due to isseis enhanced hearing he could hear Le fay yippieing. Chuckling issei began to change his clothes. It was at this moment that ddraig said "[ **Im surprised you actually did that. I thought you would push people awayaway after what happened.]"**

Issei smiled before saying "Do not get me wrong ddraig. I won't be accepting or trusting anyone any time soon. Le fay however didn't do anything wrong and also was part of the people who nursed me back to health. I wont go as far as trusting them completely. But still I will give them a little trust and from there I will see where it goes." Both Al and ddraig nodded at this before issei left the room to go talk to vali.

He knocked the door to the living room. To find arthur reading a book. Bikou was eating a bag of chips. Kuroka was just laying flat on her back. With vali doing something on the computer. Issei was surprised he did not think that some famous villains who actually live a life similar to teenagers. Tho he soon realised that all of them were his age so it should not really be all that surprising that they may have similar interests.

Vali looked up to see issei and smirked. He closed his laptop and motioned issei to sit on the couch opposite to his. To which he complied. Bikou went to sit with vali. Arthur kept on reading his book. Where as kuroka was looking at scene with interest.

"Ddraig already told us what happened with you And I want you to know that I am sorry that it did." said vali.

Issei shook his head and said "Its not really your fault. I am thankful to you actually as you guys nursed be back to health despite having no reason to do so."

Vali smiled a genuine smile before saying "I did have a reason there was no way I am letting my rival die. The only one who can kill you is me. Tho I do want to ask what do you intend on doing? Are you going To join us?"

Issei shook his head and said "No I will be leaving. I am thinking of going off the grid. But since you guys did nothing to make me doubt you I will have ddraig send you the coordinates of where ever I am."

Vali nodded at that before saying "Soka. Then I guess I should wish you luck. Good luck and remember if you ever want to talk we will be here." To which issei smiled before getting up and walkinf out the door. Donning his balance breaker he flew out into the sky.

Scene break.*

Issei had landed at a clearing in a very secluded mountain. Looking around he decided that this place was perfect to stay for a while. As he build himself a hut he decided to start training once he made his living arrangements. Once it was done issei said to ddraig and Al.

"Guys so what do you think we should do for training?"

"[ **Both of us have decided a perfect plan for you which should take you to the other level. So start mediating and then you can go meet your trainers. Me and Al have already talked to them.]"** said ddraig to which issei nodded before sitting cross legged and breathing deeply. He was soon pulled into the gear and entered a white room full of people.

Issei recognized them as the past the users of the boosted gear. He immediately had his guard up. He noticed a striking difference though. Normally when he appeared here, the previous users remained blurry and unrecognizable. Now though, he could see face with perfect clarity. He was unsure what that meant for him.

{Hey, Hyoudou Issei. Looks like you are in a pinch.}

{You need some direction.}

{You are facing a worthy opponent.}

These voices are the previous Senpai!? It's the first time he's heard them speak. Now that he took a closer look most of the Senpai's are wearing tuxedoes, holding onto wine looking like gentleman, and sitting on their chairs with elegance! One of the Senpai is shaking the wine glass with no wine inside and says it to me with a speech tone of a gentleman.

{Fufufu. To get out of a situation like this, we can only use that correct?}

…..What do you mean by "that"?

{Yes! We can only use that!}

{That must be it!}

The Senpai's starts to agree with each other! T-this flow….. You guys aren't telling me to use

Juggernaut-Drive again right!? I was worried that they must say something dangerous again…

But Senpai's shook their fingers to the sides saying "No, no, no".

{Wrong!}

{Yes! We already have graduated from Juggernaut-Drive!}

{We were introduced to something even more great from you.-Yes}.

{{{{{{The power of breast!}}}}}}

H-Huh…? W-What the heck are you guys saaaaaaying!? These idiotic Senpai's!

They are wearing the clothes of a gentleman, so I was wondering what they were going to say. And they said power of breast! That is an outrageous thing that Sensei predicted, and it is different from the power confirmed! Shit! Why are these Senpai putting on such a bright face! Even if I said that, the Senpai's aren't listening to me and creates a vision on the air of the white World.

What appeared is – a breast!

{Let's depend on these breasts.}

{Yes, that is the source of Oppai-Dragon who protects the future.}

{We became gentleman who enjoys breast after connecting with you. Fufufu, this really doesn't feel bad.}

Eh!? What are these guys muttering about!? I don't get it! Senpai then put on a serious face and then said it with a serious tone.

{Hyoudou Issei. You were once called the weakest Seiryuutei.}

{A shameless pervert.}

{Never amount to anything.}

{Yet your straight-forward nature and sheer grit and determination made you one of the most powerful figures in the world today.}

{You've shown us how foolish we once were.}

{Getting drunk on power and rampaging mindlessly.}

{But you have shone a bright, beautiful light in this once dark world.}

{You cleansed a millennia of hatred with your charismatic personality.}

{And freed us from the chains that we were once bound by.}

{You have shown us a future worthy of fighting for.}

{Fufufu….you have also shown us the gloriousness of oppai.}

{That's why, we have decided to help you in your ventures.}

{We who have lifetimes of experience in a multitude of field will give you the training knowledge and abilities that will make you shine.}

{As well as aid you in groping a lot of oppai in the future.}

{Go forth and show the world the true power of the Sekiryuutei.}

Ise just stood there, shocked. He couldn't believe it. The senpai's of the Boosted Gear were banding together to train him. Some of the greatest worriers to exist, probably with deadly skills to match. He knew he could learn a lot from them. He also knew it was safe as he trusted Ddraig who sent him here.

"So what exactly are we going to do here." issei asked his boosted gear seniors. He was excited at the prospect of training but still need a picture of what the final product would be.

One of the senpais stepped forward and said "Its simple really. You are an up close and personal fighter but you have no style. Here we will train you in several different martial arts. Making you a lethal fighter even without the balance breaker. Also we will teach you the perfect sword style so that you dont waste that perfect blade of yours. Moving on you have a high affinity for fire and ice we along with the past white dragon emperor here will help you masterfully tap into those affinities and then help you create your own spells. The past white dragon emperor will also help you with your dividing gear. And finally magic training since you lack talent in it we will only teach you enhancement magics. Which if you pull of correctly will help you against even the power of destruction. Finally you'll be training your new vanishing welsh balance breaker with those 2 lizzards out there. Thats the end result we are aiming for. Every night we will bring you into the gear and train you in arts and techniques. Where as the next day you can practice them when make mastering them completely." The senpai finished.

"Awesome thats awesome. I can already see how badass I would look. Lets get started we've got a year to make me into the biggest badass alive. Issei was happy. Gone were the days when people would look down on him. It was his turn to fly and look down on everything. The old issei hyoudou was gone and now a new one and a much stronger one was born. And the world needed to be ready for the force of nature that was coming their way.

Time skip One year*

It had been a whole year since issei left the occult research club. During this year he had grown exponentially stronger. He now had his own hand to hand to style that he created after learning several different styles. He had become a proficient swords man. One who could force someone of arthurs caliber to fight seriously. His control over his fire and ice elements had gone up exponentially. He was now to freely manipulate them. He had his own vanishing dragon balance breaker and even a combined sub specie which combined both ddraig and Als power. His dragons wanted him to call the form the **true heavenly dragon balance breaker.** But he rejected the notion as it would be disrespectful to vali who had become a very good friend to issei. So instead they named it the vanishing welsh dragon balance breaker. The said form was red color. Its gems were blue and the whole armor had a white outline in it. Instead of the regular 2 their were now 4 wings and 2 tails instead of one.

We currently find issei sitting in his cabin recalling how he had slowly gotten close to all of team valis members. He had learnt that nearly all of them had suffered betrayal in one form or another. After hearing their stories he decided to fix there traumas and help them move on. So he first started with bikou.

Bikou left his ancestorial terroritory for the reason that no one appreciated the amount of work he put in. He would work his ass of to make the others acknowledge him for who he was and not for being the next wukong. As no one chsnged there views on him he eventually gave up. And after his training was complete and that he had mastered all of the techniques of the wukong he abandon his ancestorial right and began travelling the world. During his travels he had run into vali. And the two hit off pretty well. It was soon after this that both of them had joined the khaos brigade.

To help bikou get past his trauma. Issei bluntly told him that he never saw bikou as a future king or anyone who could be given a position that required responsibility. However before bikou could retaliate issei pulled him into a bro hug and told him that he would accept bikou for who he was. A good guy with a kind heart. And also among the best jokers in the world who could make anyone laugh no matter what the circumstance. After all it was due to bikou that issei had finally laughed 3 months after he left the devils side. He did go further and found bikou a girl friend. She was a werewolf who went by the name of Ahri lunark. Not only was she a strong fighter but she also loved bikou for who he was. Needless to say that bikou had declared issei to be his brother along with vali and arthur. He also made issei the godfather of one of his future kids.

The next person that issei helped recover was kuroka. Issei originally had his doubts about her. Thinking that she really did give into power and abandoned her sister to death. The truth however was very much different. She had killed her master because he was experimenting on his servants and was changing them into monsters with power. He was going to experiment on koneko her sister as well but she killed him before he could, she also told issei that the reason she ran away was that she did not want her little sister to live the life of a criminal as she does. Her reasoning was more than enough evidence for issei that she was innocent. He had promised that he would find evidence that would one day prove her innocence and help her get back to her sister. This surprised kuroko who thought that he hated her sister for the part she played in his betrayal. Issei however just shook his head at that and said that he may hate koneko but he did not hate kuroka in fact he saw her as dear friend. This made kuroka cry tears of happiness and she expressed her desire to become mates with issei. Issei however rejected her offer saying that she was only feeling the moment. He would find a mate but only when his heart was ready. And he did not want her to wait for him because she was some one who deserved genuine happiness.

The next was arthur. Issei found it strange that someone who cared so deeply for his sister to the point of threatening issei to kill him if he hurt her feelings, would have such a cold exterior mark. The truth however was revealed to him by Le Fay. She told issei that arthur was the heir of the pendragon family. She told issei how their family did not care about any of their feelings. The both of them were just tools to be used by the pendragon family. because of this arthur desipte being a cheery kid worked as hard as he could to get even the slightest of appreciation from his family. Both of them however were content with how life was going. As at the end of the day both She and arthur had eachothers backs.

She then proceeded to tell Issei that the real situation had changed when both arthur and her ownself were engaged to heirs of separate families. In the beginning it was not really such a big matter. And arthur was fond of his fiance. And so was le fay. Things went wrong for arthur when he one day fell in love with a maid in his mansion. Her name was Ellie. As time went by both of them had developed strong feelings for each other. To prevent a problem in the future arthur informed his fiancee of his decision to break the engagement as he did not love her. His fiancee in front of his face agreed and even went as far as to sport him. But as soon as he left she went to their father and told him everything.

Their father called arthur and tried to talk him out of his love for Ellie. Arthur however rejected it with fervor. It was at this moment that their father had threatened to have Ellie killed if arthur did not comply. This was the moment arthur had decided to run away from his home. Around the time arthur had developed feelings for Ellie, le fay told issei that she had found the real nature of her fiancee. He was an abusive person and a massive pervert. She informed her parents of this and asked them to break the engagement. They however rejected this notion and said she had to do it for the good of the pendragon family. As arthur had already decided to run away she herself decided to join him. Arthur in order to save Ellies life stole both caliburn and Excalibur ruler. He threatened his family to give the swords away if they harmed Ellie and ran away. They encountered vali who offered them a place in his team and protection offered by the khaos brigade.

Issei was stunned but he quickly knew what to do to save the remainder of his heart. He got Ellies location from le fay and invaded the pendragon mansion. He not only rescued Ellie from a prison where she was being held, but he did it in the nick of time as she was about to be raped by le fays fiancee. Issei saved her and kicked le fays fiancee in the balls before flying away to the location of valis mansion. Issei smiled as he remembered the look of pure relief and happiness on both arthurs and ellies faces when they reunited with eachother. The next few times that issei saw arthur he was much brighter and actually had a small yet warm smile. Arthur then told issei that he was worthy to be his brother in law and that he would entrust le fay to him when issei would be ready to accept her. This caused le fay to develope a full blown blush and issei could only shake his head in exasperation.

The next person was the one and only Vali lucifer. During one day of his training issei decided to take a break and on Al's suggestion decided to visit northern europe. At the end of the day he was sitting in a park when he suddenly smelt 3 scents that were slightly similar to valis. Deciding to investigate he followed the scents and finally saw a mother with two small children. The women then spotted issei and her eyes widened. Making her way towards issei she asked in a shaky voice "Is it really you vali? I can sense your dragon inside."

Issei tho shocked kept his outward reaction stoic. Shaking his head he said "No my name issei. By the way may I ask who is this vali and what does he have to with my dragon?"

The woman sighed before saying "Since you must be the red dragon emperor let me tell you a story. I was originally the wife of The original lucifers grandson. I had a son who we named vali. But the sun of lucifer rizviem who was an extremist tortured vali because of him being half blood. My husband was to weak to oppose his father and in the end we could do nothing. Eventually we heard plans of rizviem killing me and my husband in front of vali to break him completely. So my husband faked my death and sent me back to the human world. Where as scarificing his life. I moved and married again but I still crave to see vali. Its been so long since Ive looked into those sweet eyes of his. Oh I'm sorry my ranting must be boring for you." said the woman quickly wiping her tears.

She was about to leave when issei held her hand and stopped her before saying "I know vali. He is fine and is still the same caring boy you knew him to be. Only this time he is a badass fighter and the team leader of a strong group of fighters."

The womans eyes widened at that and she quickly held isseis hands and said " can you take me to me?"..Issei shook his head before smiling and saying "wait here". He took out his phone and urgently requested vali for back up. In a few moments the whole vali team appeared in the park. Vali who was expecting a fight grew a tic mark on his head. However before he could say anything he heard a gasp and turned to look in that direction. What he saw shocked him out of his core. The face he had been yearning to see in years was standing in front of him. He was unable to move due to shock.

The woman slowly made her way to vali before touching his cheek. She then softly asked "Vali is it really you?" Vali could only nod as he felt tears forming in his eyes however he fought to keep them in. Seeing this issei moved towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Before he gave vali a reassuring nod. It was then that vali completely broke down and hugged his mother tight. "Mom mom mom mom." he kept on saying as his mother just held him having a content smile on her face. The whole of team vali was smiling at the scene. A few moments later vali looked up at issei and said "Hyou... no Issei. I thank you from the very core of my heart. I will never be able to repay what you have done for me."

Issei shock his head and said "You do not have to thank me vali. Tho if you really feel like making it up to me. Try moving past your trauma. I will be there to help you along the way. Now I guess we will leave you to catch up with your mom and meet your siblings." As he said this the others nodded and teleported back to the HQ. However before issei teleported he said one more thing "Ne vali when you finally go to kill your grandfather dont forget to take me with you. He will face the wrath of not one but two dragons." saying that he teleported away.

Valis mother smiled at what issei had said before she said "You have found your self a good friend haven't you vali?"

Vali shook his head and said "Not a friend he is my brother. After today even if the whole world is against him I will stand by him. We will be known as the strongest heavenly dragons to have ever lived." Valis mother smiled at him before she took him to her home to introduce him to the rest of her family.

As they were walking vali was having a conversation with albion. He said " _I am truly sorry albion but after what issei did for me I cant bring myself to fight him. Even if he is the red one. I hope you forgive me."_

 _"( **Its not a problem vali. I was going to say the same thing to you. Both of you are now brothers. I think you should talk to him about his trauma and help him move on as well. Also since you promised to break your chains you should look at kuroka as well. I know you love her.)"**_ replied albion.

Hearing that made vali frown a little. Albion who was quick to see that said "( ** _Stop fearing your grandfather. You've got a whole family of strong individuals. They will help you take him down one day.)"_** said albion to which vali nodded before cutting of his mental link and going back to talking to his mother. He had so much to tell her.

Issei did not stop there he had also helped kuroka and vali get together. Which in the end was beneficial for both of them. As they were the most broken parts of the vali team and needed emotional backing more than anyone else.

It after this that issei had officially joined team vali. Tho he would occasionally go back to his cabin. Finally issei thought about le fay. The blonde wizard who had some how broken all of his walls and had managed to make her place in his hearts. Her sheer innocence and her calm aura were addictive for issei. He had confessed to her and he was positively surprised when she pounced on him and hugged all the while squealing. Issei laughed before kissing her on the forehead.

Finally packing his things he made his way back to the HQ where vali was about to announce something big. When everyone had gathered into the living room of the vali team HQ vali stood up and said "Everyone I have decided that we will be leaving the Khaos brigade and will be joining the alliance. I am sure all of you are well aware that over the past year all of us have gained something important and worth protecting which is why I think its imperative for us to return for their safety." said vali with everyone nodding.

Vali then turned to issei and said "Issei do you have any problems with this decision." his voice had signs of worry in them which issei caught on.

Issei knew that if he rejected the idea it would be off the table. But issei wasnt that selfish and now he had le fay he did not need anyone else. So he just shook his head and smiled before saying "Not really. I have le fay and you guys with me. And Its like I hate everyone in the alliance its just the orc. Also I think I have been away for long enough." issei said as he snuggled into le fay.

Vali smiled before saying "Very well then guys we will return an intercept the terrorist attack being set by the old maou faction on the upcoming rating game. It will be a good event to get our messages across to both sides." Everyone nodded at that before leaving to get ready.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR CHAP 2. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IN THIS STORY WONT HATE THE ORC HE WILL BE COMPLETELY INDIFFERENT TO THEM. ANYWAYS READ AND REVIEW JA NE**


	3. The Return of the Dragons

[ **Boost] ddraig talking** **(Divide) albion talking** **{divide} Al talking** boost characters talking

(All words in italics are thoughts or a scared gear mentally talking to its wielder.

(With sirzechs at the time the orc discovered isseis pieces.)

Sirzechs could be seen sitting in his office going through papers that needes his attention. They ranged from permissions to travel to having a rating game. He could never actually understand why did things so trivial need his authorisation. He sighed because just as he finished his current batch another one twice as big was waiting to be check and signed through.

Grayfia who was sirzechs wife and queen was standing beside her husband- clad in her maids uniform- she was waiting for him to ask her for assistance. She knew how hard this job was on sirzechs, he was a free spirited soul that enjoyed freedom rather than being confined to a room all day. Maybe one of these days she could convince Ajuka to take over his work for a day or two and she could take sirzechs for a day out.

She was bought out of her musing when a communication circle formed near sirzechs ear.

"Oh hello Ria-tan did you need something?" asked sirzechs as he leaned back into his chair.

"Oni sama its terrible, I-I-I need you." said Rias while sobbing.

Sirzechs immediately turned serious and he said "I am sending grayfia over to get you. We can talk in my office."

"Hai. Thank you oni sama." said rias as the communication circle disappeared. Sirzechs then turned to grayfia and just looked into a her eyes. Any unspoken request was made and she nodded before disappearing in a red flash.

Sirzechs sighed as he leaned back into his chair hoping that his Ria tan was safe. If not then who ever hurt her would be lucky to have his head on their shoulder.

With grayfia*.

When grayfia appeared at Rias's location she half expected them to be facing a strong opponent who they could defeat alone. However she was not expecting all of the girls to be on their knees and to be crying there eyes out. She also noticed the glaring absence of a certain brunette.

She then asked "Rias sama what happened? Why are all of you crying so badly?"

"Its Issei he is d-d-d-dead." Rias stuttered out

Grayfia went cold as she heard that. She may not be as expressive as Sirzechs when it comes to her emotions, but she still viewed Issei as her lovable younger brother. So she asked in a urgent voice "Rias sama are you absolutely certain?"

"Hai look these are his evil pieces. He did not come home last night. When we searched for him today we found his evil pieces here." Rias answered in a shaky voice.

"Very well then, please step into this magic circle as we go to Lucifer samas office." said grayfia who had a stoic expression on her face but inwardly she was worried very worried. The others nodded and soon disappeared in a flash of red light..

Back with sirzechs.*

It had been 30 mins since grayfia had left. We could see sirzechs pacing up down his office anxiously waiting for his queen to return with his sister and her peerage. A few moments later a magic circle with the gremory emblem appeared and from it Grayfia appeared with Rias and her peerage. Grayfia nodded to sirzechs before excusing herself and left the room.

Sirzechs was pleased to see that she was fine physically but frowned when he saw that nearly the whole peerage was crying the only one who wasnt was kiba and he looked as if he had seen something ghastly.

"Ria tan whats wrong?" Tell me I am worried?" asked sirzechs

"Oni sama its Issei. He is dead we found his evil pieces in kuoh park. I-I-Its all my fault. I-I-I-I pushed him too hard and he left me." stuttered rias as she sobbed

"Wait what???!! Isseis dead your fault? Explain to me what happened all of it." said sirzechs using his experience as a faction leader to not show any emotions, however on the inside he was in complete and utter turmoil.

Rias tried to speak but was unable to form anywords. Everything she said about him came back to her and hit her like a truck. Overcome by sorrow she started sobbing again. It was then that kiba stepped forward and motioned sirzechs to follow him outside.

Once out on the porch kiba began to explain every thing that had happened over the few months. He of course omitted the part where the occult research club had bad mouthed issei. He said "It all began 2 months ago, around the time that ravel had transfered in to the school. Issei kun had failed to confess to Rias which caused her to run out of the room, Despite the fact that Issei looked genuinely confused everyone ganged up and called him on it. After that Issei kun started spending a lot of time away from the club. He was there only for the least possible time. Performing his contracts and leaving. This continued for 2 months before we found his evil pieces in the bush and contacted you." said kiba.

Sirzechs was taking in all that had been said before he finally spoke "Did you find issei kuns body?"

Kiba shook his head and said "We did find a little flesh and blood but no body."

Sirzechs brightened a little at this before saying "Then there is a chance that issei is alive. I will organise a search party for him and will let you know of the findings as soon as possible."

Kiba nodded and soon the peerage returned to the Occult research club hoping and praying that Issei was alive and safe.

When Rias and her peerage left sirzechs immediately called azazel, micheal andand yasaka and summoned them for an emergency meeting. Azazel appeared after a few moments where as Yasaka and micheal participated using holographic spectrums of each other.

When all 4 leaders were available sirzechs informed them of what had happened and the possibility of Issei being kidnapped by the khaos brigade. For a moment the leaders were silent before micheal said "That is troubling. I will contact all the churches with information on issei. And ask them to keep on a look out for him. If he is being held anywhere in europe we will find him."

"I will send the information to our temples and other yokai kingdoms. Hopefully if he is in the eastern part of the world we will be able to locate him." said yasaka.

Sirzechs thanked them both and both of them soon left to organise there parties. Sirzechs then waited for Azazel to say something. He knew that for azazel issei was very much like his own son that he never had. So among all the leaders he must have been affected the most. Azazel was however staring at the ceiling lost in thought.

After a while he Azazel said "That wasnt the complete story was it?"

Sirzechs sighed at that before saying "Nothing escapes you doesnt it? No there was a small piece that I chose not to reveal."

Azazel hmmed before saying "Can you tell me? I am sure you know how I viewed Issei right?"

Sirzechs nodded before proceeding to teltell azazel what had happened over those 2 months. And what it had resulted in. Azazel then became silent again before he got up and started to leave but was stopped by sirzechs who asked "You arent going to harm Rias are you?"

Azazel shook his head and said "No, she is also some what like a daughter figure and moreover she is a maiden in love. I understand that a heart in love can get desperate, so no I'm not mad. Though I will sending in a team of my best trackers out hoping to find out where his body was taken."

Sirzechs sighed in relief before asking "What do you that his body was taken? He could still be alive you know."

Azazel turned around before touching sirzechs on the shoulder and saying "I have been a faction leader for over 5000 years and I know when a cause is lost or not. This time it is. I suggest you mentally prepare rias and the others this news won't be good for them."

Sirzechs did not say anything. He had to admit that azazel made a valid point. Compared to azazel in terms of being a leader sirzechs was green. He knew the chances were slim but he needed to hold on to the hope and possibility of Issei being alive. It was then sirzechs decided to visit his best friend Ajuka beezelbub the person who created the evil pieces. If anyone had the slightest idea of whether issei could still be alive it was ajuka.

Sirzechs then disappeared into a magic circle appearing in front of a man with green hair. The said man looked up in surprise and said "Sirzechs what are you doing here? And why didnt you inform me that you were visiting.?

"Ajuka its serious. I want to ask you is there any way for a person who lost his evil pieces to be alive?" asked sirzechs

Ajuka was initially surprised at the question but non the less answered "Evil pieces strengthen the soul holding ability of dying body. If they were removed forcefully then death is almost sure. However if by anychance the body somehow by another way manage to strengthen its core before the soul leaves it it is possible, for them to be alive."

"Hmm I see thank you for the assessment ajuka. I will explain every thing in detail soon. Bye." said sirzechs as he vanished into a magic circle.

Time Skip One year*

Issei had been officially announced as KIA. The peerage in the beginning were heartbroken but non the less moved on. And once again everyone in the club was smiling. However Isseis disappearance affected the girls in more than one negative way. Rias and Akeno had both started sleeping over with different guys. Asia had abandoned all of her faith. Xenovia had become some thing similar to koneko. She hardly showed any emotion at all. Koneko had gone from monotone to down right emotionless and hardly even talked anymore.

Rias even had 2 new pawns to replace issei. They were the wielders of the kusanagi and the legendary water dragon Mizukai. However rias and the rest of the peerage had become laid back and hardly trained anymore. The only ones still serious were Kiba, Gasper, Koneko, Xenovia and Rossweisse(who wasnt affected by isseis supposed death as she wasnt that close to him.) And because of their strenght Rias had managed to get a decent record in the rating games.

We currently find the peerage in the Gremory mansion in the underworld. They had a rating game at the weekend and hence were waiting in the underworld. Before suddenly a very loud explosion was heard.

"What was that?" shouted rias. At that moment sirzechs and grayfia appeared the latter one then spoke and said "The old satan faction have attack 4 terroritories. The sitri terroritory is one of them go there and try to free as many kids as you can before they kill them. please hurry milicas is also in the same school."

Rias and her peerage nodded before teleporting to the sitri terroritory. Once they got there they began there operation and some how successfully managed to take out most of the low class devils and rescued most of the kids. However they werent able to find Milicas. Soon after they heard a booming laugh come from the roof and rushed to it.

Upon reaching the roof they saw that the old maou Shalba Beezelbub- who they thought was dead- was infront of them and he had an unconcious Milicas in his arm. Rias shook in anger as she saw the unconcious figure of her nephew.

"You I will kill you." Rias growled out and fired a wave of destruction at shalba who simply shrugged it off, shocking rias and her peerage.

"I was expecting sirzechs to show up. His power of destruction is worth facing. Yours barely even tickles much less can kill me. Now I will kill this boy and then all of you and force sirzechs to become a cold blooded avenger who can be manipulated. Hahahaha." said shalba.

However before Rias could reply a voice boomed the area "Even after coming back from death you havent learned your lesson have you shalba?"

This infuriated shalba who shouted "How dare you insult me the great descendant of the original Beezelbub. Show your self or I will kill this boy right here and now." Shalba was about to stab milicas before a blur rushed past the peerage and punched him hard. Forcing him to release milicas who was then caught by the blur. As Shalba was flying back the call of "{ **divide}"** was heard. Shalba looked up from the ground and shouted "Vali how dare you betray a fellow old maou?"

The figure who was wearing a hoodie removed it to reveal the face of Issei. He was instantly recognised by Everyone there. He put milicas on the ground and jumped in front of Shalba before the peerage could say anything.

Issei looked at shalba and said "Balance breaker." "[ **Welsh dragon balance breaker]"** rang out ddraigs voice as issei was now clad in his scale mail ready to fight shalba.

With sirzechs and azazel.*

Sirzechs and his peerage along with Azazel were fighting of the jabberwocky bought by the old maou faction. Along with other ultimate class devils of the old maou. The monster was inching its way to the centre of lilith before they heard a chant

 ** _"I, who is about to awaken,Am the White Dragon Emperor who will take the law down to the darkness.I walk the road of domination with infinite destruction and by piercing through the imaginary dream.I shall become a pure Emperor of White Dragon And I shall have you obey the silvery-white illusions and the perfect evil ways!"_**

 ** _Juggernaut Emperio Overdrive_**

A white mechanical dragon appeared and started battling the jabberwocky. Whereas the rest of the vali team scoured the city and started taking out any threat to the civilians.

This scene surprised Sirzechs and azazel but they non the else accepted the help and got back to facing the ultimate class devils of the old maou faction that were attacking the city.

Back with Issei*

Everyone was staring at issei there eyes wide open in shock. Shalba pointed an accusing finger at issei and said "You bastard how are you here.? You were supposed to be dead."

"The reason I am here is simple to kick your ass. And for how I am alive, I never really died I just decided to go off the grid for a while." replied issei

"Hmph It doesnt matter today is the day you will die along with the boy and the sister of that fake maou." said shalba as he fired a concentrated blast of demonic energy at issei. Issei however remained rooted to his spot and took the hit head on. There was a loud explosion, resulting in a crator and smoke from Isseis position.

The peerage looked on worried. They thought that issei was gone again, after he had just come back. However from the smoke came isseis voice as he said "Seriously is that the best you can do? You sure are an insult to the rank of maou. I thought you'd be a little strong considering the fact that sirzechs and vali are also at maou level."

"You insolent fool how dare you speak that way to me. You are nothing but a bug when compared to me." shouted Shalba

Issei sighed before he began charging an attack. Fire in his left, Ice on the right. When the attack was ready issei disappeared from his position and appeared above Shalba and Shouted "Flaming Freeze Cyclone." The attack hit shalba head on and an explosion ensued. Issei picked up his lifeless body before taking milicas from where he left him. Issei was about to leave When:-

"Ise!!"

"Ise kun"

"Ise san"

"Issei senpai/Ise senpai"

"Issei kun"

The whole of the peerage ran towards him and bear hugged. He however did not react at all. After a few moments he asked "Could you please let me go? I am running late and my girl friend is waiting for me to come back."

This shocked the girls who did not say anything. After a few moments Rias asked and said "What do mean Issei dont you remember us?"

"Oh I remember you all right. You guys are just bitches who want to use people and then throw them away after you are done playing with them. Now if you'll excuse my team is waiting for me." Said issei as he released his wings before flying of in the air. The girls were all shocked. They now understood why Issei had left them. He had overheard them talking about him behind his back. They knew that they needed to apologize to him as soon as possible and hopefully he would forgive them and give them a second chance.

Rias then turned to her peerage and said "He must have gone to lilith lets head there." The others nodded before quickly following after issei.

With Vali*

Vali in his improved Juggernaut drive was fighting the jabberwocky. He had gotten in some several strong and devasting hits in but the regenerative ability of the damn monster was way to over powered.

" _Tch how am I going to defeat something with regenerative abilities of this scale?" he thought_

 _"( **How about destroying it completely all at once?)**_ " suggested albion. Vali grinned at that before he flew into the air and shouted "Compression." "( **Compression divider came out.)"** came voice from the divine dividing. Suddenly the jabberwocky was being pushed down hard. Albion was repeatedly shouting Divide and the jabberwocky was screaming in pain. The monsters very existance was being divided. Soon the monster had been completely divided. Vali had literally removed the jabberwockys from existence.

He then removed his armor before sighing. As he did that he heard isseis voice "Seems like you are done as well."

Vali nodded at that before saying "Lets go get the others and then meet azazel and sirzechs." Issei nodded and both of them flew towards the two leaders while sending a message to the rest of the team telling them to converge. When both of them reached the two leaders they found out that they too had defeated there enemies.

Hearing them arrive azazel non chlatantly turned to look in there direction before His eyes widened at the sight of issei. "Issei is that you?" Azazel croaked out.

Issei smiled warmly at him and while he dropped shalba and gave milicas to vali he said "Yo sensei did you miss me?" Azazel did not say anything instead he went up to issei and pulled him into a hug. He hugged issei for a while before breaking away and then chopping him in the head.

"Itai.!! What was that for sensei?" asked issei as he rubbed his head.

"That my dear boy was because you left everyone without telling me and for making me think that you were dead." said azazel making issei whistle and look away.

"Ahem. What did you do to Milicas and why are the 2 of you together?" asked sirzechs in a strict tone.

"Oh I didn't do anything to him. I stopped shalba from killing when he was about to stab him some time soon. And as for why we are together, vali decided that it was time for his team to return to the alliance. He decided to infiltrate this attack and stop the old maou as a message to the khaos brigade that he was leaving. As he was short on numbers he asked me for help which I gladly gave." replied issei getting nods of understanding from both the leaders.

"We may be able to forgive the other members of your group but kuroka will be executed as she is a stray devil." said sirzechs

Vali then tossed him a journal and said "Read that and you will know the real reason why she did what she did." Sirzechs opened the journal and began to read. As he read it his eyes widened before he had a look of disgust on his face. He looked at vali and said "Very well this is big evidence of her innocence. I will be removing her name from the stray list. Also now that you are back what do you intend on doing?"

"Oh me and my time will be moving to kuoh and hopefully start our 3rd year at kuoh. Most of us are around isseis age." replied vali.

"Very well. However Issei I need an explanation of where did you go and why did you leave." said sirzechs.

"Sure That is a reasonable request." replied issei. As he said that the rest of the vali team appeared along with Ellie and Ahri. kuroka jumped on valis back and kissed him on the cheek. Le fay moved to stand beside issei who picked her up in a princess carry before kissing her on the cheek. Le fay blushed at that but soon returned the favor by kissing Issei on the cheek.

The scene shocked sirzechs who thought that Issei would want to go back to Rias and the others. Where as azazel warmly smiled as he knew that both of his surrogate sons had their other halfs.

Rias and her peerage soon landed and saw the whole scene take place. Looking at the way issei was treating le fay made their hearts sink and caused there rage to rise at the blonde. She then weakly said "Issei?"

Issei turned to look at her with emotion less eyes causing her to flinch at the coldness of his look. Issei then looked to Sirzechs and said in a calm tone "Do you want my answer here or in a meeting room?"

 **BANG THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 3 HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL MAINLY FEATURE A FEW ONESHOTS OF THE MAIN COUPLES IN THE STORY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. READ AND REVIEW JA NE**


	4. The reveal

[ **Boost] ddraig talking** **(Divide) albion talking** **{Divide} al talking** Boost characters talking.

(All words in italics are characters thoughts or a mental conversation a scared gear spirit has with its wielder.)

Everyone was sitting in a meeting room. Rias and her peerage including her pawns were standing beside the wall. Sirzechs and azazel were sitting together at one end of the table. Where as Issei and the vali team were sitting opposite to sirzechs and azazel. The room was silent with everyone waiting for a person to break this eerie silence.

"So where do I begin?" asked issei.

"Why did you stop spending time In the occult research club following the arrival of ravel?" asked sirzechs in a formal yet curious tone. With ravel looking on in interest. She had spent the whole year blaming herself for isseis death. Now that he was back she would insure that she wont let him go again.

"Well considering that everyone ganged up and berated me for something I was not aware of, I decided it would be best to give them space to cool down before we talked again." Issei answered calmly before looking at ravel who was fidgeting. Issei then said to ravel. "Ravel I am not mad at you. You werent the reason I left, I look forward to having cake with you again soon." This caused Ravel to sigh in relief and the other girls to slightly glare at her.

"The next question, what happened on the day that you disappeared and how did you end up joining the vali team?" asked azazel.

"Well it was about 2 months after the whole berating incident. I decided that it had been long enough and I would go talk things with everyone. As I was returning from my contract I was going to the meeting room to submit my payment." Issei stopped at this point and closed his eyes while his hands balled into fist. Seeing this le fay quickly placed her hand on his making him look at her. She smiled at him and nodded to him. Showing that she was and everyone of the team were there for him. Issei smiled at her before continuing "However as I reached the room I heard some not so friendly things about myself. I do not want to repeat but I can show you. Ddraig if you would." said issei as the boosted gear appeared and a holographic stream appeared from the central gem.

Holographic memory.*

 _Lets get this meeting underway before issei gets back." said rias._

 _"Hmm I wonder what do they want to discuss its not my birthday anytime soon." thought issei. He also decided to keep on listening and ship for more clues._

 _"His perversion is getting out of hand now. I do not know the last time I had a review which didnt mention his perverted nature." Said rias the spite in her voice was as clear as day. Hearing her say that made isseis widened in shock._

 _"Not to mention that he has been perving around other girls a lot more than usual. The amount of hate the club gets because of him is increasing day by day." said kiba._

 _This shocked issei as he did not expect his best friend who he thought of as a brother to talk about him in such a manner. Not to mention behind his back._

 _"He has also failed to confess to you. I am starting to wonder is he even useful?" said akeno her voice having as much spite as rias's. Her words hurt issei deeply as well. Were all the times he spent with her for naught. Was her hating her heritage all a lie to get closer to him._

 _"I too am becoming troubled by Ise sans perverted nature. I may have to stop being with him if it gets any bigger." said asia shyly._

 _"Oooou to think that my childhood friend became such a perverted beast. Do not worry ise kun I will save you. Amen." said irina causing everyone to sweatdrop._

 _The words of his friends were now begining to pierce him. Was all that he did for asia nothing? Was his perverse nature all that his childhood friend could see. Issei thought as he felt tears forming in his eyes._

 _"I honestly think it was a mistake reincarnating him. I had also hoped that his perverted tendencies would go down a notch if he had gone through a near death experience. I honestly would not even have thought about reincarnating him if he wasnt the red dragon emperor." said Rias. These words of her had finally crossed the line. He felt his whole heart breaking all over again. He summoned his gauntlet and looked at it. He at that moment realised that he did not mean anything to them at all. All they needed was his gear and his power. He was nothing but a tool for them to use and then throw away._

 _"He is the enemy of women everywhere." said koneko. He was used to her saying things like that. But this time it felt much colder and much more serious._

 _"I agree with you koneko. Maybe If I left him to die a little longer he would have lost his perverted nature and would have actually been able to confess to me." said rias. This shocked issei even more. The one person he held more dear than anyone in the world would be willing to let him die. He did not think that they would go as far as they were right now._

 _"Well nothing we can do can change the past you know." said akeno with a sigh._

 _"But change can always be brought in the future." said xenovia._

 _It was at this moment that issei decided to turn and leave. He could not handle anymore of there slander. As he quietly left his home he started walking away. Thinking about all that he had done for this group and how they treated him for it. Dirst was rias, he literally gave up an arm for her to keep her from getting sold of to another family. Next was akeno were all the times he complimented her and told her that he accepted her true nature all just an act to reduce his pervsion. Asia the one he had saved from fallen angels and the one for whom he had nearly lost his life to juggernaut drive. Didn't want to stay with him just because of his pervsion.? Talk about selfish. Irina his childhood friend and the one who could see goodness in nearly everyone was not able to see the goodness in him. Kiba his brother in all but blood, whom he had helped move on from his painful past was willing to leave him just because of something like maintaining a perfect picture. And xenovia she only saw him as breeding stock for strong children. She did not care about his feelings. And lastly koneko. The one he had protected her when her own family was against her called him an enemy to all women._

 _*Memory end.*_

"After this I decided to leave the area as I did not want to listen any further. When I reached the park I had realized that I was being manipulated from the very beginning." said issei

Everyone was quiet again. Sirzechs looked shocked, he never thought that his younger sister would say something like that. Specifically not to someone she loved. Azazel was emitting an aura of silent fury but did not say anything. Rias and her peerage except the new pawns looked down in shame. The vali team and ravel were glaring at them.

After a few moments silence Sirzechs looked up again and asked" Can you tell us what you realized at the park?"

Issei nodded before saying "Tell me Sirzechs ni sama is it possible for a high class devil to not know if any un planned activity is happening in his or her terroritory?"

Sirzechs shook his head and said "That is impossible. They would know if something like that happens."

"Then how is it possible that your sister Ignored the fallen angels in her terroritory. Also on the day of date I had received a summoning paper from her familiar. So what do you think that entails?"

Sirzechs stayed quiet for a while as his brain mentally connected the dots. He gasped as soon as realization hit him. Issei then smiled emotionlessly and said "Thats right your dear sister knew that the fallen were in her terroritory, she knew of there plan to murder me. AND INSTEAD OF WARNING ME, SHE LET THEM KILL ME SO THAT SHE COULD COME IN AND BE A SAVIOR." issei shouted in the end before stopping and panting in anger.

Azazel then said to Issei "Son I am really sorry for my faction did to you. If you can find it in your heart please forgive me."

Issei shook his head and gave azazel a real smile before saying "It wasnt your fault sensei It was kokabiels, and vali took care of him so its even. Though I do not think I will be able to forgive them." he said pointing at rias and glaring at her.

Sirzechs then turned to rias and said in a very cold voice "Rias is what issei said true? And dont think about Lying to me. If I catch you lying the consequences will be severe."

This surprised issei he did not think that sirzechs would say anything to rias. But it seems that he was a good leader after all. Issei smiled as he was happy that he did not lose his big brother figure.

"Hai its true. But I only did it because I was being forced into a marriage with riser. And I did not want that." rias weakly replied

"Kuoh is taken from under your jurisdiction and will now be Sonas terroritory. This decision is to be affected immediately. You may leave." said sirzechs in an authoritative tone. Leaving absolutely no room for any arguement.

Rias dejectedly moved out of the room with her peerage following her. Sirzechs sighed before turning to Issei and saying " I am really for letting thst happen issei will you ever forgive me?"

"I'm not angry on you ni sama. You did nothing wrong. We will be cool if you permit me to play with milicas one of these days." replied issei causing sirzechs to smile in gratitude.

"Sorry to ruin the mood but what will you be doing vali? Will you be coming back to the grigori or will you be joining the devils?" asked azazel

"Well I am thinking of about joining the devils and getting my own evil pieces." replied vali.

"Ok then that sorts that out. All of you should go to human world. I had shemhaza build a mansion for you guys while we were in the meeting. It should be complete now." said azazel

Vali nodded and stood up. The others followed as they left the room to return to the human world.

"Ne mina what do you guys want to do when we go to the human world?" asked issei

"We don't really have an idea since non of us has had the oppertunity to actually see it you know." replied vali

Issei smirked at that before saying "How about all of us go a quadruple date?"

Everyone stopped moving abruptly and looked at issei incredulously. "Hey dont give me that look. Everyone here is in a relationship and dates are a common feature in a relationship. All you get ready, we are leaving in 2 hours." said issei as they entered their new home. Everyone followed his command went to get changed.

Scene break*

"Oi issei what do you think I should wear?" asked bikou.

Issei came into the room with some clothes in his hands. After examining them he nodded to himself before handing bikou A black jacket, black T shirt and black jeans. Issei then said "Wear this you will look unresistable." The monkey king nodded his head after which issei left the room to go to vali.

"Issei how do I look?" asked vali who was in his normal attire of a black shirt and grey jeans.

"You know that is what you normally wear right?" Issei deadpanned at him.

"Well excuse me, but this outfit is good for combat so I bought many copies of it. I never thought Id have to go on a date some day." vali replied with a shrugg.

"Hai hai battle maniac sama here wear this." said issei as he handed Vali a white jacket, blue jeans and a silver shirt with a white dragon design on it. Vali grinned as he looked at the clothes before he went to his washroom to change. He came out of the bathroom and was surprised by how good he looked.

He turned to issei and said "How come you knew that this combination would look good on me?"

Issei shrugged in response before saying "I wearing literally the same thing only difference is my jacket is red and shirt is black with a red dragon along with the white one in it." Vali nodded at before leaving to join bikou in the living room.

Finally issei sighed as he went to the person who he knew would be the most difficult to dress considering his background. Entering Arthurs room he saw that he was wearing formal clothing, this caused issei to raise a brow at Arthur who noticed this and said "What is the matter? What is with that look?"

"Dude you are going on a date and not on business meeting. Here change into this. It is much more convenient for the occasion." Said issei as he handed arthur a Blue jacket , a lilac shirt with a cross blade design on it, and Blue jeans. Arthur silently took the clothes and changed before leaving for the living room.

Issei then made his way to his own room before changing his own outfit which consisted of A red jacket, with a black shirt- that had a red dragon and a white one flying side by side-, designed on it, along with black colored jeans. Finally ready he made his way to the living room where the guys were waiting for the girls.

It was after a few minutes that all of the girls had appeared. And needless to say all the boys had been blown away by there beauty. Ahri was wearing a purple sleeve less summer dress along with long heels. Along with a brown hat that fit in perfectly with her blonde hair. The way she looked left bikou gawking at her.

Kuroka for once was not in her usual kimono instead she was wearing a black jacket, a light blue shirt and blue jeans. She also changed her hairstyle from her usual open look to a twin tails one. Need less to say vali had a hard time taking his eyes of her.

Ellie was wearing a purple Full sleeved shirt, along with blue jeans and heals. The said shirt had a teddy bear embroided on it where as the jeans had streaks of red going through it. She had braided her hair and was keeping them in place using a butterfly ornament. The said ornament had been a gift from Arthur. It was then that everyone had finally seen something they never thought they would. Arthur was blushing and he was trying to look away only to fail miserably. This caused Ellie to giggle cutely as she thought that arthurs reaction was adorable.

To Issei le Fay was the best looking of all 4 girls. She was wearing a Red full sleeved frock. Along with a skin colored hat. She looked like a princess. Issei smiled before walking upto her and grabbing her by the waist before saying "You know if i didnt know better I'd think that you were an angel sent from heaven."

Le Fay blushed at that before playfully slapping him on the arms and teasingly said " You must say that to every other girl you see."

"Ho so maybe that means that I see you in every other girl I see." said issei before he leaned down and kissed her square on the lips. When they broke apart Le fay had a look of bliss on her face. Issei turned to look at the other who were looking at their counterparts with looks of expectation. Issei face palmed were they really that clueless on dating.

Issei turned to look at the guys and looked at them with a deadpanned expression which said "Go tell them how they look. and do something similar to what I did."

Some how getting the message Vali moved towards kuroka and said "You look beautiful you know? You should dress like this more oftenly." This caused kuroka to develop an automatic blush and she wasn't able to reply. Seeing that vali chuckled before taking her hand and kissing her on the cheek.

The next boy to move was bikou who did what you would expect from a prankster. He moved towards Ahri and with out speaking lifted her in a princess carry before spinning her around and then kissing her. After they broke away He looked straight Into Ahris eyes and said "You know you would pass as a queen right now. And not just any queen youd be my queen." This caused Ahri to blush and she simply pushed her head into bikou chest. Elicting chuckles from Vali ,Kuroka ,Le Fay and Issei.

Everyone then turned to The final couple in the room. Everyone was waiting In baited breath to see what the noble arthur would do. Arthur followed in the footsteps of the other guys. He looked at Ellie with a loving smile before touching her cheek and kissing her on the forehead before saying "You know if you keep looking like that I will have to become a full fledged knight again."

Everyone chuckled at that before Issei clapped his hands getting everyones attention. He then said "Alright ladies and gentlemen lets go on this quadruple date. I hope you like what I have planned out for us."

The first thing that Issei had planned for the group was a visit to the amusement park. Why you ask? Simple all of the others due to circumstances in there lives werent able to visit an amusement park as kids, So he wanted them to experience it. And also that it would be fun to see there reactions.

"So then the first ride that we are gonna go is the roller coaster." Said issei as he pointed to a ride behind him.

Everyone looked at the ride before paling, The exact feelings were translated by vali who said "That looks more like a death valley than a ride." Causing the remaining 6 to nod as issei scoffed, before leading the group to the roller coaster.

They were soon in the waiting line and after a few minutes it was there turn to sit. Issei then turned to the rest and said "I will be sitting in the front with Le Fay you guys can sit in any order you want." He then helped Le Fay sit down before he made sure all the safety contraptions on her were functioning. He then sat down beside her and turned to the group before saying "Ok if you feel afraid during the ride just scream." The others were confused by his suggestion but non the less agreed.

The ride started moving before reaching a peak and then speeding downwards. As expected Issei was screaming in enjoyment with Le fay clinging on to him for dear life. Arthur and Ellie surprisingly both were calm and composed and seemed to be unaffected by the ride. Both bikou and Ahri were screaming in enjoyment just like Issei. It was mainly because Of their nature as yokai. The worsrt of the bunch were vali and kuroka. Both of them were clinging on each other and were screaming out of pure fear.

When the ride finally stopped Vali, kuroka and le fay looked like they had a scene a ghost. Bikou and Ahri were overexcited and wanted to go again. Only to be stopped by Ellie who looked green. Issei chuckled before lifting le fay in a piggy back and led the group to the cups to get them to relax.

After that they went for the crashing cars. It was then both Issei and Vali had reignited their rivalry and only targetted each others cars all the while shouting insults at each other. The Girls and bikou laughed at the scene while Arthur simply shook his head in amusement at his friends antics.

Issei then said "Ok guys lets go for a movie next before we grab dinner and then go home." Everyone nodded and made way to a restaurant. Once they entered the restraunt issei went to the manager and said "4 tables for 2 going under Issei LucDragon." The manager nodded before checking the system, a few minutes later he looked up and smiled before saying "This way please."

Issei nodded and motioned the others to follow him. He first made the girls be seated on the 4 tables before turning to the boys and saying "Listen up guys, if anyone asks say we are cousins with the sur name of LucDragon. Also I arranged separat tables for all of us so don't be shy and do what you want to do. Ok?" The rest of the boys nodded before Issei made his way to Le Fay.

She smiled at him before saying "You really are working hard to make sure they don't mess up arent you?"

Issei sighed before he sat and took her hand in his and then said "Hey I learnt a lot in my life last year, and I am just giving them pointers so they dont get hurt like I did." Le Fay nodded at that but did not say anything.

After a few minutes of silence Issei squeezed the hand he was holding-getting Le fay to look at him- he said "Thank you."

This confused Le fay a little who titled her head in a cute way and asked "For what?"

"Well mainly for not giving up on me. When I woke up a year ago I decided that I was going to cover my heart in a layer of ice so that no one would ever be able to enter it again. But you stuck by me and made yiur way into my heart, you melted the ice all by yourself, and because of that I will forever be in you debt." replied issei.

Le Fay smiled before saying "Oh it was nothing, My heart fell in love with you, there was no way I was going to let you be an Ice king you know. Although there is something that I want to ask you."

"What is it?" asked issei.

Le Fay blushed a bit before shyly saying "Will be going back to having a harem?"

Issei blinked once at that then twice before he started chuckling. Confusing the young blonde sitting in front of him. "Well Le Fay chan if you must know, no Im not going to go for the harem route anymore all my heart needs and wants is you. And I already have you."

Le Fay developed an atomic blush at how sincere his words sounded. To hide her embarrassment she opened up her menu and started reading of it trying to decide what to order. The remainder of lunch was a peaceful affair all 4 couples were enjoying each other. Vali would never admit but if this was what peace offered he was all up for it.

After dinner everyone felt slightly tired and they decided to head back home considering they had to go to school tomorrow. Issei smirked a little at the thought of school oh it would be so interesting to see how the others would react to his return and his relationship with Le fay.

When they reached back home issei locked the doors while le fay charmed it with spells of protection. When it was done Issei turned to vali and with a serious voice said "I am sure you noticed, but what do you think about _him_ being here.?"

"Well it could be many things but for now Im guessing he is here to gauge how strong have you become." replied vali

"Are we going to talk about switch following us today?" bikou asked in a carefree manner.

"I don't think it'll be necessary her power doesnt seem to have grown over the year." replied issei

"Tho both the holy demonic sword wielder and the durandal wielder seemed to be leagues ahead of there old selves, they might give us a challenge." said arthur

"Oh we'll get by fine nya. After all we do have the support from the alliance after all the information and evidence we provided them." Said Kuroka

"I think we should get to bed tomorrow is gonna be a long day specifically because we do have to go to school." said issei

"Nyahahahahah. Only you ,vali, and le fay have to go, the rest of us are overage." said kuroka with arthur, Ahri ellie and bikou nodding at her sagely words.

This caused issei to sigh as he said "If you arent going try keeping a look out around the city. Who knows what is happening." The others nodded before leaving for there respective rooms.

At the hyoudou mansion*

Rias was brooding. This day was the worst day in all her life. Not only had her love interest -who she thought was dead- came back and ignored her for another girl. She also had her terroritory taken from her. It was giving her a headache but she knew who was responsible. It was The blonde haired witch.

" _Just you wait I will take issei back from you." thought_ rias.

With that she got up to go to bed her mind full of ways to try and get issei back to her and the other girls.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR CHAP 4 HOPE YOU LIKED IT. ILL BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORY THE HEROIC DRAGON EMPEROR NEXT. READ AND REVIEM JA NE**


	5. The beginning

"Remind me why we are doing this?" asked an exasperated vali. The reason for his exasperation was simple. As soon as the trio of Issei vali and Le fay entered the school whispers broke about 2 bishounen and 1 bishoujo. Needless to say vali, who was used to be known as the fearsome white Dragon emperor, was greatly unnerved by the whispers.

"Ho. So is the big bad white dragon emperor afraid of a few girls?" Issei asked as he snickered. This caused Vali to sigh and Le Fay to giggle. They then made way into the school. Dropping Le Fey Into her class and then moving to there own class 3-A. In truth issei was relaxed despite the presence he felt the night before. The reasons for his relaxation was that most of the senior ORC members had left and that he was happy to be back.

Soon they were waiting to be called inside and introduce them selves. Issei despite being who he was couldnt help but feel a little nervous. He was facing his past in one way, and that unnerved him a bit. After a few minutes the teacher called them in and said "We are having two new students one is returning and the other is a transfer students. Please introduce yourselves."

"My name is Vali Drucifer and I am from northern europe nice to meet you all." vali said stoically.

Issei sighed at how uptight his partner was and smacked him on the back of the head before saying "Issei hyoudou I am sure you remember me."

The result of his announcement was almost immediate as the class gave a combined "WHATTTTT".

"Issei is that you?" yelled matsuda and motohama in unison.

"The perverts back.!!" yelled murayama

"He looks hot." said kiryuu.

Looking at there reactions issei could only sigh and shake his head while vali snickered at his fate. After a few moments the teacher said "Now settle down. You can ask them both 3 questions each." Immediately hands went up and then the teacher randomly pointed to a girl sitting near the back.

"My question is for Vali san. Do you have a girlfriend?" asked the girl

"Indeed I do. One of the reasons I came to japan was because of her. Before you ask I do owe Issei here for helping us get together." replied vali with a small shrugg.

"Does that mean you are already acquainted with issei?" asked another girl.

"A simple acqaintance is a weak word, Id say he is my best friend and my partner." replied vali.

"How did you meet?" asked another male student.

"Well both of us were kidnapped by someone. And he managed to break me out of there. I in turn informed my parents who led a successfull operation to rescue him. After that my parents adopted him as a thankyou." replied vali causing the class to stare at issei in shock. _"Who knew that perv would be a good person."_ everyone thought.

"So Issei if you are back does that mean we get to be a trio again?" asked motohama with mastuda nodding. As he asked this all the girls in the room glared at him as if daring him to answer in the affirmative.

Issei sighed before saying "Nope not really interested in peeking on them."

"What!!!!" came a collective response from the class before a pink haired girl called katase said in a sarcastic tone "Why arent we good enough for you to peek on?"

"Nothing like that all of you are pretty in your own right, I just have a girl friend, whom I am completely devoted to." issei replied with a shrugg.

No one in the class answered. They were all overtaken by shock. "I think you broke them." said vali while issei just shrugged not caring in slightest. The two of them moved to the seats by the windows and sat down. And waited for the day to begin.

A few hours later it was finally break time, issei motioned vali to follow him and both of them made way to get Le Fay. After they 3 met up they made way to a tree by the Occult reseacrch club and began to eat.

"Damn it issei, remind me why are we here again?" asked vali.

"Sirzechs wanted to keep us under probation untill we prove that we arent spies hence sending us here." replied issei.

"Yare yare I really hope we get some good badass missions some time soon. Its getting boring." sighed vali.

Issei nodded and turned to Lefay before picking her up and placing her on his lap. He didn't say anything except sighing calmly. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed Le fays presence. Le Fay in turn leant back in the hug melting into isseis embrace.

They were bought out of there musings when murayama shouted "Pervert. Let that poor girl go." As she said that other girls also gathered round. Most of them were from the kendo club. Issei however did not say anything neither did he open his eyes.

"Oi pervert." yelled katase. Still no reaction

"You beast let the poor girl go." said another girl who had long blue hair. Even she was ignored.

"ISSEI HYOUDOU LET HER GO." yelled murayama.

It was at this moment issei cracked an eye open and said "Did you say something Murayama?" As he said this all the girls face faulted while vali laughed and Le fay giggled. Issei stood up and led Le Fay away.

The girls turned to a still laughing Vali and asked "Is that really the Issei we used to know."

Vali stopped laughing and stood up before looking at them. He then spoke "He is Issei hyoudou but not the one you knew. When someone with his heart and kindness gets betrayed its not unusual for them to change. Tho I personally think he changed for the better." said vali as he turned around and left, leaving all of the girls deep in thought.

After school the 3 were making way towards there home. As they were walking issei came across his old home and stopped. He then said "Guys I am going to see my parents. I'll be back home later on."

Both of them nodded and continued on their way. Issei took a few deep breaths and went up to the door and then knocked the door. After a while the door opened and Both of isseis parents stood at the door.

"Hi can we help you?" asked his mother.

"Umm I wanted to ask is this the home of Issei hyoudou?" asked issei

"Well we are the hyoudous but we certainly don't have a child named Issei. Why do you ask.?" asked his mother.

Isseis heart stopped beating for a moment before he connected the dots in his brain. " _That bitch!!!"_ issei growled in his brain. "[ ** _I think its about time we visited Sirzechs dont you think.?]"_** ddraig said with a growl. Al did not say anything except grrring in anger.

"I see I must have mistaken you someone else. Might I ask if you have any kids?" asked issei with a slightly baited breath.

"Well we have 3 lovely daughters who make up our whole world." replied his father.

"I see. Well thank you for your time." said issei as he turned around and walked back to his home. He may have looked normal but anyone who knew him could tell that anger was rolling off him in waves. He went to the park and flared his aura before settling it down.

A few minutes later vali appeared and sat down. After several minutes of silence Issei said "She got them vali, she got my parents."

Vali stayed quiet for a while before bringing issei into a hug and let him cry a little before asking what had happened. After revealing the conversation he had with his parents, vali immediately called Azazel asking him to come over.

Issei flared his aura again this time releasing his draconic presence as well. An air of domination went around the whole of kuoh. He turned around to see that vali smirking.

"I guess its about time we show the alliance just how much damage two heavenly dragons combined can do." said issei.

"And here I thought you said we would lay low. When do we begin?" asked vali.

"As soon as azazel gets here." said issei with a feral grin. It was going to get wafty fr here.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKED IT. SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT. LEAVING A CLIFF HANGER WAS JUST TOO ATTRACTIVE.**


	6. New King

Issei and vali were in a meeting with azazel and sirzechs. After revealing what Rias had done sirzechs had bowed his head in shame. He was hoping that Issei would let it go but that was not the case.

"So then give me at least one good reason why I shouldnt go and rip her apart?" said Issei his tone steely yet quite leveled.

"Eto Umm could you right it off as a maiden in distress mistake?" asked sirzechs sheepishly.

"Fine I won't rip her apart but I am not going to forgive her either. What I will do will make her wish for death but she won't be able to die." said Issei his face now adorning a look of pure malice.

"What exactly are you planning Issei?" asked sirzechs all uncertainty in his voice gone and there was an underlying threat in his voice.

"Nothing I will just keep ignoring her untill she grows mad and messes it up completely." replied Issei as he stood up and made way towards the door. However Before he could reach it the door exploded.

He turned to Sirzechs and saw that he had his power of destruction ready and flaring. Issei smirked and said "So thats how we play? Fine by me have it your way. { **Divide} [Boost].** _ **I who am about to awaken am the heavenly dragon that discarded the principals of domination and supremacy set by God. I match the infinite and walk the dream. I shall become the heavenly dragon that sets down the path of domination and supremacy for others to follow. And I shall take you from the depths of the crimson purgatory to the heights of the white heaven.**_ _ **VANISHING WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER."**_ As the chant was over issei aura flared and pushed back sirzechs. Looking at the new armor made Azazel drool oh how he wanted to research on Issei right now. The armor was predominantly red with a white outline. The gems in were evenly distributed in green and blue. In a flash issei disappeared and appeared punching sirzechs through the room. Causing him to fall under a rubble.

Vali smirked at That before turning to azazel and saying "Should I armor up as well if we have to fight?"

"That won't be necessary. Even if you are both equally strong Sirzechs is on a whole other horizon, he'll play with you before kicking your asses." azazel replied casuslly causing Vali to frown before he smirked.

"Just so you know Issei is a 100% dragon now his body can take a lot of boosts and divides. Even if sirzechs is stronger he will have his work cut out for him." said vali

Sirzechs came out of the rubble and faced Issei who sighed and dropped his armor confusing sirzechs. Looking at the questionioning glance issei said "You attacked me first I retaliated we are even, there is no point continuing." he said as he body flickered away. Leaving a chucklingtt vali an amused azazel and a confused Sirzechs who sighed before supressing his power again.

Back In kuoh.*

Issei made his way towards The occult research club. He entered the door without knocking shocking the whole peerage. Before anyone could react he said "Im only here to talk I think you should send your peerage out."

Wordlessly nodding Rias sent her peerage out of the room and turned to Issei who was sitting opposite to her. "I'll go straight I want you to remove the memory altering charm you casted on my parents." said Issei.

"Now now Issei why would I do that? You can't attack me because of my brother and I won't remove that charm untill you leave that bitch who stole you from me and come back here." Replied Rias with a smug smirk.

"Hahahahahahaha. You are right I can't attack you, but I won't come back to whore like you. Anyways you are in for it, I'll teach you why you shouldn't mess with a dragon." replied issei. As he said that he was surrounded by a whitish red aura and he glared that Rias looking deep into her eyes.

The stare unnerved her but she didn't back down. Soon however Issei supressed his aura again and stood up before leaving causing Rias to sigh in relief. After a few moments her peerage ran back in and frantically checked her.

"I am alright he is on a leash due to Oni sama so he won't be able to do anything. The only way he gets his parents back is if he comes back to us." Said Rias with a sneer. Causing the others except kiba and Xenovia to snicker. The other 2 just frowned and hoped that they'd get a promotion soon, it was maniacal staying with Rias.

With Issei we find him making his way back home on the way he felt a familiar energy signature and sighed. He then said "You know you can come out georg."

"Ah issei san your sensory abilities are as good as always. I believe this is the 3rd time you managed to detect my dimensions." replied a blonde haired youth dressed in a wizards outfit.

Issei snorted and said "Cut the crap georg I am in a foul mood, why are you here?"

"Direct as always. Well me and some other of the hero factions top brass want to offer you a chance to join the faction and become our leader." replied georg stoically.

"Hahahahahahaha. Thats new. So what happened to Cao Cao?" asked issei in an amused tone.

"Lets just say he grew frustrated because of you and defected from the hero faction and decided to join another group of the khaos brigade. It is the most shady of us all and non of the other factions have even the slightest bit of information on it." replied Georg.

"Hmm interesting. Very well give me a couple of days I'll discuss it with my team before letting you know. Meet me at the park here in 2 days." said Issei after which georg nodded and teleported away.

Sighing issei made way to his house before calling azazel over. When he entered he signal for the whole team to enter the meeting room. And after a few moments Micheal, Sirzechs and Azazel appeared via there magic circles.

The rest of team vali looked confuse and looked at issei questioningly. Issei then took a deep breath and said "I am going under cover for a while. I have discovered that the Khaos brigade has a third faction. From what I know its much more shady then the other 2 factions."

Everyone was shocked at the news and were silent. The silence was broken when Vali asked "How shady are we talking about here?"

"Enough to make Cao Cao defect from being the leader of the hero faction and join them." replied Issei dryly.

"And how do you know of this?" asked Azazel

"Simple I have been offered the role of The hero factions new spear head, and I have decided to join as an under cover agent." replied Issei.

"Hmm joining that will be beneficial we will be able to beat the hero faction and will have information on the 3rd mysterious faction." said sirzechs causing the others to nod.

"When Do you leave?" asked Azazel

"In two days." said Issei as everyone left the meeting room leaving behind only Issei and Le Fay.

"Do you really have to go?" Le Fay softly asked.

"It needs to be down if I succeed the whole war could be turned around." answered Issei. He slowly got up and moved towards Le Fay and hugged her. As soon as he did she started sobbing as she did not want him gone.

After holding her for a few minutes issei turned to her and said "How about we go on a date tomorrow, just the two of us?" asked issei to which le fay nodded and hugged him again.

They stayed like that before moving on their bedroom and went to sleep.

TimeSkip after the date in the park.*

Issei was sitting on a bench in Kuoh park waiting for Georg to show. His eyes were closed and he was apparently asleep. Soon however he felt a barrier go up and then a magic circle appeared from which Georg emerged.

Looking at Issei he asked " So whats your decision?"

"Before I decide what will be my role?" Issei answered with a question of his own.

"The hero faction will do what ever you ask of us. We could launch an all all attack or even go on recon missions. It depends on you. In return we expect you to lead and defend us against anything." Replied Georg.

"Hmm Interesting very well then I will join you. Lets go." said Issei as he stood up and moved next to Georg who teleported him away.

With rias*.

Rias was laying on her bed apparently sleep. How ever when seen carefully she was sweating profusely, and was twitching around. Why you ask? That is what the fate of those who get cursed by a dragon.


	7. The first step

Issei eyes were closed as he enteted the circle with georg. He knew that this decision will bring about many changes. He knew that if he played his cards right he could have the hero faction defect and destroy the khaos brigade. After a few moments he opened his eyes when georg called out to him.

"We are here Leader sama, please wait a moment while I go and gather the rest of the faction in the courtyard." said Georg. As Issei nodded.

"[ _ **So how are you feeling haibo?]"**_ asked ddraig.

" _To be honest a little nervous I mean I am walking on a very tight rope Right now."_ replied issei as he stared at the wall in front of him.

Before they could continue georg appeared and said "The faction is waiting for you leader sama." Nodding Issei followed him out to the court yard of the hero faction head quarters where everyone else was waiting.

Upon entering the courtyard he was faced by a large group of people who were looking at him with excited looks on there faces. It was then that georg spoke and said " Ladies and Gentlemen our new leader The red dragon emperor Issei hyoudou."

After a round of applause Issei stepped forward and said "It is an honor to become apart of this faction. I promise to lead you to the best of my abilities and ensure thst our factions remains in tact and strong."

Following another round of cheers issei begins to individually greet each of the members present. After the greetings were over Issei turned to georg with a hardened gaze and said "Gather round the other influential members I need a run down of our recent actions so that We can formulate a decent plan of what we intend to do next."

Georg nodded at that and motioned issei to follow him leading him to a meeting room. After a few minutes 4 figures entered the roam. Issei remotely recognized them as Hercules, Jeanne DArc, Seigfried, Leo and Georg.

"Thank you all for coming this meeting was called by Leader sama to find out about our latest assignments and objectives." Said georg.

"I want all of you to give me a report on what you have been doing over the last 2 or 3 months. It should give me a fair idea of what to do next." said issei as the other members began there reports.

The first to speak was seigfried "Thanks to Cao cao leaving we have had massive cuts in our numbers and because of this we haven't been all that active. To counteract this me and Jeanne have been scouting different swordsmen from the church and some old famous families to come and join us."

Nodding issei asked "So have we had any luck in recruiting people from the said sources?"

"Indeed we have, I managed to convince the heirs of the Du Lac and The Galahad families to join us as well as Mordred pendragon. The 3 of them are really good and can challenge me in my balance breaker. As for the church its a little risky as most of the people who leave are a flight risk in themselves hence I am filtering those that are ok to join us." Seigfried replied

"Good thats good. One thing seigfried I want you to try limiting your use of Gram. Don't get me wrong you are way to valuable to lose. Hence I want you to take a squad of your subordinates and retrieve the demonic sword rebellion for your use. Consider this as your first mission." said Issei.

Seigfried face went from a frown to one of bliss and he said "Wow I have been requesting to go search for that sword for a long time how ever I was never allowed to do so. Alright leader sama I respect your decision and will limit the use of gram. When can I leave for my mission?"

"You can leave right now. You have a whole month to finish this mission so take your time doing it." said Issei as seigfried nodded before standing up and leaving with jeanne.

"Are you sure it was wise to let him go leader sama we currently are in short numbers." said georg

"Don't worry the next few months we will be laying low I intend to not only get numbers but to also strengthen the others without making them sacrifices." said issei to which georg nodded.

"I guess I will go next, just as seigfried said about our numbers. I have been recruiting talented explosion experts and hand to hand fighters who have the ability to harm supernatural beings. They are called hunters and I have recruited the strongest duo among them." said hercules.

"Good work hercules i want you to go on recruiting these so called hunters and also go look for a sacred gear for me." said Issei

"What sacred gear are we talking about?" asked Hercules

"Its the strongest vitra gear. It holds vitras soul along with all of his other powers. I want you to search for and bring it to me. Here is a map of its presumed location." said Issei

Nodding hercules stood up and left to start his mission.

"Georg i want you to take leo and go meet with the rogue mage group, your objective is to try and locate the wielder of incinerate anthem and recruit her. After that I wish for you two to go to the celtic faction and find Scarlet lancer and to try Bringing her here to talk to me." said Issei.

Georg nodded and stood up before bowing and leaving leo on his tail. Sighing Issei sat back down and began wondering how Le Fay was doing and how the next few months would play out.

 **TBC**


	8. Gaining ground

It was after 3 weeks that georg had returned. "Report." issei ordered.

"I had a few suspicions regarding the rogue mage group and after a little snooping around I learnt that they already are a apart of the khaos brigade. Since the old maou faction is already eliminated and they aren't with us so its safe to presume that they are apart of the 3rd group." said georg.

"How troublesome." said Issei. "So what happened with scarlet lancer?" asked issei again.

"She did not want to join but agreed to give us refugee in her realm if we ever needed it." replied georg.

"Thats fine. Good work georg you are dismissed. Take the rest of the day off and relax yourself." said Issei.

Georg nodded as issei was left to his thoughts again. The news on the 3rd shady group was troubling To say the least. He needed to wait for the others to return so he could organise a proper infiltration mission.

For now tho he had to wait and see what became of Seigfried and Hercules mission. A week later both seigfried and hercules had returned from there missions. Both of them were successful.

"So hercules go first on the report." said issei as he was training.

"Leader sama the mission was a success here is what you asked me to bring. Also on the way I found some hunters who were planning on joining the khaos brigade. Albiet not us." said Hercules as he handed Issei a purple orb.

"That mystery group is turning out to be way to troublesome. Any way good work Hercules. Take a couple of days of. Dismissed." said Issei as Hercules bowed and left the room.

"Now then seigfried you go next." said Issei as he turned to the white haired swordsman.

"Leader sama allow me to thank you once again for that mission it was a success. I have successfully obtained not only rebellion but also oblivion. Though we were faced by opposition from an unknown group who were after the swords but they were defeated. The trouble was when they muttered something about Cao Cao but sadly I wasnt able to get anything out of them." said Seigfried.

"Hmm that complicates things it seems like we are going head to head with the mystery group. It could turn troublesome. Any thing else?" asked Issei.

"Hai leader sama I have a new recruit for us. His name is Yamato Tenzo and he wields the demonic guns ebony and ivory." said Seigfried.

"Welldone on not only completing the mission but also getting us a new and powerful recruit. You are dismissed get a couple of days rest. Oh and send Georg to me when you see him. I have a mission that requires his many talents." said Issei to which seigfried nodded with a bow and then left.

A few minutes later Georg walked in and said "You called for me leader sama.?"

"Yeah I want you to go and get leo. Tell him to create shadow monsters made for reconnaissance. I want you to send one to the upper echleons of the Vatican. Two to the underworld one in the maou office, one for the grigori and last 5 of them to get as much information of the mystery Khaos brigade group. Tell him to create a central monster and keep him here so that the other branched ones can send it the information As soon as possible. Any questions." Issei said as Georg shook his head and left.

Taking out and then observing the purple orb in front of him Issei summoned both of his gears and said "Ddraig, Al is this the real thing?"

"[ **Yes it is haibo. I am sensing a very strong draconic presence coming from it.]"** ddraig said in a very serious voice.

"{ **Its definitely Vitra I can feel it mainly because of how similiar our powers are. He was known as the unofficial black dragon emperor for a reason. Tho it is sad that he wasn't sealed normally.}"** replied Al.

Nodding Issei picked up the orb and placed it into his chest. It went into his soul with ease. After when it assimalted Issei closed his eyes and entered his mindscape. There he saw standing in there auras of grandeur ddraig and Al. Followed by a sleeping vitra.

The prison dragon was purplish black in color, and was long like a serpent having many tentacles.

"Is that him?" asked issei to which both dragons nodded.

"How do you suggest we wake him up?" asked issei.

Both dragons thought for a while before looking at eachother. They silently formulated there plan and then With out a warning both roared very loudly. After a few moments the purple dragons red eyes fluttered open and he looked around for a bit before spotting ddraig Al and issei.

" **So if it isn't the red dragon emperor. How can I help you...". said vitra.**

Elsewhere With the alliance leaders.*

"The reports Issei has sent us on the mystery khaos brigade group are troublesome to say the least. Any ideas what to do?" asked Micheal.

"I think the current best thing we can do is leave it to issei. He is the one best poised to find the information." said azazel to which the other leaders nodded in agreement.

"So what are we going to do about those shadow monsters?" asked Sirzechs.

"I think we should leave them be. If we do something to them it may put issei in a difficult position. So its best if we let him snoop around a little in change of a constant influx of valuable information." said Shemhaza getting hesistant nods from the others.

"I think we should start preparing for the worst here. If that group managed to convince not only the wielder of the Holy spear but also the purifying flames it should indicate some sort of key." said Vali.

"I will have to agree with vali here. 2 holy sacred gears huh? I guess at least that means there next target will be the holy grail. Azazel do you have any idea of its location?" asked Sirzechs.

"Yeah I have a small Idea I will send the information to Issei and we will send a team of our own to try and protect the wielder. Though it will be very difficult to approach that area." replied azazel.

"And why is that?" Micheal asked curiously.

"The reading I received was from the heart of romania, or in other words the heart of vampire terroritory." replied azazel.

"Hmm Interesting. Azazel tell Issei that I will meet him there In one week. Its been a while since both of us went on a mission together." said Vali.

Everyone nodded and one by one left leaving Vali to sigh at the recklessness of his brother. He would have to beat some sense into him when he returned from his current assignment.

He then sighed again. " _Le Fay is going to blow a casket when she learns of this. How am I going to tell her.?"_

 _"( **Well you could just lie to her or go alone without your team. Or Just take arthur with you.)" Said**_ albion.

" _Hmm thats a good option. I guess I will go visit Kaachan and play with Mito and Menma for a while."_ thought vali as he disappeared into a magic circle.

Elsewhere.*

We See Rias running along a forest. Her face is etched with fear and her body bleeding. Just as she thinks she is a safe. A large purple serpent with many tentacles appears and constricts itself around her, crushing her and causing her to scream out in pain.

However that wasnt the last of her worries as from the forest appeared 2 more dragons one was a celestialred one and the other one was a feathery white. The purple serpent causes uses its tentacles to throw rias high into the air where the red and white dragons bite her limbs off.

"Gah" yelled Rias as she screamed getting uo from her dream. These nightmares had been getting even worse and now a days she was hardly getting any sleep. The dark circles underneath her eyes was clear evidence to that fact.

" _Why is this happening to me? It must be because Issei left me. I am sure it will be alright when he comes back. I guess I will intensively start looking for him."_ thought rias as she went to take a shower.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. QILLOPOTH WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THE NEXT CHAP.**


	9. Roar Of Vitra

Inside his mindscape Issei was standing face to face with one of the sealed dragon kings vitra. Issei then said "Hello there vitra I wanted to ask you if youd be willing to lend me your power.?"

" **Now why would I want to do that? You already have ddraig and a soul fragment from albion, why do you need me?"** Vitra questioned back.

"Well you are just sitting there waiting to be collected by someone, why not do something productive in that while. As for why I need you I am playing the role of a double agent in a Very dangerous organisation. If I play my cards right I will be able to avert blood shed and plead to the cause of peace. Thats another reason why I need your power along with theres."

" **As interesting as that prospect sounds I still don't see any reason why I should help you in stead of me returning to my sleep."** Vitra replied with a Yawn.

"( **Oh dont be like that Vitra. Partner here can handle both of mine and ddraigs powers together he is strong. He can also control both fire and Ice and can use both elements together with sacrificing its effective ness.)"** Al said as he vouched for Issei.

Before Vitra could reply Ddraig decided to give in his two cents as well as he said "[ **Not to mention the fact that he is extremely stubborn, has a very strong drive to succeed and his is determination is second to non.]"** ddraig said he listed of Isseis qualities to the prison dragon.

" **You are right these are Impressive qualities to possess. Fine I will give you my full sport, but only If you manage to convince me in fight using only your power. It hurts my pride but despite being called the un official black dragon emperor both ddraig and Albion are stronger than me."** Vitra said.

Issei smirked at that before he removed his jacket and shirt revealing a very muscular body. Not the one like most body builders which becomes ugly. He had more of a swimmers body, one that had perfect balance between speed and power.

Looking back at ddraig and Al Issei said "You guys can go and watch some tv. I will be done here soon."

Both the dragons nodded before they flew off leaving a confused Vitra behind. " **How do you have a tv here?"** "Well it is my mindscape I can do whatever I want here. Both of them are my partners so I try to make things as comfortable for them as possible." Issei replied in an Honest voice.

Now this surprised Vitra. Dragons were normally seen as monsters with no feelings what so ever. It was because of this reason that they either hunted, killed, sealed or even left alone. Vitra was surprised to see that some one actually existed who thought of his kind as sentient beings.

Now Vitra almost had half the heart to unconditionally agree to help his new host. But his dragons pride would not allow him to do as such, specfically after looking at the determined look the boy was showing him. Vitra decided that he would help the boy regardless of how he fought here. The future looked interesting.

After a few moments Issei blurred out of sight and appeared right in front of vitra. He then punched the dragon king as hard as he could. The punch actually caused his face to tilt to the right. Issei smirked at that, but the smirk soon left his face when a tentacle hit him and sent him hurtling to the floor.

Groaning issei looked up to see the smirking form of vitra. Sighing Issei stood up and cracked his neck before flexing his shoulders. He then shouted "DRAGON FORCE." Immediately his power sky rocketed causing Vitras eyes to widen.

Isseis appearance had completely changed. His nails were longer, his body was full of red and white scales that were even seen on the sides of his face. His canines had grown and were now fang like. His eyes were now in slits and there was an extra eye lid inbetween his eyes.

He flexed his shoulders again releasing his wings and then flying. Taking a deep breath in he shouted "Fire dragon emperors roar." A large stream of fire left his mouth and hit vitra head on causing him to wince. At the intensity and force of the flames.

Jumping back he threw his tentacles towards Issei who deftly used his small stature to dodge before getting behind Vitra and shouting "Ice dragon emperors roar." This time a concentrated stream of pure ice energy hit vitra causing him to fly towards.

Vitra turned his head towards Issei and fired a weakened version of his purple black flames at Issei. Knowing he couldnt dodge it Issei collect his Ice in both of his hands before he started spinning creating a spinning orb of pure ice. This shield protected him against the fire but didnt stop the 3 tentacles that sent him flying down.

Vitra then spoke and said " **Your power is very Impressive** **for someone your age. I am convinced that you are worthy of my power. I will assimilate the gear into you. It will appear as a chest plate when called upon."**

Issei went back to his base form and grinned. He then said "Ne partner can I ask you a question?"

 **"What is it?"** Vitra said.

"What percentage of your power is in your other gears?" Issei asked in a curious voice.

" **My other gears contain just 10% of my power. They contain just my extra power that wasnt sealed in to this gear."** Vitra answered.

"Heh thats nice. Well thanks Vitra I should get going I need to plan for our next mission." Issei said before disappearing from his mindscape.

Outside.*

Issei opened his eyes to find a concerned looking georg in front of him.

"Are you ok leader sama you were un responsive for a few minutes." Georg asked.

"Its nothing I was assimilating the new gear with ddraig its done now. There is no need to worry." said Issei.

Georg Nodded and said "So leader sama what are we going to do next.?"

"We will be invading Romania, and will be kidnapping the wielder of The seiperoth graal. I have received word that tbe wielder is a half vampire who has been hated all her life for being half human. Our mission will be to rescue her before the alliance or the mysterious group gets her. After that I will convince her to join us. Any questions or suggestions?" Issei said.

"No suggestions Leader Sama, tho I have to ask who will we be sent on this mission?" Georg asked.

"I will lead it. You, leo Seigfried along with Jeanne will accompany me. Tell them all to get ready we are leaving tomorrow." Issei said as georg nodded and left leaving Issei to his thoughts.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. SORRY FOR THE SHORT LENGHT SINCE THIS STORY IS NOW COMPLETELY AU ITS DIFFICULT TO GET STABLE IDEAS SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME.**


	10. Realisation

Issei and his team all stood together patiently waiting for georg to transport them to romania. This mission was an S ranked one and he was going to complete. He had called Vali in to give him a hand in case things went South.

Using his cunning brain he already had a perfect excuse for his team if the questioned how he knew Vali so well and what he was doing here. The plan was simple Invade The vampires and get the holy grail from them.

But Issei was worried he couldnt help but shake the feeling that something major was about to be revealed in this mission. Something that might even force him to accelerate his plans to incorporate the hero faction into the alliance.

As soon as georg arrived they teleported to the coordinates that Issei had given to them. The plan was simple they were to teleport a long way out of Romania collect a few artifacts. Then meet up with team vali. Then finally to retrieve the wielder of the holy grail.

Issei had a little information about the wielder of the grail as he had a few spies of his stationed inside romania. It turns out that It was a girl named Valerie tepes who had suddenly become the head of the Tepes faction.

This was a fact that startled Issei to no end. There was something big going on in the Vampire kingdom. And in the centre of it all was Valerie tepes the girl he had vowed to rescue. He sighed and rubbed his head a little. The last week was full of troublesome reports from Romania.

Apparently the treaty of neutrality between both the Tepes and Valdi faction had been broken causing a civil war to break out. After that he had learnt that Sirzechs had sent Rias and her peerage because the Valdi faction had asked for gasper. " _Now that red headed sis con is doing it just to mess with me."_ Issei thought as he shook his head.

Then there was the sighting of a big black dragon with hetrochromatic eyes perched on top of the Tepes faction headquarters. Issei Paled at the description as he knew exactly who that was. He was currently the only mortal dragon to be at heavenly dragon level. It was Crom Crauch the crescent dragon. Issei was sure that he wouldn't last 5 minutes against Crom Crauch that guy could take on and defeat shiva of the hindu faction with out much of a problem.

Then It begged the question why was a dragon, the strongest Evil dragon, no less helping a faction in a civil war. Specifically when the said faction was a vampire race. Dragons and Vampire dont usually get along, so it made the whole situation even more complicated and suspicious.

Last but not the least Isseis spy had informed him that a devil with Silver hair had been spotted Inside the Tepes faction main manor. Issei knew that it wasn't Vali. That just left one devil with those features and that was Rizviem livian Lucifer one of the 3 super devils. He already sent this piece of information to Vali mentally preparing his brother in all but blood.

This appearance however was the one that confused Issei the most. Why would Vampires associate themselves with devils when they consider them lowly beings. Why would a super devil of all people be at that place. This was all two fishy. The appearance of Crom crauch then Rizviem the super devil was all to absurd unless it meant something else.

Isseis new caluculative mind immediately collected and joined all of the dots. This was an organisation. This had to be the third and the mysterious Faction of the Khaos brigade. From his report he knew they had both the holy spear and the Holy cross with them. And if they were in romania it meant that they were after the holy grail.

He was confused because he didn't understand why would that group be collecting the 3 holy gears. Un less... as soon as he put thought into it only one answer entered his mind. The answer made him pale. What that 3rd faction was planning was suicide. Not just them but everyones. No one not even the planet would survive if the plan went through.

Seeing his paled expression Jeanne who had become exponentially close to Issei touched his arm and gave him a worried look. He sighed before looking at his group and saying. "Things are bad. I just realised what the reports mean and I have found the picture. It definitely isnt pretty."

"What is it leader sama?" Asked Seigfried. He honestly liked Issei. He was fun to talk to in free time a great sparing partner always took in the opinion of others. And once in a while let others choose there own missions.

"Its the 3rd khaos brigade group I think I may have found out there true purpose." Issei said.

"What did you figure out leader sama?" Georg curiously asked.

"You may have noticed that Cao Cao joined that group giving them the holy spear. Then it was confirmed that the rogue mage group possessing the holy cross also joined it. I have reason to believe that both Rizviem and Crom Crauch are apart of that group and are now after the holy graal. Now tell me what did god use to derive these 3 gears." Issei cryptically asked.

"He derived it from... YOU DONT MEAN THAT DO YOU?" seigfried yelled in the end.

Issei nodded gravely and said "Exactly. They are going to use the 3 holy relics and un seal the beast of apocalypse Trihexa." All of his team mates stood there stunned. They wanted to prove that humans were superior to the supernatural but something like trihexa wouldnt leave anything to prove.

The insane beast was said to be equal in power to Great red It self. Heck it took the combined power of both God and all of the original Maous just to seal the beast. And if a fight broke out between trihexa and great red then it was the real end of the world for all of the factions. Humans and supernatural a like. Regardless of who won it would be be the real arrival of The ragnorak.

"And the most troublesome fact is that they may have a way of controlling that monster." Issei tiredly said.

"How do you know that Ise?" Jeanne asked she was now very afraid and was leaning into Issei who was holding her in order to comfort her.

"I know Crom Crauch likes challenges and Rizviem wants destruction but neither of them are stupid enough to release trihexa without a solid way to control it. That beast would kill them in an instant if not controlled." Issei answered them his tone becoming even more grave then before.

This made his whole team eerily quiet. The situation was graver than grave they had to move soon in order to secure the holy graal before anything drastic happened. All of them were brought out of the stupor when georg turned to Issei and asked "So what will be do leader sama?"

"Honestly I have half a mind to take our group away from the Khaos brigade and side with the alliance. But you tell me what do we do?" Issei asked.

"Your thoughts are the most logical ones Leader sama. There will be no one to prove our superiority to If all of us die. So therefore I agree to joining the alliance to deal with the 3rd group." Georg said.

"I have no qualms in joining the alliance leader sama. Despite being with us for a short time you havent led us wrong. We are actually stronger than ever. So I will trust you and be your sword until the bitter end." Seigfried said with conviction.

"I fell in love with you Ise I wont leave you. The devils may have done that I wont. I will follow you until the end." Jeanne said.

"You are a good leader, you care for all your subordinates and treat them as if they were your equals. You changed me from being a simple tool to a boy of my age. There isn't anyone I trust more than you. So I will follow you as well." Leo chirped causing Issei to smile and ruffle his head affectionately.

"You guys thank you." Issei said honestly.

"Well lets get going we need to find a way to stop qillopoth." Said Issei as he turned around and started walking towards the direction of the relic he wanted.

"Qillopoth? Is that what we will call the mysterious group?" Georg asked

"Yeah look at it this way sepiroth means to give life. They want to do the opposite and take life away thence why qillopoth." Issei answered as the other 3 members of his team nodded. All of them then raced towards the ruin to find the relic which happened to the Black sword Shigure.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	11. Red Queen

Issei and his group suddenly Materialised on the outskirts of an abandoned western shrine that some how seemed to radiate power. This was a location well known to the hero faction as they had made several attempts to gain the artifact inside the shrine but could never enter because of an unknown and unbreakable barrier.

"What are we doing here leader sama? This place is inaccessible because of that wretched barrier around it." Georg said.

"True. But the shrine contains the sword of the legendary Nero, the red queen. He was the previous weilder of the Boosted gear and in his last moments he used the gear to create this barrier. Because of that no one except those with an energy signsture similar to ddraig can enter it." Issei explained as he chuckled at georgs uncharacteristic huff.

Issei then told the rest of his team to wait for him. He was going to go in alone and retrieve the blade after which they would go to Romania and then carry out their rescue operation.

"But there will be dangers in side you cant go in there alone." Jeanne worriedly said. She was scared that she would lose the only man she ever had feelings for. Her concern caused Issei to give her a very warm smile which caused her cheeks to burn up.

Issei then snaked his hands around her slender waist and pulled her towards him. And before she could speak he planted his lips on hers giving her a chaste yet passionate kiss. They broke away a few moments later. After that Issei placed his forehead on hers and said.

"Don't worry I will be back. That's a promise of a lifetime."

Jeanne only blissfully nodded as Ise gave her another peck on the lips before entering the shrine. As he left Seigfried smirked at a Blushing jeanne and said "So Jean when can we expect to become godfathers?"

Jeanne blush intensified Before she shouted "BAKAAAAA." And hit a laughing seigfried on the head which caused him to tumble before he balanced himself and started snickering at a steaming Jeanne.

With Issei.*

As issei was moving deeper into the shrine he could feel the resonation of the swords energy but couldn't pin point its location. Finally after an other useless attempt at sensing the sword he decided to ask his resident dragon emperor for information of the swords location.

" _Ne ddraig where is that sword?" I can sense its energy every where. So wherewhere exactly should I go?"_

After a few minutes of contemplation ddraig said "[ ** _To the north east from here partner becareful tho If I knew Nero, he would have left more than one traps which would test whether a wielder is worthy or not.]"_**

However before Issei could Answer vitra interjected and said " ** _I dont really see what the problem is. You have gotten a fair control over the shadow manipulation power you gained through the prison of ruin. Why not join the shadows and ultimately avoid all of the traps before picking up the sword?"_**

Next to speak was alb who said " **( _Now that you think about it, that is a very plausible plan. Go through with it haibo.)"_**

Nodding at the assessment of his partners. Issei summoned the prison of Ruin and said " Balance Breaker". As he said that Vitra called out and said " **Prison Dragon BALANCE BREAKER."** In a purple flash of light Issei was donning a purple draconic knight like armor with 2 wings on his back and a shadow sword on his hip.

"Lets do it." Said Issei as he dissolved into the shadows and started making his way to the sword. A few floors down under the shrine Issei finally came across a locked room that was emitting much more power.

"Well this must be it." Issei said out loud before he kicked the door open. In the centre of the room was a sword embedded in a boulder. Moving towards it cautiously Issei grabbed the hilt of the blade and pulled it out. Just as he did a hologram of Nero appeared. Nero was a tall blond man with Voilet eyes. He had a muscular and lean built. He had a kind smile on his face.

"It seems red has chosen her new wielder. Use her well kid. That blade has the power that makes it possible to conquer. Don't let it get to your head and you will be fine." The hologram said before it disappeared.

Just as the hologram disappeared the whole area started to shake and began to collapse. "Oh shit." Issei said as he then channelled the power of his other 2 dragons and shouted "Heavenly dragon king balance breaker."

" ** _[(HEAVENLY DRAGON KING BALANCE BREAKER.)]"_** The three dragons shouted in unison as Issei was now donning a completely different and stronger armor. It was black in color, had the armor of the welsh dragon, wings, head and tail of the Vanishing dragon. Finally the gems on it were dark red. Overall because of the armor Issei could have been called the new Black Dragon emperor.

Forming an energy barrior around him he fired a strong dragon shot at the crumbling ceiling and immediately flew behind it. The dragon shot. Soon the dragon shot broke through the roof of the shrine and flew on to the sky as Issei who was flying close behind shouted "Yeeeeehhhhaaaaaaa." He then landed in front of his team who were watching the splendor of his new armor. Issei then focused the energy of his divine dividing and synced it with the swords. Absorbing it into the gear like ascalon for ddraig, and skiadrum for Vitra.

He landed Infront of his team and released his armor before grinning at them. However he didnt get a chance to speak when Jeanne in flash appeared in front of him and kicked him hard in the stomach. Before pulling on his collar and kissing him hard.

When they broke apart she hugged him tightly and whispered "You baka dont do stunts like that again." Chuckling Issei hugged her before a voice spoke.

"So it was you who fired that black dragon shot huh."

Issei immediately knew who it was and with a grin said "Its been a while hasn't it Vali...".

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**


	12. Announcement

Hello guys its the sous here I will be taking a short hiatus from The scarlet betrayal as I intend to write a 3rd Naruto fic and start rewriting the heroic dragon emperor. Thank you ja ne.


	13. UNITY

"Its been a while hasn't it vali?" Issei asked as he broke of the hug with Jeanne.

"That it has bro that it has. What are you guys doing here?" Vali asked as he pointed at Isseis group.

"Here to rescue Valerie Tepes I am sure you must have connected enough dots considering you and your group are here." Issei answered back.

"Yup we were actually sent by azazel to rescue Valerie Tepes. Since both of our missions coincide, does that mean we fight?" Vali asked as he released his divine dividing which had a purple light coming out instead of the usual blue.

"Heh interesting so you have a fragment of Fafnirs soul in your gear along with Albi. Nice and no a fight wont be necessary since the hero faction will be joining the alliance." Issei announced as the other members around Issei nodded.

"Hmm so finally admitting the supernatural are stronger huh never expected you to be the one to give up." Vali said with a shake of his head as he inwardly smirked. Riling Issei was really fun.

"Dont bet on it Lucifer the only reason we are joining is because we face a common foe. I am sure Azazel mustve heard of the 3rd Khaos Brigade faction. They are planning to revive Trihexa. Which is why we are joining. I am sure you know the implications of that right?" asked issei.

"Very well then we will join forces for this operation but keep in mind try any funny business and there will be hell to pay." Vali warned outwardly as he grinned internally and turned to walk in the direction of Romania.

"Watch what you say Lucifer we are not the devils here." Issei replied back smirking in wardly as he and his group followed Vali to his camp to meet up with the rest of Valis group. Issei was internally excited to meet Le Fay again it had been ages since he had last seen her. He couldnt wait to hold her slender form and kiss her again. Though he would have to inform Them of his decision to have a harem again.

After a few minutes they arrived at valis camp they saw the rest of the group there. However before Issei could react he was tackled by a blond blur who then kissed him square on the lips. He already knew who it was and didnt waste any time before he reciprocated it. After they broke apart Issei tightly hugged her and said " I missed you fay chan."

Le fay blushed but didnt say anything. Soon Jeanne came forward and sweetly said "Ise dear who is she?"

Le fay looked at Jeanne and narrowed her eyes before she said in a similar voice "Ise kun who is she?"

Issei sighed he had already been expecting this so he said "Part of my new harem. You both are important to me ok. Le Fay you helped me love again while you Jeanne bought my heart back to what it was before it was unceremoniously broken. So my original aim of harem king is back but is currently Subjugated."

Both girls sighed before they fell into Isseis arms. He gladly hugged them both tightly letting them know that he loved both of them equally. He then got up and said "We all have the same mission and we will be performing it together. Before we can continue we should share the information we have so as to formulate a good battle plan."

Vali nodded and said "Information on our part has been next to nothing. The only thing We know is that Tepes family has a sacred gear that they are using in the war vs the Valdi. One of the Valdi family a vampire called Emenlihilde visited the alliance and said theyd join if we gave them gasper. Rias disagreed and is currently here to negotiate."

"Hmm so you know next to nothing we you are in luck since we have a lot of information. Valerie Tepes is the Sacred gear wielder. She possess the holy grail. I am inclined to believe that the 3rd and mysterious group of the khaos brigade. Why you ask the cresent circle dragon Crom Crauch and the 3rd super devil Rizviem livian Lucifer are currently in the tepes terroritory. It is my guess they want the sacred gear to revive Trihexa." Issei answered as he exchanged the information with Team Vali.

Valis eyes widened and he began releasing a dangerous aura. Issei then said "Calm the hell down Vali. Here is the plan Georg, Seigfried and Arthur I want you 3 to hold of Crom Crauch. Le Fay and jeanne will be waiting in the teleportation area. Elena, Leo, Kuroka, Bikou I want you guys going around keeping any out ward interference out of our fights. Understand?"

Everyone nodded however before they could leave "Seigfried I know what you are thinking even in this fight only use Gram if you'd be dead otherwise. Arthur keep up your speed at all times. Georg cover them with your strongest spells and sacred gear. You 3 have the toughest fight tonight. I want all 3 you to come back alive. If you die I will inflitrate the realms of death bring you back before killing you again. Am I clear?"

Both Georg and Seigfried nodded, arthur however looked at Issei for a short while before nodding himself. Issei then turned to group 2 and said "Leo Don't over do it. Use your imagination to be ready for anything. Use what I taught you and most importantly come back to me alive otouto. Kuroka dont die Vali won't survive if something happened to you. Bikou stay safe you were one of the reasons why I learned to smile again dont die on me. Elena stay alive for Arthurs sake."

They nodded and then Issei turned to Le Fay and jeanne and said "I want both of you to stay alert and inform the rest if there is any drastic change in the battle field and also protect each other from any attack. Stay safe I don't know What I'd do if some thing happened to you two."

Both of them hugged Issei before wishing him luck and telling him to stay safe for them as well. Issei then signalled everyone to leave. Issei and Vali were about to about to leave when" Taicho, Isekun, Leader sama." Several voices called at once. Issei turned to look at everyone.

He saw all of them grouped together and smiling it was then Seigfried said "You stay alive for us Taicho."

Issei then grinned and said "Oi who do you think you are talking to? It will take more than one Super devil to keep me down." After saying that everyone left to do there parts.

When finally Issei and Vali were alone Issei turned to him and said "Vali dont fear or be angry I will be right behind you."

Vali grinned and said "I know. Lets go we have a girl to rescue." He then lifted his fist and pointed it at Issei. Issei grinned back before fist bumping. It was then

"( **VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER)."** Albion roared out. "Fafnir I will use you later if we need it ok?"

" **-That sounds like a plan Vali."** Fafnir replied.

On the other hand "[ **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER.]"** Ddraig roared. "Al, Vitra I may need that new mode be on alert."

 **"Right,{Right}."** Both dragons replied. After this both Issei and Vali looked at each other before nodding and flying of towards their target.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**


	14. The Fight means to Protect

The groups were all running towards the locations of their opponents. Issei and Vali already had their balance breakers donned and ready for combat. They were currently teamed up with Arthur and Seigfried. They had successfully managed to infiltrate the tepes faction castle and were now running towards the basement, where according to vali a sacred gear removal ritual was about to begin.

They had met with xenovia and kiba who had been sent by Rias to help vali. Vali told kiba to head to Where le fay and Jeanne were waiting, while Xenovia was tasked to join up and meet up with kuroka and the others to help them in their missions.

Just as they reached the second last floor their path had been blocked by a man who was 6 foot 3 inch tall. Had black hair and heterochromatic eyes. It was the crescent circle dragon Crom Crauch. He looked at the group of 4 and said "I cant let you go forward I have been tasked to stall you for 10 minutes."

Before Issei or vali could answer Seigfried and arthur stepped forward and raised their blades at Crom crauch before saying "What a coincidence we were told to keep you busy for 10 minutes. Taicho, Vali you guys go ahead we will see you in 10 minutes."

Issei nodded before he grabbed vali and both of them disappeared into the shadows. Crom crauch looked at in mild interest before focusing on Seigfried and Arthur. "Well lets begin." Crom crauch said as he released his wings.

Arthur had his Excalibur Ruler out while seigfried had his Rebellion ready. Both nodded to each other before they rushed towards crom crauch at blinding speeds. Both of them slashed rthymically and in perfect harmony with eachothers movements. Crom crauch however wasnt even slightly fazed he was easily dodging all of their attacks or was simply blocking them with his fingers.

After 2 minutes of sitting back Crom Crauch decided to go on the offensive. He parried both the blades of to the side before slugging both Arthur and Seigfried hard. The punches caused both Arthur and Seigfried to go flying back and then crash into a wall before being covered by rubble. Crom crauch waited for a few moments after which both Arthur and Seigfried emerged from the rubble panting slightly.

Seigfried coughed the blood out of his mouth before wiping it with his sleeve, while arthur took out a Handkerchief and wiped the blood in his mouth before placing it back. Seigfried looked at him and said "It seems we will have to level up in round 2."

"It would seem so." Arthur replied as he nodded in agreement.

Seigfried sent rebellion back into his pocket dimension before taking out 2 light swords. He then said "Chaos Edge balance breaker." As he said that 4 extra arms grew out of his arms. He then took out his 4 other demonic swords. Balung Demon Sword from Norse mythology with a drill-like aura. It is capable of creating powerful whirlwinds.

Nothung: A Demon Sword that specialises in sharpness.

Tyrfing: A Demon Sword that specialises in destruction.

Dáinsleif: A Demon Sword that creates huge pillars of ice from the ground.

Arthur on the other hand unseathed his holy king sword. Caliburn and took a 2 sword style as he stood across crom crauch ready for round 2. Crom Crauch looked mildly impressed again before saying "5 of 7 Demonic swords and the strongest Holy sword this will be interesting let us begin."

He then made a come on sign to both Arthur and Seigfried. Both of them didnt need a second invitation and dashed towards Crom Crauch who did not do any blocking instead he chose to keep on dodging. Seigfried then made a different swings at once and managed to land a hit on Crom crauch who jumped back slightly only to be on the receiving end of an X shaped Slash from Arthur which was accompanied by a holy wave. The wave carried Crom Crauch over and crashing into the wall. He was out of it in mere moments, not even looking slightly winded while both Seigfried and Arthur were panting.

"That was much better but still not good enough. There are 4 minutes left what will you do?" asked crom crauch as he fired a strong projectile attack at the 2 swordsmen. However the attack was stopped middway when a large magic circle appeared in front of the swordsmen. Both looked up and saw Georg with his hand raised. He frowned and said "I never thought Id say this but both of you are idiots what were you thinking taking on crom crauch without me? Anyways I will hold him of for minute get in your final forms."

Both Seigfried and Arthur nodded and began collecting their powers. Though arthur was surprised that Georg knew of his true power. But non the less he pushed the Issue to the back as now wasnt the time to throw a fit. Georg on the hand faced Crom Crauch and said "So whats your position in qillopoth? Leader or second in command?"

"Qillopoth?" Crom crauch asked in a slightly confused voice.

"Yes that is what my leader has named your group. After all it is a fitting name for a group that is trying to revive Trihexa." Georg said.

"What do you mean?" asked Crom crauch as he narrowed his eyes.

"What you mean you don't know? It seems that your group is working to un seal trihexa. We dont know how they intend to control it but it is confirmed that they are working to unseal it." Georg said.

"How do you know that? And what is the proof of that?" Crom Crauch asked.

"Collecting the 3 holy relics that make up the key of life?" I think that is a pretty much confirmation it self. Now enough talk we need to keep you here until leader gets done." Georg said as he raised his hands and a large number of magic circles appeared.

From the magic circles a barrage of projectiles were launched towards Crom Crauch who wasn't able to dodge so Instead he created a simple barrier that blocked all of the projectiles. As he dispelled the barrier he felt a surge of power coming from behind georg. Looking at the source he found it was Arthur and Seigfried who were pulsing the power.

Arthur then opened his eyes and shouted "Caliburn armor mode :- Holy king armor." He was then coated in a golden flash of light. When the light died down he was in a golden knight armor. He was holding Excalibur ruler in his right hand and waswas exluding power.

Seigfried on the other hand was coated in a purple light. He whispered "Sage armor activate." The purple light expanded and became thicker and thicker until it completely covered seigfried in an orb. Soon the light dissipated and Seigfried was seen standing in a purple armor with 6 arms a necklace with 6 medium sized beads around his neck.

Both of them wasted no time and rushed towards Crom Crauch and started attacking him. This time they were assisted by Georg who was firing strong projectile magic attacks from a distance. Arthur and Seigfried were now appreciating just how talented Georg was. He was spells from 9 different kinds of magics and was using it with frightening accuracy and power. He was indeed amongst the best magicians in the world.

Soon Arthur using his new pace managed to break down Crom crauchs barrier. Seigfried taking full advantage of the broken barrier rushed forward and hit Crom Crauch with 6 strong punches before throwing him into the air. Georg then joined the fray and used that oppertunity to Send nine different dragon slaying spells at Crom Crauch which hit him dead on and caused a small explosion.

When the smoke cleared a bit they saw crom crauch was relatively un harmed he had taken the attack head on and had used his wings to Shield himself. Looking at him Arthur said "It seems that even you have had some enhancements from the sepiroth graal."

"I did not enhance myself. I know Rizviem is using the graal to bring back other dead or sealed evil dragons and letting them use the gear even further to improve their stats but I am not one of them." Crom Crauch calmly replied.

"Whats this evil dragons revival about?" Georg asked Arthur.

"Its another thing that this faction of khaos brigade has been doing. Recently kuoh acadaemy had been attacked by grendel the crime force dragon who was originally thought to be dead. Azazel deduced that they were over using the holy graal to bring back evil dragons which is why he sent us to retrieve it." Arthur explained.

"Thats bad leader sama will need to know of this. But that also proves how amazing Crom Crauch he took on my strongest dragon slaying spells without and enhancement and is hardly even scratched." Georg said.

"No kidding I may need to be bring out gram if this continues any longer." Seigfried said.

"That will not be necessary my role to keep you busy for 10 minutes is already accomplished. I will be leaving now. We shall face of again Seigfried of the demonic rebellion, Arthur pendragon the holy king and Georg of the dimensional magic." Crom Crauch stated before he left the room.

Both Seigfried and Arthur powered down before panting. Arthur then said "Lets go Issei and Vali could use a hand down there." Both Seigfried and Georg nodded before all three of them ran off to the lowest level of the castle.

With Issei and Vali 10 mins earlier.*

After escaping from crom Crauch both Issei and Vali rushed towards the bottom chamber. Soon they found it and saw Valerie inside a barrier that would remove her gear. She was crying and begging her brother to stop while he was grinning away like an Idiot.

The scene made Isseis blood boil. He in a flash of speed appeared behind Marcus Tepes-valeries brother- and stabbed him with Red queen. He then swiped his sword upwards and cut Marcus in two halfs. He looked at the fallen body of Marcus and said "Its scum like you that I hate you bastard. Now to free you deary." He said to Valerie.

It was then a voice said to him "I would step away from the girl if I were you. I cant have you damage my plans."

Issei already knew who this was and said "I am not going to face you. Your opponent is coming." Just as he finished Vali came through the Roof and glared at rizviem.

"Vali keep him busy for a minute I will rescue Valerie and then we leave. As strong as we are he can cancel our gears and attacks related to it. Lets finish the mission we will have another chance to kill him." Issei said.

"Very well but if you are not done in one minute we will take it all the way." Vali answered not taking his eyes of Rizviem.

"Alright." came Issei reply as he got to work to free Valerie.

Vali then created many magic circles and fired tonnes of elemental attacks at Rizviem who lazily flicked them away and said "Aww my grandson greeted me so warmly, grandpas so moved. Come on Vali wont you give your grand pa a hug?"

Vali grit his teeth and was about to frontal when Issei called out to him "Dont let him get to you. The moment he touches you lose a 50 percent edge maintain a safe distance and stick to long range attacks."

Vali took a deep breath before nodding and then Albion called out "( **Reflect)".** A blueish barrier was formed in front of vali as he covered Issei.

Back with Issei he had decided to use the help of all 3 of his dragons to rescue Valerie who was being held by the barrier. "Alright guys I will use pentrate to open the barrier up. Al I want you to use Reflect to keep the barrier open long enough for Vitra to use Shadow bind and bring Valerie out. Is that agreeable.?"

All 3 of his dragons mentally sent him there confirmation. His dragons then roared out "[{ **HEAVENLY DRAGON KING BALANCE BREAKER.}]"**. In a flash of black light he was in his brand new gear. He rushed to the barrier and punched it hard just as the punch was about to connect ddraig called out "[ **Penetrate]".** The barrier had shattered and was about to reform when Al shouted "{ **Reflect}** ". A blackish barrier formed right in front of the repairing sides and stopped their progress. It was then that Vitra roared out and said **"SHADOW PULL."** As he said Isseis shadow extended of his foot and captured Issei before it threw her over to Issei who securely held her in his arms.

Valerie was shocked she looked at Isseis Armored face and whispered "Thank you for saving my life."

"Shh its fine reserve your energy and go to sleep. Me and my partner will take care of the rest." Issei said as she nodded and closed her eyes. Vali on the other hand had successfully managed to block all of Rizeviems attacks but he knew that Rizviem was just playing. Issei then called to vali and said "Vali I am done let me take over from there you take Valerie and head out tell everyone to gather at the teleportation site I will meet you there in 5 minutes."

"Are you sure?" Vali asked back.

"I am positive, I will buy you guys time now get going." Issei said as he reinforced the reflect barrier before handing Valerie over to Vali who flashed his divine dividing before rushing out the door.

Issei then turned to a grinning Rizviem and said "You have manipulated the lives of people for the last time Rizviem."

"Oh and What are you going to do Issei kun. Even in that fabulous armor of yours you are weaker than me overall and I can cancel your power so what do you Intend to do.?" Rizviem asked with a manical grin.

"Oh don't worry you may be stronger than me in this armor but who is to say you will stronger when I unleash all the power a heavenly dragon has?" Issei asked.

"Oh don't play games with grand pa now. The only form higher than a balance breaker is Juggernaut drive and that Is uncontrollable." Rizviem said.

"Hey If the beast of the apocalypse can be controlled a simple wave of hatred is no big deal. Now then Allow me to show you the pain that my brother had to go through because of you." Issei answered as he raised his arms outwardly and started chanting.

With vali*

Vali as he flew out of the room was soon met with Georg, Seigfried, and Arthur as soon as he saw them he said "Isseis orders get everyone to the teleportation site. He will be there in 5 minutes."

"Where is he now?" asked Georg.

"He is buying the rest of the group time by keeping Rizviem busy." Vali said.

"Then we should go there he could use our help." Seigfried tried to argue but he was immediately put down by georg who said.

"We wont go to him. Leader sama is fighting to buy us time. We shall do what he asked and stay out of the way." Georg said.

Seigfried closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists while whispering "But...". Vali then cut him off by saying.

"Trust him. My rival and brother wont go down that easily. Trust him he will be there." The three of them nodded before they started running back to the teleportation site. Georg had already called and informed the group to converge at the teleportation point. They then reached the point in 1 minute where Georg created his own teleportation circle as the group waited for Issei to return. Suddenly a huge aura of power was felt. It was something that only Vali knew and he felt slightly afraid for his brothers life.

(Back with Issei.).

 ** _"I who am I about to awaken am the heavenly dragon king that stole the princples of Domaination, supremacy and Darkness from God. I laugh at,envy and ignore the infinite, I grieve at, pursue and darken the dream I shall become the black dragon of Domination, of supremacy and of darkness. And I shall take you from the depths of the black purgatory to the heights of the black heaven JUGGERNAUT DRIVE."_**

Issei finished his chanting and suddenly his armor took the form of a 25 foot metalloid dragon. It roared at Rizviem before charging at him. Issei was firmly in control but the current power out put of 3 heavenly dragons was putting hard strain on his body.

"[ **Partner you have a minute do what you want. After that we will dispell this form. Its putting way to much strain on you.]"** Ddraig mentally yelled as the other 2 dragons nodded in agreement.

" _Alright."_ _Issei replied_ before he charged.

Rizviem was unable to keep up with the Juggernaut drive and in that one moment he had gotten himself a hole in his chest, lost both of his arms and one leg. Before Issei could rip his head of the armor was dispelled. He looked at rizviems downed and coughing form once before he flew out of the room his body full of pain. It was taking every bit of his will power just to stay awake.

At his current speed it took him 2 minutes to reach the convergence point. As soon as he reached he shouted "Pheonix tear quick." Wasting no time Vali and georg both threw him a tear. Issei took both of them and felt the pain leave his body and his reserves return. He panted a bit to get the feeling back in his body before saying.

"As in agreement give us Valerie and tell your leaders that I will be expecting a meeting with them in one week."

Vali nodded and handed valerie over to Issei who nodded to Georg. Georg then activated his teleportion taking the hero group back to there head quarters. As soon as they entered it Issei strengthened the barrier around it using red queen to ensure the safety of the group until the meeting.

He then turned to Georg and said "I want everyone to be double checked when they return from their missions. Its a necessary precaution to ensure we remain unbreached." Georg nodded as Issei took Valerie to private medical booth before retiring to his bed for asleep. Jeanne joined him to provide his sour and numb body some much needed relaxation.

 **BANG AND THATS A WARP BABY. HOPE YOU LIKED IT READ AND REVIEW. JA NE**


	15. Heated Circumstances

**AN:- THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE MY VERY FIRST LEMON HOPE YOU LIKE IT. IF YOU WANNA SKIP IT JUST MOVE TO THE END.**

(The day after the mission.)

Lemon start*

Issei was walking around the Hero Faction headquarters well past late. It was around 1:00 in the morning and he wanted to train a bit on his own. Unknown that a different form of training was about to go down.

Entering the workout room with a towel around his neck, he froze up to see

Jeanne in a workout bra and shorts as she was swinging her sword in front of her similar to how people train in kendo.

The moment Issei laid eyes on her, he knew that he was done for. Everything about her, her stance, the sweat glistening of her skin, Her swaying hair were screaming at his draconic Instincts to go over there and take her Right this moment.

Even her purity seemed to shine but tonight that was going to change. 'All mine.' Issei thought possessively as he gave into his draconic Instincts. Without even thinking,

Issei crossed the room with blinding speed as he grasped onto Jeanne breats startling her.

"AHH!" Jeanne shouted as Issei smiled. He then kissed her on the neck before She turned around in his hold and looked into his eyes before smiling herself. "Hello Is-HMPH." Jeanne started but was silenced when Issei placed his lips onto hers. She was slightly stunned as Issei had never been This forward. Issei took her confusion and lightly bit her lower lip causing her to gasp. He then pushed his tongue into her mouth and started exploring it, getting in a whole other taste.

She smiled into the kiss and started wrapping her arms around Issei's neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. 'This is it, Im taking her virginity. Its mine tonight.' Issei thought as his hands went up and started groping Jeanne breasts through her wet bra. Jeanne moaned into the kiss due to his groping giving Issei a dominant advantage into the kiss.

Issei then put a hand inside her shorts and was surprised to see that she was wearing no underwear. Smirking he touched her outerlips making her shudder. He broke of the kiss and said "Who knew you were such a pervert Jeanne no underwear? Wow."

Jeanne tried to sputter out refusals but was unable to as Issei inserted a finger into her pussy and started to mildly move it as he roughly groped her CC cup breast. She moaned and Issei took this moment to kiss her again. After a few minutes Issei pushed Jeanne against the wall and bent on to his knees. He then removed Her shorts and stared at her clean shaven pussy.

She blushed a tomato like color while she stuttered "D-d-d-dont look so intensely."

"Heh ok. Then I just wont look." Issei replied with a smirk as he moved his face towards her cunt and gave it a little lick.

Jeanne gasped and tried to push his head back as she said "Dont do it that place is dirty from all the sweat."

Isseis only response was to grab her hips and pull her pussy even closer as he started licking it frivolously. He then pushed his tongue into her pussy and started licking her insides as he used one arm to pull her hips towards him and use his other arm to play with her clit.

Jeanne who wasnt expecting that threw her head back in pleasure and let go of Isseis head as she let him continue licking her pussy away. Soon she was close to an orgasm. She said "AAH Issei I am AAh so close."

Issei stopped licking and said "Cum for me my hime." Before he returned full force with additional vigor. A few licks and a pinch on the clit later Jeannes hips buckled and she hit an Orgasm. Issei made it sure that he drank in all of the honey flavoured liquid. After that Jeannes knees buckled and she fell down but was however caught by Issei who set her down. She was unconcious much to Isseis amusement. He took the time to bring out his 12 inched dick and waited for Jeanne to wake up.

About 10 seconds later she bearily came to be and found her self staring at a magnificent Specie of a dick. She stared at it with her mouth agape. Issei used this moment to push his dick into her mouth. She looked at him with wide eyes before she started bobbing her head back and forward using her tongue in a circulatory motion to increase the pleasure out put.

He moaned a bit feeling waves of pleasure wash over him. Jeanne was increasing the lenght she had in her mouth after ever few bobs. In a few minutes she had 10 of 12 inches safely sheathed inside her mouth. This caused Issei to go into over drive as he felt himself closing in on an Orgasm. He then harshly grabbed Jeanne hair and pulled her head closer to his body before he pushed the remaining 2 inches into her mouth. He pushed his hips forward and released all of his cum into her throat sending it directly into her stomach.

He then slowly pulled out of her mouth throwing in the last few spurts on to her throat and tongue as he pulled out of her mouth. She coughed to get rid of the feeling of being gagged. Issei bent done and lifted her chin and softly asked "Are you ok? I wasn't to rough was I?"

"Its ok I liked it." Jeanne said with a blush. This was one of the reasons she loved him. His care for his comrades and loved ones was the most important thing for him. He then smiled at her and softly kissed her before saying. "Lets go to my room now, if we continue here we could be caught."

"Alright give me a second so that I can get the feeling in my legs back." Jeanne replied.

"Who said anything about you walking Jeanne chan?."Issei said with a mischievous smirk as he lifted her up without any warning and slowly entered her Pussy. It was after a few inches that he felt that he had hit a wall.

"You are a Virgin?" Issei asked.

"Yes. I was saving it for the right person." Jeanne shyly answered. Issei was about to pull out when Jeanne stopped him and kissed him before nodding in permission. Issei then pushed slightly harder and broke her hymen, causing her to gasp in pain as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Issei softly kissed her taking away her mind from the pain as he pushed into her deeper before he stopped and let her get used to him in her. He then after her nod, started to slowly walk back to his room. For jeanne it was both a humiliating and pleasurable experience. She was naked and only had a bra on. She was being fucked out in the open. Pleasurable because the uneven movement of Isseis cock in her as he walked back to his room.

She had both her legs and around Isseis waist as he tightly held her around the waist. It was taking all of her of willpower to stop screaming. Finally she placed both of her hands on her mouth in an attempt to muffle her moans that had started escaping her mouth.

Issei then enters his room before closing the door with his leg. He activates an anti sound barrier and walks towards his bed. He softly places Jeanne on the bed and flips her over making her butt facing him. He then starts pounding her from the back while he removed her bra and roughly began to grope her breasts.

He saw that jeanne was struggling to hold in her moans and bent down near her ear and said "Scream for me scream my name. I don't care what the world thinks scream my name."

He then sped up his thrusts causing Jeanne to scream as she orgasmed however Issei did not stop thrusting infact he used the new lubrication from her orgasm to speed up his thrusting even more sending jeanne to cloud nine. A few minutes later he felt his own orgasm approaching. He grunted "I am about to cum where do want it?"

"AAH I am about to cum to. AAH lets do it AAH together. Put It AAH inside me." Jeanne moaned out. Issei nodded and after a few minutes he shouted "JEANNE CHAN."

"ISSEI."

After that jeanne slumped on the bed with Issei closely following her and wrapping his hands around her soft body and pulling her close. He noticed that Jeanne was now old cold. " _I must have been too rough with her. Oh well I haven't enjoyed this much since Le Fay."_

He then pulled his dick out of her pussy before placing it in between her soft thighs. He then pulled her into his chest and covered them both with before he let sleep over take him.

The next morning Issei got up feeling more relaxed than he been in a very long time. He opened his eyes and saw the bare back of his lover. Smiling slightly he pulled her closer and snuggled into her hair. The motion woke her up. Feeling Isseis warmth behind her she smiled and said "Good morning Issei koi."

"Morning Jean chan how are you feeling?" asked Issei.

"Amazing I havent felt this good in my life." She answered as she sat up and faced Issei before kissing him on the lips. They both lay together basking in each others warmth. After that Issei sat up and said

"Well lets do this again some time. For now I need to go talk with Valerie and then decide on the meeting with the alliance." Issei said as stood up to go to the shower. Making jeanne pout.

She then smirked devilishly before she stood up and tiptoed in to bathroom right behind him. He smirked as he had already picked up her scent. A moment later he felt 2 mounds on his back. "Ara Jean Chan here for more?" He teasingly asked.

"You didnt even have to ask." Jeanne answered. As Issei turned around and they started yet another session of sexual Intercourse.

Lemon end*

(A few hours later.)

Issei was walking down the hall towards the medical facilities of the Head quarters. He wanted to talk to Valerie to help her out of possible trauma along with helping her get back to full health.

According to the reports he had received from the medical sector, Valerie was currently in a very bad state. She had signs of extreme malnutrition, magical exhaustion, bruises, scars and most of all mental damage because of over using her sacred gear.

He immediately had georg seal in her sacred gear until she was back to full health after which he would personally train her to use the said gear. For her treatment he had ensured she get good food, and meds. Along with that he had leo spend time with her hoping that his child like innocence would bring some if not all of her mental capabilities back to normal. His resident dragons had informed him that if he channelled some of his aura into Valerie it would help in her healing. Issei wasn't afraid of something going wrong since he had completely mastered his aura.

Opening the door to her room he knocked before entering. Valerie was currently laying on the bed reading a small book. "How are you doing Valerie chan?"

Looking up valerie gave him a small smile. Issei noticed that her eyes were now looking much brighter than when he rescued her. This made him smile internally.

"I am well Issei sama. I thank you for everything you have done for me." She replied with a smile.

"How are your headaches?" asked Issei. The doctors had reported that because of her sacred gear overuse her brain was slightly damaged which resulted in her frequently getting erupting headaches.

"They are still pretty frequent. I dont think I will ever recover from the damage caused to my brain." Valerie sadly said as she frowned.

Issei went up and patted her head softly making her look at him. "Hey don't worry I am talking with a few people. They will help you get better in no time. For now I want you to rest up and regain all of your strength. Can you do that?"

She nodded a little before issei channelled a little of his aura and lulled her to sleep. After tucking her in bed he stood up and left the room.

As he left the room he saw that Georg was waiting for him. He had a small envelope in his hand. As soon as their eyes met Issei nodded and both of them made way to Isseis office. "So georg latest reports."

"Everything is within the range of our plan. Everyone out going and in coming have been checked by our inner circle. So their are no suspicions. I have also received the invitation to the meeting at a neutral ground in 2 days. Should we choose to join them I will have to take HQ somewhere else." Georg answered.

"Ok then lets prepare for this mission. I will be taking Seigfried and Hercules with me. I will be leaving you in charge until I return it is of Importance after all." Issei said as he stared out his office window.

"Thats a sound plan. I will be making arrangements for both sets of outcomes." Georg answered before he left.

(Else where).

In an underworld hospital a figure of Rias gremory was seen being rushed into the Intensive care unit. Behind her were the members of her peerage along with Sirzechs and Grayfia.

Apparently Rias had fallen unconcious without any reason. And had then started having advance level seizures. She had been rushed into the ICU where she was currently in surgery. The doctors were hoping to cure her so that she could go back to living the calm life that she had.

Inside her mind she was once again being hunted, cut, biten, maimed and eaten alive at the hands of 3 very powerful dragons. The only one who truly knew what was happening was Azazel. He knew what Rias had done to manipulate Issei.

He also knew of what was wrong with rias. Working with 2 dragon emperors along with having a deal with a dragon king he

knew that she had been cursed. Not just any curse it was the curse of a dragon. The symtoms begin simply enough. First its simple nightmares. The nightmares grow in to night terrors. The night terrors make a person fear sleeping.

The lack of sleep and trauma causes high grade mental damage. In the end the person goes insane before they kill themselves. The only way to counteract this curse was for the one who cast it to dispell it. Azazel however kept his mouth shut, he would not mess everything up now when Isseis plan was this close to fruitation.

(Unknown location)

"Alright then since we failed to get the graal from that vampire we will be going for plan B." A heavily bandaged Rizview said.

"Euclid i want you to go to the Vatican and steal the Original graal. Cao Cao you are to go and possibly kidnap seraph gabriel, we will use her holy power to cover up the lack of the graal. Now dismissed." He finished as his subordinates left. He would have his revenge in one way or another. He would make sure that this world was doomed.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	16. The Alliance

Gabriel, the most beautiful and powerful woman in heaven, had a scheduled meeting between a few factions.

It was a meeting of messengers from the Greek and Norse factions with Heaven, about the means in which they would communicate. Routes to travel, where to be expected to exchange letters, packages, or anything else that was needed.

They were meeting in the human world, an isolated island off the coast of New Zealand, as it was generally neutral territory. Auckland Island.

The Hindu and Egyptian were the other two factions that had initially agreed to be present, but each had cancelled their presence, for reasons that were not relayed.

Gabriel had thought that, being messengers, they would have sent word about where to meet with the other beings. She hadn't heard anything in the month that the meeting location and time was set.

Teleporting herself down to the island, She came to the largest area of flat land.

A large portion of Auckland island was cliffs, or hillside that would prove to be counterproductive when setting up a meeting. You couldn't make a proper setting without at least some level ground for the table and chairs.

Nor could you expect a god, no matter what pantheon, to stand for such a potentially long meeting.

Glancing from side to side, Gabriel looked over the grassy land, admiring the perfect weather as she did.

The sky was clear, the sun shining down and warming her through.

"Truly a blessed land, this is." She whispered.

Her favorite places in the world, were those that the sun shined on frequently, and with warmer temperatures.

Gabriel walked to the edge of the plateau, looking over it, to see if she could find any signs of other people anywhere near her.

There was nothing, no sign of any other life beside her.

She tried the other side, and found the same thing.

"I am certain that we were supposed to meet at this time."

The last details she was given specified as much. It was surprising that the Hindu faction had sent word for the meeting, they were among the more reclusive factions around the world.

The thought, that maybe the meeting was cancelled and she hadn't been informed never crossed her mind.

Her dealings with the Hindu, as few and far between as they'd been, told her that they always stayed true to their word. Unlike the Norse or Greek. Those two factions often either were too laid-back to send word of a change, or just plain forgot all together.

Suddenly, a flare of magic came from behind her.

Gabriel turned to face whoever it was, thankful that she apparently wasn't the only one that would be showing up.

The strange white, almost colorless magic circle revealed a young man.

The black hair, eye shape and combination of a japanese school uniform underneath a layer of what looked to be Chinese armor told her that he was of asian descent. He was Cao Cao the previous leader of the hero faction and currently the 3rd or 4th strongest member of qilopoth.

Immediately going on the defensive she said "What are you doing here Cao Cao?"

"Ara good to see you Gabriel of the seraphs. I am glad that you decided to join me here today. Now will you please accompany me to our head quarters we will need your power for our plans." Cao Cao said with his usual sneer as he materialised his spear before spinning it around and shouting " **Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin."**

As he finished 7 orbs were formed and they started rotating around him.

"Itsutei Ratana." Cao Cao said.

Gabriel felt herself immediately being restricted. By what exactly, she wasn't sure. Whatever it was that the holy spear had done, it wasn't a commonly known ability.

"The angels collusion with devils and fallen was surprising. And ultimately, cannot be allowed. They are beings of evil, and those that willingly aim to coexist with them need to be eliminated."

Cao Caos face turned serious, the spear placed in both hands now, and pointed directly towards one of non lethal vital points.

Gabriel tried to summon a spear of light, to defend herself. Only to find herself unable to.

She looked at her hands in surprise, not knowing why her abilities were failing her.

She hadn't had to fight in a very long time, but she was by no means rusty. Her light had never failed her before, why now?

"My mission, is to capture you and take you to our headquarters where your power will be extracted to fill in the gap left by our failure to retrieve the sepiroth graal. We will use that power to un leash the beast that will kill all of The fallen and devils in this world. After that we Humans will lead the charge, proving that we are not the helpless beings the supernatural thinks we are."

Cao Cao charged forward, his spear still pointed directly at her heart.

Gabriel unleashed her wings, preparing to take flight if needed. She may specialize in light manipulation, but hand to hand combat was by no means a foreign subject to her.

The spear thrust forward, and Gabriel tilted her body to the right, letting it slide by her.

Gabriel jumped up to swing her leg around and kick the man in the back of the head.

When Cao Cao saw that his attack missed, he rolled to his right, letting her leg come overhead.

When he stood upright, Gabriel was in a fighting stance, her robe fluttering in the breeze lightly.

"What will attacking me accomplish? Other than getting Heaven to search for you?" Her voice held none of its usual happy tone.

The battle hardened warrior of the great war was standing on the field now. One that had killed leagues of fallen and devils single handedly. Her sapphire blue eyes narrowed towards her current opponent.

"Kidnapping you will send a general message around the supernatural world. They will know that no one is safe from the wrath of qilopoth and we will conquer all." Cao Cao replied.

He didn't elaborate any further, wanting to get his plans moving forward for after she was dead.

Cao Cao spun the holy spear around his body to be in his left hand now.

"I have many obligations after this, so I shall make your kidnapping short and quick, after all I can't spend to much time on you.."

One of the orbs that had been hovering in a circle above him shone brightly.

"Atsusa Ratana." Cao Cao vanished from view.

Gabriels eyes scanned the field quickly, seeing and feeling nothing.

The holy presence appeared directly behind her a moment later.

Gabriel tried to take flight, to get out of the path of the holy weapon.

"Ah!" She yelled, feeling the blade scrape against the lower part of her back.

If she had been standing on the ground, her head would have likely been separated from her body. As it was, there was a nasty slice where the blade of the spear had met her skin.

Gabriel landed back on the ground a hundred feet from Cao Cao.

"How are you able to lock my light powers?" She demanded.

"My balance breaker. Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine. These seven treasures allow me to combat even some of the strongest supernatural beings."

Cao Cao pointed to the one that he'd used on her first.

"Itsutei Ratana seals any special abilities of a woman for a time. Your light abilities included."

She widened her eyes at that. Without her light, hand to hand would be the only way for her to fight. Cao Cao pointed to the other orb he'd used.

"Atsusa Ratana teleports anyone of my choosing, to any place of my choosing."

Near instant teleportation would make him a hard opponent, even if she had her full array of powers. Without them….Her fate would be sealed.

The slash on her back was bleeding down her robes, she could feel it stinging. Cao Cao looked at Her before pointing the spear at her and saying "Balinayaka Ratana."

Gabriel felt was unable to dodge the force of the attack and was blasted away before she hit a tree and fell down barely concious. Cao Cao made his way towards her and was going to lift her when a shout came "Dragon shot." Cao Cao was forced to jump back as he used his spear to cut down the orb of energy that was coming his way.

Issei then landed in front of Gabriel his eyes etched with fury. He glared at Cao Cao who tched before saying "You came here to ruin my plans again how troublesome are you?"

"Don't tempt me Cao Cao. I know all about your organisations little ploy. Now leave before I kill you to send on my statement." Issei warned as he raised his aura beyond what Cao Cao was emitting who knew that a fight with Issei at this time would be very harmful.

He glared At Issei one last time before disappearing in the same white Magic circle as he appeared. Issei then quickly picked up the barely concious Gabriel and started rushing to the Meeting site after signalling his companions to meet him there.

After an hour of high speed travel Issei finally burst through the meeting doors and shouted "MEDICS NOW."

The leaders of the alliance specifically the angels rushed towards him after seeing an injured Gabriel in his arms. Rapheal being the medical expert took her and disappeared in a cross of light. Just when he and his gaurds were about to relax they were hit by a powerful aura.

Raising his eye brows Issei looked and saw that it was Michael who was releasing his aura. Not being the one to back down Issei released his aura to rival micheals and said "Is there something wrong Micheal dono?"

"Yes why was my sister in such a condition with you who is the leader of an organisation we were recently in war with?" He steely asked.

"You know you really are a fool. First you sent your sister to a trap against an opponent who can seal of female powers. Second you are threatening the people that rescued her and bought her to safety. Are you drunk or what?. You should be lucky that I found that aura spike when I did, because even if I was a moment late, you wouldve lost your sister for good. Now back of." Issei stated in a cold tone.

Micheal stared at him in a little shock before nodding. Azazel came up to Issei and said "Good to see you again Issei. Have a break for 10 minutes then we will begin the meeting." Nodding Issei sighed before plopping down on a seat.

A few minutes later Sirzechs walked up and said "Lets begin the meeting. We shall share information goals and then decide whether an alliance is in place or not." Nodding Issei sat up and the meeting was a go.

Issei went first since it was him who had called in for the alliance. He had informed them of qilopoth, its leaders, strongest warriors. The mention of Crom Crauch and Rizviem along with the possibility of other evil dragons sent shudders around the table.

"Though that doesn't even shake the foundation. Qilopoth plans on unsealing the beast of the end trihexa." Issei grimly told the all the attending leaders.

"Are you certain of that?" Asked Azazel all of his usual playfulness gone. Right now he was in his leader mode. The mode that made him among the most dangerous beings alive.

"There is no doubt about it. They were collecting the holy relics that make up the admantine key. It was one of the reasons why we rescued Valerie Tepes. The poor girl was a Victim of her own circumstance.

"I see that is a lot to take in. I can understand why you want to join the alliance. However I am inclined to ask what is the goal of hero faction after the threat of qilopoth will have been dealt with?" Sirzechs asked.

"Our goal has been changed. Initially the faction wanted to prove that humans are better. Now we are proving that humans can stand side by side with the supernatural. And as it stands we are close to achieving that as fighting alongside you will be a testament to our strength." Issei answered making the leaders nod in understanding.

"Well I have no qualms with the heros Joining the alliance however we would have to ask you to move all of your troops into one of our territories." Said Sirzechs.

"A building won't be necessary just lead us to one of your empty grounds and we shall set up camp there." Issei answered as he stood up.

"Very well I will be giving you an area In side the fallen angel territory let us go." Azazel said making Issei nod as he motioned for his gaurds to follow him. Soon they were in a large ground that was Isolated by forests and mountains. Issei liked the place. It provided a lot of Stealth and privacy.

Turning to Azazel he said "This is perfect thank you." Azazel in response lazily waved his hand dismissively. Issei then conjured a magic circle and sent the coordinates of the location to Georg telling him to ahead with plan A.

Azazel looked curious as to what plan A was but didn't ask. Soon mist started appearing in the clearing. It soon became very thick before it had covered the whole clearing. Azazel had his body tensed ready for anything, where as Issei was relaxed as he knew exactly what was happening.

Azazel was about to ask Issei what was happening but didn't the get the chance to do so as the mist slowly cleared away leaving behind a magnificent and huge green castle. Issei turned to Azazel and smirked before saying "Welcome to the head quarters of the hero faction Governer Azazel. Welcome to hogwarts."

"Seriously you Named your headquarters after a name from Harry potter? I thought you'd do better Issei." Azazel said with a deadpanned expression.

"Hey humans with super powers that revolve around magic living in a castle away from normal folk. The similarities are uncanny." Issei said with a huff.

"Yeah Yeah what ever. However there is something important we need to discuss. It could change a lot of things in regard to your relationship with the devils." Azazel said.

"What do want to talk about Ero Governor.?" Issei asked with a snicker.

"It is about Rias." Azazel said. He noticed that the air had grown heavier with the mention of the Name. Looking At Issei he spotted unbridled and Raw rage. Azazel then realised the current would not be solved any time soon. Rias would have to be the first one to make the move soon or else she was in for even greater turmoil.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	17. Prelude Evil Dragons

"So what about the red haired bitch." Issei asked through gritted teeth.

"I wanted to talk about the dragons curse." Azazel said unfazed.

"Hmm I should've guessed that you wouldve figured it out. I have no intention of removing the curse I warned both her and sirzechs about the consequences but both of them paid my warning no mind, now she suffers." Issei replied with a non chlatant shrugg.

" Still what would it take for you to remove the curse? I dont want to see any problems that could disrupt the peace within the alliance." Azazel said.

"The only thing I need for her to do is to relieve her hold on my parents and clear any and all memories that they had during the time they lived together." Issei answered.

"Thats it? I mean no large amount of money or devil secrets?" Asked Azazel with an incredulous look on his face.

"Nope I cast the curse because of her holding my parents hostage. As soon as She does what I asked and releases them I will remove the curse. She will then make a complete recovery." Issei said with a shrugg.

"I see well I will tell her that. Do you need anything else?" Asked Azazel.

"I want to go See Gabriel she was banged up pretty badly. I want to make sure she is alright, also you do know that Team Vali can move in with us here." Issei said.

Azazel then gave a lecherous grin before saying "First Le Fay than Jeanne and now Gabriel. You really do have a thing for blonds dont you?"

"I am not denying anything. Blonds specifically Le fay and Jeanne have a very special part of my heart. Now about team vali moving in here?" Asked Issei.

"Yeah i will have them move in quickly. Now thats all I wanted to talk to you about. Team Vali should be here in a week they are out on a mission." Azazel announced.

"Cool i will see you then." Issei as he walked off into the castle. As he walked he thought _"Things are stable for now and I have allies to fall back on. I think I can relax for a while. Now what to do what to do."_ As he finished his thought a picture of a certain blond entered his mind. Grinning to himself he entered the castle and went to set up his trap.

A few minutes later we find jeanne casually walking through on of the many halls. She then casually turned before she felt someone pull her hand into a room. Before she could react she found herself pushed face first into a wall. Soon she felt something thick touch her ass. She soon started fearing as the only one she wanted to share her body with was Issei.

Issei sensed her fear and realised that she was getting scared. Sighing he let turned her around and gazed into her eyes. She soon relaxed when she saw who it was. Issei then whisphered "I am sorry I didnt want to scare you."

"No its fine I thought it was someone other than you." She replied as she touched his cheek. Issei then smiled before planting a chaste kiss on her lips. She then snaked her arms around his neck while isseis arms went around her waist and pulled her closer into him.

Both of then deepened their kiss and soon sought permission to enter each others mouths. Both of them immediately allowed entry and soon an epic struggle of dominance between the two tongues began. Both of them were trying to get the better of each other.

Soon Issei got the upper hand and defeated Jeannes tongue. He then explored her mouth as if he owned it, pushing his tongue as far down as he could. Jeanne felt his tongue touch the back of her throat causing her to gag. However she wasnt able to as Issei held her place as he continued going through her mouth.

He soon broke of the kiss and turned her around before his hand sent her shorts and panties down to a knee lenght. He then pulled out his cock and bought it near her pussy, gently rubbing against the opening. A moment later Jeanne moaned and said "Ah Issei stop Ah teasing me."

Issei then held her by the hips and then gently pushed himself into her. He didnt stop until all 12 inches of his dick were safely sheathed inside of her. Jeanne moaned very loudly as she felt Isseis thick cock stretch her pussy walls. His also breaking past her cervix: and the head along with 2 inches of his dick being inside her womb didnt make her situation any better.

He kept still for a few minutes before he started moving at a slow pace. Jeanne moaned loudly with each thrust. Issei had not gone this deep the first time they did it. This one was a completely different experience for her. Her moans were getting louder by the minute and she couldnt control them. Issei decided to tease her a little and to spice things up.

He leaned and said " Lets walk back to our room but I am not stopping my dick will remain inside you. Now walk." Jeanne paled at the order Issei had hardly started and she had lost most of the feelings in her legs. Hence why she stuttered out

"I-I-I-I can't walk." Issei grinned as he heard that. Secretly he was hoping that she would say it. He subtly cast a barrier around him and jeanne making then invisible and sound proof to the surroundings. He then got a little back before thrusting forward powerfully. The new thrust made jeanne fall back into his arms. Issei took full advantage of that and ripped her shirt revealing her beautiful breasts being tightly held back by a sports bra.

He then removed her underwear and shorts before pocketing them he the lifted her up by legs and pierced her. He then whispered in her ear "Since you failed to comply to a direct order I have no choice to punish you. I will walk around the whole base while fucking you. You will show everyone your slutty side for your disobedience."

He naturally didnt mean any of that and had more than one illusions ready so her modesty would be maintained but she didnt need to know that. Jeanne paled at that and quickly said "IT ISNT MY FAULT I CANT FEEL MY LE AAAAH" She frantically tried to reason but was cut off when Issei began thrusting in her.

"Quite you have no say in the matter now take your punishment." Issei said as he walked out the door and into the hall as he thrust in her completely ignoring her pleas of sorry. He walked into the halls and straight into his room. Locking the door he gently laid Jeanne on the bed and lovingly looked at her.

He then pulled out of her before softly kissing her and saying "Sorry about that Jean chan but you were too cute to embarrass."

"You mean you did that on purpose what if someone actually see us?!! " Asked Jeanne

"Hey we werent at the risk of being seen anyway. I had spells and illusions activated at every corner. Don't think Id be so relaxed when it comes to you." Issei replied.

"Sorry." Jeanne meekly replied. Issei just grinned before kissing her and removing her sports bra. Throwing it away he lowered down and started sucking on her beautiful and firm breasts. Jeanne moaned in pleasure as she felt isseis dick enter her again.

He then began thrusting and while he sucked on her nipples. The combined effect set her off to the edge and she wasnt able to control herself. She soon tightened around Isseis dick and cummed. Despite the tightness Issei didnt stop infact he sped up his thrusting prolonging her release. Near the tail end of her release Issei felt his own approaching and promptly pulled out before showering her whole body from her hair to her stomach with his cum.

"That hit the spot." Issei said as he panted lightly before smirking and looking at a panting jeanne. He then said " Lets go for another round I am going to take another one of your firsts."

"I don't want to try Anal not with your size." Jeanne said with a pant.

"Come on Jean chan it will be fun. If It hurts too bad I will stop ok?" Issei asked. Jeanne hesitantly nodded. Issei smiled before softly kissing her. He then placed his lubed dick in front of the entrance to her ass and slowly pushed in. Jeanne groaned in pain and tightened her hold on the mattress as she felt her ass stretch.

He then slowly started moving back and forth into her ass. With each thrust a little more of his dick was entering the ass. For jeanne the pain soon disappeared and was replaced by intense pleasure who knew that her ass could be so affective. Issei was currently in cloud nine her ass was pulling his dick deeper and deeper into itself. The tightness was another bonus factor. Soon he felt his release coming and was unable to control it causing him to release 5 loads into her ass.

He then pulled out and rotated so that now her ass was facing him. He leaned down and whispered "You know your ass is heavenly I am going to get another taste out of it." She wanted to complain because of the sourness she was feeling but was unable to as issei put his dick back into her pussy and started thrusting at a very fast pace.

Jeanne was unable to hold her moans in and was shouting out "AAH AAH ISSEI AAH NOT THAT AAAH HARD." Issei in response however paid the girl no mind and with one hand tied both of her hands behind her back while using the other to roughly grab her by the hair and pull her head back.

He then felt screaming girl tighten around him. He kept thrusting until she released "ISSEIIIIIII!" she screamed as she cummed and began panting.

Issei then pulled out his dick and then slammed it into her ass. She gasped out "What are you doing Ise."

"Oh I fucked your pussy to get you to come so that you didnt complain. Now I am going to fuck your ass cuz it is heavenly and work on my own release." Issei answered as he started moving making Jeannes moans ring around the room once more.

"I am AAH tired can AAAH we please AAH stop.?" Jeanne moaned out.

"HeHehehe sorry Jeanne chan Last time I held back cuz It was your first time but this time I will be sure to not only leave my mark but also fully enjoy your beautiful body." Issei replied as he thrust into her ass.

"AAH I dont AAH think AAH i can stay AAH awake AAAH any longer." Jeanne moaned.

"Don't worry It will end with this." Issei said as he pushed his dick deeper into her ass and started roughly thrusting into her. The roughness he displayed sent another wave of pleasure through jeanne who cummed through her ass. This time Issie despite his draconic stamina cummed with her however he pulled his dick and released all of his cum on her hair.

He looked down and saw that jeanne was indeed unconcious. He then rolled her hair and used it to stop the cum drop dripping down. He then laid down beside her and pulled her closer into his arms. Protectively wrapping them around her he fell asleep but not before giving her a small bite on the neck. The bite mark morphed into a draconic shape confirming her as one of his mates.

(The next morning.)

Jeanne groaned as she wearily opened her eyes. Her whole body felt sore and warm. She soon felt something pulling her. Looking back she saw Issei and how he was protectively holding on to her. She smiled and melted into his arms waiting for him to get up.

She vividly remembered what happened last night. It was rough she didn't know her loving and calm Issei could be such a brute in bed. Honestly she enjoyed it. Suddenly she felt a pair of lips kissing her neck. Smiling to herself she tilted her ahead allowing Issei greater freedom on her neck.

"Good morning Jean Chan. How are you feeling?" Asked Issei.

"Sour and stiff I doubt I will be able to walk properly today." She sighed.

Suddenly issei then lifted her bridal style ans began walking to the bathroom. He then helped wash her stellar body. Seeing her glistening he became rock hard but didnt do anything since he knew she was pain. Jeanne spotted his erection and inwardly smirked. She was happy that she had such a effect on Issei.

Scooting closer she held his dick and started sucking it off. Half an hour later he cummed right into her mouth making her swallow all of the 5 loads. He then lifted her up and kissed her passionately before hugging her close. After both of them had washed up Issei helped her get dressed before both of them left.

(Time skip 8 days)

Issei was lazily walking into a mall and entered a food court before sitting down and waiting. He was currently awaiting the arrival of his brother in all but blood Vali. Team Vali had just moved into the hero faction headquarters much to Isseis delight. He had told both Le Fay and Jeanne about the marks on their necks which meant that they were his mates. After hearing that both girls sat down together and attempted to talk and get to know each other.

Vali and Issei both had decided to have a field day for themselves and just decided to do things that normal brothers normally do. Vali arrived a few minutes later and both of them ordered their lunch while they talked. Suddenly a barrier went up sending warning bells into both the dragon emperors heads.

A magic circle soon appeared and from it a man who greatly resembled grayfia appeared. Issei recognized him and narrowed his eyes before saying "What are you doing her Euclid. Surely you cant expect to take on me and Vali alone, specifically not after what I did to that old cock sucker."

"You shall not speak of Rizviem sama in that manner. And as for why I am here? I am here to introduce you to a couple of my friends." Euclid said with a smirk as he clicked his fingers and two giant dragon gates appeared.

One was an emerald green and the other was a dark grey one. Both Issei and Vali immediately went on the defensive what was coming was no small threat and needed to be dealt with promptly. From the green gate a western dragon with emerald scales and deranged mouth appeared and snarled at Issei. While a serpent like dragon with many heads appeared out of the Silver gate and gleefully looked at Vali.

Issei and Vali with out any delay entered their hybrid form balance breakers and stared down their opponents knowing that this would be one of the toughest fights they would have contested in their lives.


	18. Clash of dragons

"( **Vali, Issei be careful those are the evil dragons grendel and ladon. They can easily take on the dragon kings proceed with caution.)"** Albion warned

"[ **This will be a battle tougher than anyother you have fought. Grendal has the hardest scales in the world of dragons while ladon is a master in barrier usage.]"** Ddraig warned them.

"Aww I love how you place me on such a high platform ddraig chan now lets fight." Grendal said with a maniacal grin.

Issei sighed before looking over to his brother and saying "Its always just to much to ask for a few days of peace."

"I know what you mean so heavenly dragon king and heavenly dragon of the the nightstar?" Asked Vali a small smirk adorning his lips.

"Exactly." Issei answered with matching a smirk.

As they talked grendal got impatient and Said "Are they really as strong as you said they seem much weaker than ddraig and Albion." He Said looking at Euclid who remained silent. Soon the area was hit by a large aura that was constantly growing.

Looking back to the two dragon emperors the evil dragons saw that they were both covered by auras. Issei was covered in a blood red black aura with tinges of white in it. His eyes were closed and he was radiating power. Valis aura was predominantly white with a shade of gold and black.

Both the dragon emperors opened their eyes as their dragons roared **"HEAVENLY DRAGON KING BALANCE BREAKER."** Yelled Ddraig Al and Vitra

" **HEAVENLY DRAGON OF THE NIGHT STAR."** Yelled Albion and fafnir.

In bright flash both dragon emperors were in their hybrid balance breakers. Both armors radiating power and reflecting of a deathly gleam. The barrier that Euclid had created was shaking along showing small fluctuations. Issei looked at him and said "If you want us to fight strenghten your barrier otherwise It wouldnt hold."

Grendel glared at euclid and said "What kind of weak barrier is this.? They only entered the first base of their powers and your barrier starts shaking. It will break if me and ladon power up. Fix it." Euclid internally huffed before raising his arm and started strenghtening the barrier which soon stabilized.

Issei looked at Vali and said "Who will you take on?"

"Leave the multi head lizard to me. I should be able to counter his shields. While your power will be more helpful vs some one with scales as hard as his." Vali answered as Issei nodded.

With that Issei disappeared before reappearing infront of Grendel he reared back his fist and hit it ahead with full strenght as Ddraig called out " **[Penetrate.]"** The force of the punch caused Grendel to go flying back not letting up issei jetted up and followed him.

Landing in front of the dirty green dragon he charges his hands with energy and shouts " **Twin dragon shot."** Two black orbs of energy then fly and hit the downed grendel. The orbs connect and a small explosion occurs. From the smoke a large tail arose and hit Issei who grunted but managed to successfully block it.

Grendel then flew out of the smoke and looked at Issei was looking up at him. Grendel gives a maniacal grin and says " This is fun this is good keep on coming this pain makes me feel alive."

Issei sweatdropped and thought " _Is this guy a masochist?"_

 ** _(Not exactly partner evil dragons tend to be battle maniacs and hence take pleasure in pain.)"_** Al answers.

" ** _You do know that is what a masochist is right?"_** Vitra mockingly asks making Al go quite and grumble. While the other 3 snickered.

Issei kept a straight face and said "Sorry but I dont swing that way." Saying that he rushes up to grendal while vitra shouts " **Prison of shadows."** Large tendrils of shadows appear out of Isseis back and catch grendel stopping him from moving.

"What the hell is this.?" Grendel said as he struggled to break out of the tendrils.

"Your doom." Issei replied as all three dragons announced their moves. "( **Divide X50)"**. Al announced making grendel momentarily stop as he felt his power leave him.

Vitra then shouted " **Black flames."** The tendrils all burst into black and purple flames that surrounded Grendel but didnt seem to effect him to much because of his uniquely strong scales.

Ddraig then shouted "[ **Penetrate.] [Transfer]".** Transfering the penetration power into vitras flames they all started to break through grendel strong scales and started burning him. Grendel roared in pain before He breath a strong fireball who had to break his whole attack to dodge. As he dodged a swipe of grendels tail caught him and sent him flying into the floor.

Groaning he stands up to see a grinning grendel. "Thats the way I am feeling alive keep it coming keep it coming." Grendel maniacally says. Sighing Issei stands up and brushes the dirt out of his armor.

He looks at grendel with a blank look and jokingly says "You know you are not a battle maniac you are super pervert who cums after after every good fight you fight."

"Whats wrong with that?" Grendel says making Issei sweatdrop a little. Issei then shook his head as he dodged several swipes and fireballs. Before jetting infront of grendel and sending him hurtling into the ground.

Grendel turned middair before firing a large stream of green fire at Issei who retailiated by firing a large stream of Ice. Both streams collided middair and started fighting for dominance. Soon Issei ice was being pushed back by grendels fire.

Issei wasted no time and began boosting his powers. [ **Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Explosion]".** Ddraig roared.

Issei felt his power spike massively and his ice had completely pushed back grendels flames and hit him dead on. However after the spoke from the collision cleared Issei saw grendal standing there completely unfazed his scales only slightly scratched. However before they could continue their battle Euclid appeared and said "Thats enough for now we just revived your bodies it'll be better to modify them a lot more before coming for another fight." Saying that he disappeared along with grendel.

Issei then started flying back to area where vali had his fight.

(30 mins early)

Vali took to the air and immediately created golden weapons made of pure energy before holding two swords while he threw the remaining at Ladon. Ladon created his barrier and successfully blocked valis attack.

After that he sent 4 of his heads to attack Vali. Vali then dodged the first head before kicking the second one. He used his energy weapons to cut down heads 3 and 4. He looked and saw that the heads just grew back as if nothing happened. That was when he realised something.

"It seems you are just an over grown hydra arent you. So which is your real head?" Asked Vali.

Of the 100 heads one rose above all and said "Impressive you guessed one of my trump cards after only looking at it one time. I can see why you are regarded as the best white dragon emperor in history." He then signalled 8 of his heads to breath streams of fire at him while 8 other heads went for physical attacks.

Albion then called out " **(Reflect)"**. The streams of fire where pushed back towards the 8 heads while he used hand to hand combat to hit back all 8 heads of ladon. As soon as the last head went back Albion called out "( **Divide X80)."**

As he said that ladon faltered a little and the barrier around his body thinned for a few minutes. Vali took advantage of this and used the extra energy to create a large number dragon shots. He glared at ladon while saying **"Dragon shot rain."** A barrage of dragon shots hit the barrier breaking it just enough for 4 dragon shots to fly towards the head.

Three of them had been blocked by 3 different heads while the last one hit the original ladon head straight. Ladon grunted in pain before glaring at Vali who was impassively staring down at the multi headed serpent.

Both stared down eachother after which ladon sent 50 of his heads flying right at vali. Vali spread his wings to full measure before flying away with the heads following closely behind. Vali dodged a few heads before he created a few small dragons made of energy and had them fly and face the ladon heads.

Using the distraction he focused on the main ladon head and made 2 clones of him self using fafnirs energy. All 3 valis them started firing strong demonic blasts at the evil dragon. The main ladon head created A strong barrier. The collision of the spells and barrier created a small explosion that blocked ladon view of the fight for a small while. Vali took advantage of this and appeared behind Ladon as Albion called out.

"( **Half Dimension)"**. He used the move to damage all of ladons barriers and started squeezing the area around some of his heads promptly squishing them into nothingness. However he soon had to cancel the technique as ladon had fired a strong stream of projectile fire attacks.

Vali dodged before a few heads caught up to him and fired their fire attacks. Grunting albion called out "( **Deflect)".** Vali then redirected all the attacks towards the original ladon who had to set up his own barrier to stop his own attack from affecting him.

Vali grunted in disappointment nothing he did was working on ladon. The same however could also be said about ladon. No attack he launched had any affect on the heir of the lucifer clan. And whatever attack pattern he tried was promptly controlled and pushed back by lucifer heir.

"You are a worthy fighter Vali lucifer I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Ladon commented as all 100 of his heads began firing fireballs at vali.

Vali dashed into the air before he spread his wings and Albion began calling out. "( **Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide.)"** After all the fireballs had disappeared Vali channelled all of the extra energy he had gained into one collossal Dragon shot that was laced with not only draconic energy but also a little of his own demonic energy. Vali looked at ladon before shouting " **Demonic solar Dragon shot."**

He threw the giant dragon shot which forced Ladon to create the strongest barrier that he possessed. Soon an epic clash between the dragon shot and the barrier ensued. Soon however it was clear that the dragon shot was stronger and ladons barrier was beginning to crack.

In the end the barrier crashed and the main ladon was hit by the giant Dragon shot. An explosion ensued as soon as the dragon shot hit ladon making the whole area become covered in smoke. When the smoke cleared a mildly battered Ladon was scene growling at Vali.

However before either of them could continue fighting Euclid appeared before summoning a portal that took ladon away. Vali then sighed as another battle was over before he landed back on the ground and dispelled his armor while he waited for Issei to arrive.

Issei soon landed and dispelled his armor before saying "What do you think we should do?"

"Ive already sent a message to Azazel he did say that another meeting would convene in 2 days." Vali answered as Issei nodded before They disappeared to go back to their headquarters in the fallen angel territory.

As soon as they came back Vali left to go to his mother while Issei learnt that both Seigfried and Jeanne were visiting the church to help with some adjustments with their weapons. Since they were allies micheal had all but ordered for them to be helped.

He sighed as he entered the head quarters where soon every member of the hero faction was bowing down and respectfully greeting him something that he whole heartedly returned. He then made his way to the court yard where he found Le fay watering a few flowers. Smiling he walked up to her and took her hand before pulling her into his chest and softly kissing her on the lips.

Le Fay soon melted into the kiss before she placed both of her hands on his neck and began kissing him back. Soon they broke away and Issei looked at her lovingly while saying "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Nope you never did." Le fay answered with a smile of her own.

"Lets just say you are the reason I am alive and still have a heart. If it werent for you I think id have been a cold and broody bastard with no purpose in life." Issei answered making le fay give out a mega watt smile as she leaned in and pecked issei on the lips.

"And what is jeanne to you?" Asked Le fay.

"She is the one who taught me to open up my heart to others. While you broke my walls she made sure that they stayed broken. Both of you are immensely important to me. Just like any other girl will be if she ever reaches my heart. Untill then you both are the most important people in my life." Issei said.

Le fay smiled as she turned around began watering her flowers again this time however Issei was by her side and he had his arms wrapped around her as he placed his head on hers as he hummed a very happy tune.

A few minutes later Le fay was beginning to tire. Isseis warmth and the tune he was humming was way to much for her. Issei chuckled when he felt le fay doze off. He then softly scooped her up in a princess carry before taking her to his room. He then sat down on his bed before making Le fay lay down in between his legs. Her head on his stomach.

He protectively wrapped his arms around her before humming a soft tone that lulled her into an even deeper sleep. She snuggled into Issei and fell deeper into her dream land. A couple of hours later Le fay awoke and felt her self in some place very firm but warm.

Looking up she saw a sleeping Issei who had his arms protectively around him while his face held a smile. Smiling herself she went up and gave Issei a soft kiss on the lips before putting her head on his chest and once again felling into a pleasent sleep.

Out side the door both Vali and Arthur were looking on with smiles on their faces. Vali looked over at Arthur and said "You know I thought you said that youd gut anyone whod try getting close to Le fay what changed?"

"You and me both know what changed. Issei literally away all of our lives and rebuild them according to the opens we hoped for in our deepest desires. If anyone is good enough for le Fay its him." Arthur answered.

After that both of them got quite as they watched the sleeping couple before they left and went on their own merry way.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	19. Heavenly Protection

"Are you sure going alone is wise it could be a trap." Georg asked Issei for the upteenth time as Issei prepared for the visit to heaven.

"Its fine Georg Seigfried is going with me so its fine. Not to mention team Vali is coming as well. I know for a fact that if it is indeed a trap team vali will assist me. They do owe me after all." Issei said dismissing his second in commands worries.

"Fine but remember to keep my reverse sealing slip with you. Channel magic into it and I will be by your side." Georg said.

"Alright Alright. Chill out I can handle anything that comes my way." Issei said with a million dollar grin. Georg nodded with a sigh. Sometimes he just couldn't believe Issei he was sometimes as serious as a gladiator in fight before reverting to a goofy idiot.

"Alright then if at all goes to plan I shall see you in a couple of days." Georg said as he left Isseis office. Issei then sighed before looking out the window. It was finally the day when he would visit heaven and Gabriel. He reminded himself to thank Azazel for setting up this meeting.

His mind then wondered to the recent happenings in the super natural world. He knew that the world was walking on very thin Ice. One wrong move or one significant loss for the alliance and it was all over. He sighed the heavy tension of being a faction leader was beginning to get to him. However he knew that he had to be strong the fate of nearly the whole universe was currently being questioned as of now.

"You know you sound like an old man with all that sighing you are doing." A voice said to Issei.

Turning around to find a smirking Vali he said "Id like to see you doing any differently if you were sitting on as a head of faction that were facing an army whose sole purpose is world extinction. Not to mention being a leader is tough there are so many factors you need to consider. With time the pressure of the position gets to you, you know."

"No I dont know and maybe never will, because I know I am no leader type and probably will never be one as well." Vali said.

"So what are you doing here Vali?" Asked Issei.

"Azazel told me to get you. We are leaving for heaven right now. Seigfried and the others are already waiting for us outside." Vali said.

" Ok then lets go." Issei said as he stood up and clicked his fingers. A magic circle went over him changing his outfit. He was now wearing a black full sleeved shirt, with black combat pants and shoes. A long with a cape that had the shapes of three dragons. One red, one white and one purple.

Vali smirked when he saw the outfit and said "A change of wardrobe?"

"Fitting isnt it? The black dragon emperor displayed by the black robes." Issei replied with a smirk of his own. Both dragon emperors then left the room and began walking towards the exit of the headquarters where the rest of their group was waiting.

Once outside Issei said "Alright guys we are here lets go." Azazel nodded at that before handing everyone angelic halos.

"Put those on your heads. You wont be allowed to enter heaven without them on your heads." Azazel said. Everyone word lessly nodded before placing the halos on their heads. After that they channelled their magics into the halo and all of them were transported to the gates of heaven.

As they walked towards the gates two figures landed infront of them. One was a guy around Isseis and Valis age. He had an aloof look on his face. He had green eyes and blond hair. This was the strongest excorist and among the strongest angels in heaven dulio.

The other one was blond women. She too had blond hair with blue eyes. Her face was veiled behind a white cloth. She had a beautiful hour glass figure. She was the strongest female excorist while currently being the second strongest reincarnated angel Griselda Quarta.

"Welcome micheal sama has been expecting you please come this way." Grieslda said.

Everyone wordlessly followed them into what was among the prettiest sights ever. Dulio then spoke and said "Azazel dono, Vali dono, You will accompany grieslda san over there to go upto to level 6 where you will meet micheal sama. Issei dono will come with me to level 4 the garden of eden where gabriel sama is currently resting. The rest of you will be waiting with fellow brave saints."

Everyone nodded before stepping into the lift as they followed their guides. The first stop was level 4 where Issei got off and entered the garden of eden while the others continued of to their places.

(With Issei)

Issei couldnt help but take in the beauty if the garden of eden. It was something akin to perfection. As he walked he saw that Gabriel was softly watering one of the plants. He blushed when he saw her, in this arrangement she looked even more beautiful than usual.

He walked up to her and in a soft voice said "Hey Gabriel san how are you feeling."

"Ah Hyoudou dono I am very well now. Thank you for rescuing me." Gabriel serenely said.

"It was nothing Gabriel San. Also call me Issei or Ise. Hyoudou Dono makes me feel old." Issei said as he scratched the back of his head.

Gabriel giggled cutely before saying "Alright then its Ise Kun."

"Then is it ok if I call you Gabriel Chan?" Asked Issei.

It was gabriels turn to blush as she meek nodded a shy "Hai."

However before they could continue a large number of magic circles appeared in the sky and the sides. From them Rizviem and a large number of evil dragons appeared. Issei being an expert in barriers immediately felt one go up and felt that he couldnt call on his sacred gears anymore. Along with that he wasnt able to teleport out.

Gritting his teeth in anger and worry he quickly took hold of Gabriels hand and pushed her behind his back as he faced a grinning Rizviem. "How the hell did you get in here Rizviem?" Issei asked.

"Ara ara Ise kun what a pleasant surprise arent you glad to see me?" Rizviem gleefully asked.

"The only time I'll be happy to see you is when Vali rips your head of." Issei said as he tried to buy as much time as possible so as to think of possible ways in which he could protect Gabriel. She was still weakened and would be an easy target right now.

He looked over at Gabriel who was behind him and Said "Relax I wont let Any thing happen to you." He then clicked his fingers and a very strong barrier was erected around gabriel. It was purple in color and looked alive. He then said to her "What ever happens outside dont even think about coming out. It wont be long before the others realise whats wrong. I will hold them off until then."

"No you cant take them all on your own. Let me help." Gabriel tried to argue but Issei simply gave her a soft chaste kiss on the lips and said

"Trust and wait for me gabriel chan. I will come back alive." Gabriel couldnt say anything she was blushing and for the first time in her life she felt something different.

Yes she was an angel of love and loved everyone, but that was akin to how a how mother loves her child. No what she was feeling right now was for the first time love for another person who you see as an equal.

She placed her arms on her heart and fell its frantic beat as she saw Issei who was currently surrounded by Enemies. She shut her eyes as she thought " _God please help him. Please let him come back to me. Please let us be together."_

(With Issei)

Issei took of his cope before throwing it away. He then unsealed his red queen and skiadrum before giving the evil dragons a predatory grin of his own. This grin slightly unnerved Rizviem who was expecting Issei to be a little scared he didnt have his gear with him.

"You know me not having my gears is a handicap but it was something that I was completely prepared for. **DRAGON FORCE."** Issei finished with a shout. Immediately 6 draconic wings sprouted from his back as multi colored scales appeared all around his body. Along this change came a very drastic increase in Isseis power level.

Suddenly without a warning he charged at the Evil dragons in blinding speeds and was cutting them down at a fevorous pace. He then flew a little higher into the air with the evil dragons following after him. He then channelled his magic into both red queen and skiadrum before saying. " **Shadow tendrils."**

From skiadrum nearly hundreds of tendrils emerged before they latched on to the attacking evil dragons. As soon as the tendrils had completed latching on to the last evil dragon he raised Red queen and said " **GLUTTONOUS FLAMES OF PURGATORY."**

Dark red flames emerged from from tip of red queen before travelling up the shadow tendrils. The flames then caught all of the evil dragons that the shadows had latched on to. The dragons roared in pain as the flames ate them away but werent able to escape as the flames ate away at them all.

Soon Nothing but the ashes of a whole army of evil dragons were left. Issei was left panting. Using the original moves of his dragons was really taxing and he felt as though he had already exhausted near 35% of his reserves. He then suddenly heard Gabriel's scream and quickly turned to see her.

His eyes widened when he saw that the barrier was gone and that Rizviem had released a barrage of Attacks on her. Flying at full speeds he appeared right in front of gabriel with his back turned and pulled her into his chest and protectively wrapped his wings around her, so as to protect her from the attacks.

He gritted his teeth in pain and tensed his body as the attacks hit his back. Gabriel for her part was blushing up a storm as she found her self in her love interests chest. However she was steadily growing worried she could feel the slight tremors of pain in his chest and knew that he was taking in extensive damage.

Rizviem watched the scene with glee as he laughed loudly and said "Ara Issei kun is this a game? You protect Gabriel baa chan while I try to kill her. Hmm how does it sound? Does it sound fun ? Tell me tell me."

"Shut up you sick bastard there is no way in hell that I will let you get your filthy hands on gabriel chan." Issei shouted.

"Yes yes keep on playing that is what makes it fun. Hahahahahaha. Lets start round 2, however I should tell you that this round will be much looooooooonger." Rizviem gleefully said as he started firing demonic attacks at Isseis bare back.

Issei grit his teeth in pain before he screamed in agony after the tenth blast hit his back. "Yes Yes scream for me. That is a beautiful noise. I can't wait to get my hands on Gabriel baa chan. First I will take away her purity and voilate her and then when her mind is completely broken I will take all of her power and revive 666 kun to destroy the whole world. Hahahahaha."

Issei on the other hand did not reply. He knew he needed just one good shot to take away a victory here. But how? He knew he couldnt let gabriel go as that sick bastard would target her the moment he let. So he decided to wait it out in hope that help would arrive.

While he did that he began to channel his magic into his wings and legs as he needed to be faster than normal when he attacked to get the required damage done. However he was slowly losing his consciousness to pain and was now additionally fighting to stay awake from all the damage being inflicted to him.

Suddenly the barrier that was keeping things at bay broke open and a black western dragon appeared before it attacked Rizviem making him jump back to dodge the attack. He looked at the dragon and angrily said "Crom kun how dare you defy me?"

"Defy you? Dont make me laugh. I only joined your escapade because you promised me good fights. But since you are hell bent on destroying the world I wont have anyone to face. So I will be siding with the alliance to stop you. Issei hyoudou I shall protect the angel in your arms go finish what you started." Crom Crauch saud as he looked at Issei. Issei nodded before he let Gabriel go and staggered towards Rizviem.

" _Yo guys how much time can I be in the juggernaut stage at this damage?"_ Issei mentally asked as he felt his gears become active again.

"[ **10 secs no more no less. Any more than 10 secs and your body will break down.]"** Ddraig answered making Issei nod.

Issei then stopped before he raised his arms and chanted

" ** _"I am I about to awaken am the heavenly dragon king that stole the princples of Domaination, supremacy and Darkness from God. I laugh at,envy and ignore the infinite, I grieve at, pursue and darken the dream I shall become the black dragon of Domination, of supremacy and of darkness. And I shall take you from the depths of the black purgatory to the heights of the black heaven JUGGERNAUT DRIVE."_**

In a flash of black light issei was scene in the magnificent form of his metaloid dragon. Roaring to the sky he charged at a frozen rizviem and this time attacked with an intention of completely maiming Rizviem. Last time he attacked to just leave a message this time it was to leave a horrifying memory.

He cut off both of Rizviems legs and one of his arms in a fast pace in the first 5 seconds. In the last 5 seconds he focused all of his killing intent into his eyes and fired it right into Rizviems. Giving him the strongest Dragons curse he could muster. When time was up his armor dropped and he fell on his knees panting. He looked over to a screaming Rizviem who had disappeared in a magic circle of his own.

Crom crauch looked at Issei and said "We shall talk in detail later. I shall be in tanins territory in the underworld good bye." He finished as he disappeared in a black dragon gate. As soon as he left gabriel ran over him and hugged his injured frame tightly.

Issei was tired beyond measure and could only lightly lift up his own hands and hug her back. She then looked at him and saw how beaten up he was. He was bleeding from several different places along with having several bruises around his body. He then tucked a stray hair behind her ear making her blush as he said

"You are not hurt are you?"

"Baka how can you ask that look at how badly you are hurt. What if something happened to you?" Gabriel asked as tears threatened to escape her eyes.

Issei wiped away her unshed tears with his hand and said "Nothing would have happened to me I had my angel to return to after all." Gabriel blushed cutely before she put her face into Isseis chest to hide her embarrassment.

This was the scene that the others walked in on. Looking at Isseis banged up state and the fact that Gabriel was in his arms Azazel said "What happened here?"

Issei could only utter one word before his world went black. "Rizviem...".

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKE IT. READ AND REVIEW.**


	20. Spice of Life

Beeping sounds that was the first thing Isseis senses picked up when he regained his consciousness. He then felt heavier and warmer than usual and bearily opened his eyes. He found Gabriel, Jeanne and Le fay all on his bed sleeping.

He warmly smiled at the scene before laying back down and closing his eyes. As he contemplated the recent events he decided to catch up with his partners. " _Oi guys hows it going?"._

 _"[ **Good to see you awake partner.]"**_ Ddraig said as Al and vitra grunted in agreement.

" _How long have I been out?" Asked Issei_

" ** _{7 days partner.}"_** Al replied in a blank voice.

" _I see. Using juggernaut drive over an already profusely injured body must ve taken a big toll on me."_ Issei commented.

" ** _Thats saying it lightly, partner."_** Vitra said in a dry voice.

" _Hai, hai. So tell me what Did I miss during the time that I was unconcious?" Asked Issei_

" ** _(We'll tell you later for now you should go back to sleep. Your body needs it.)"_** Al said.

Issei nodded at that before he tightened his hold on his girls before closing his eyes and felling asleep. A few hours later Issei groggily woke up and heard the voice of his lovers.

"When do you think he will wake up?" Le fay solemnly asked.

"I don't know I just hope that its soon." Jeanne Said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I asked Raphael ni sama he said that Issei would wake up when he wants to. There is nothing he can do." Gabriel said as her voice cracked up.

"You know you could try asking the person in question." Issei said dryly his voice hoarse.

"Ise kun." All three girls shouted before latching onto Issei, whose body ached upon contact, but he held back his wince, not wanting to worry the girls than they already were.

He wrapped his arms around them and pulled them closer to his chest as he muttered soothing words into their ears helping them calm down. "Hey its ok I am here arent I?" He softly whispered.

"We were so scared. You were in a coma and were completely unresponsive." Le fay said as she sobbed into his chest.

"You idiot why did you go that far for me?" Gabriel asked as she lightly punched his chest.

"Promise us that you'll never do something this reckless again." Jeanne whimpered.

"Hey you know me I am way to stubborn to die. That coma was just a temporary nap." Issei warmly said before kissing Le fay on the head.

He then turned to Gabriel and kissed her on the forehead in the same manner before saying " I already told you Id do any and everything in my power to keep my angel safe." Gabriel atomically blushed at that before she turned away with a pout making Issei chuckle at her cuteness.

Turning to the final girl on the group he said "I cant promise that to you. You guys are way to important to me, If I didnt protect you to the fullest of my ability I wouldnt have managed to live with my self." He finished before kissing Jeanne on the forehead.

All 3 girls blushed at his words before they buried their heads into his chest so as to hide them from Issei who merely chuckled before wrapping his arms around the three of them.

From Afar the scene was being watched by Vali, Azazel and Micheal. "I think that is more than enough evidence for you to clear up any potential doubts you may have had?" Vali said as he looked over at Micheal from the corner of his eyes.

"I didnt have any doubts to begin with, his actions on the two occasions when he protected gabi chan were more than enough to convince me. Also I can tell that his feelings are pure and geniune, along with the fact that gabriel returns them. Since its a mutual affair I dont think I have any right in stopping them. Tho I am curious as to how he will stop gabriel from felling since They will have to do the deed." Micheal before finishing in after thought.

"( **Theres no reason to worry Seraph. Your sister is now a dragons mate meaning she is already partially marked by Issei. She wont fall even if both of them have sex. So relax.)"** Albion said.

"How is that possible?" Micheal asked in a voice that displayed both shock and confusion.

" **Simple seraph, when a mate mark is formed it gives the receiver one power. In the case of angels it gives them the ability to have sexual intercourse without the fear of falling."** Fafnir answered

"Wow I never knew that. How does it work?" Micheal curiously asked.

" **(Simple the power that the mate receives coats itself on the part that makes an angel pure keeping it safe from impurities. Hence** **allowing them to** **stay as pure angels while allowing them to have sexual activities.)"** Albion chimed in.

"Well I guess we should just leave them be. They have been worried about him for a long time." Micheal said as Vali and azazel nodded in agreement before the trio left leaving the group of lovers to their own devices.

"So now that I am up lets go and do something fun." Issei said as he tried to get out of his hospital bed. However he couldnt cover much ground as he was pushed back into the by 3 glaring girls.

"What?" Issei asked in a confused tone of voice.

"Dont what us mister." Gabriel said with a glare.

"Did you really expect that we'd let you leave as soon as you got up? You must be screwed in the head." Jeanne said with a glare of her own.

"You mister are going to stay here until the 3 of us deem it okay for you to leave. Are we understood?" Le fay said in a voice that promised pain.

"But.." Issei tried to argue but stopped when the three girls started emitting a bit of killing intent telling him that they werent in any mood to take no for an answer.

Sighing inwardly he did the only thing that he could at that moment of time. He merely nodded and said "Alright fine. I understand."

The trio of girls nodded before they left to get a few things for Issei. Issei sighed as he leaned back on his bed feeling incredibly bored. "You seem to be enjoying yourself over there." Vali said as he walked into the room with a smirk adorning his lips.

"I am bored beyond hell. I am already back to full health. The guys did repare my body back to its full functionality. I need some action." Issei said with a groan.

"Heh I can offer you an escape route tho I need a favor of you." Vali said.

"Id give you a favor even without some thing in return, but I'll humor you." Issei said with a grin.

"I need to get a gift for kuroka but I dont know what to get her. I need you to come shopping with me." Vali said with a nervous chuckle.

"Heh no problem but get me out of here first. I think I am being held back by some sort of spell by le fay." Issei said as he tried to stand up only to pulled back by the bed.

Vali wordlessly nodded before moving towards Issei and placing a hand on his shoulder before sending 3 concentrated blasts of energy into him. Issei then felt as if a lock was lifted off him. He then smiled before standing up and clicking his fingers. A magic circle then appeared over his head changing his clothes from his hospital ones to casual ones. He then nodded to Vali who created his own magic circle as the two of them disappeared into it.

(Scene break)

"So what do you want to buy for her." Issei asked as the duo materialised into a secluded area in a shopping centre.

"Thats what I wanted to decide on. I am thinking of getting her a necklace but don't know which one to get her." Vali replied.

"Heh lets go. I know just the thing for you guys." Issei said as he started leading Vali away.

(Scene break back at the hospital in heaven)

"Issei we bought you... some soup." Le fay started but stopped when she saw that the room was now vacant. She then looked down as her locks hid her eyes. Jeanne and Gabriel were no different. All 3 of them were emitting out a rather dangerous aura.

After a few minutes of silence all 3 of them shouted "ISSEI HYOUDOU YOU BETTER PRAY TO THE GODS TO SAVE YOU FROM US."

(Back with Issei.)

Issei sneezed voilently before stumbling a bit. He soon regained his step before continuing his walk. "Oi yoi okay there?" Vali asked.

"Yeah. I think some one must have been talking about me." Issei answered as he wiped his nose with his finger.

"Heh that mustve been your 3 girlfriends finding about your escape after they explicitly ordered you to stay put." vali said with a grin.

Issei shivered at the thought of the impending consequences of his choices before he shook his head and said "You know if I get out of what ever the three of them have planned alive, I will kill you."

"I look forward to it. I am sure I can still kick your ass 7 ways to Sunday." Vali replied with a smirk.

"Heh Id like to see that happen. I am not the same old idiot who shouted buchou and oppai at every chance I got." Issei replied with a smirk of his own as silence fell in between the two as they kept on walking towards their destination.

Soon they arrived at an antique shop where they found an elderly man by the counter. As the man saw Issei he crooked a smile and said "Ah Ise my boy how have you been?"

"I've been well ossan. Me and my brother here would like to buy a few things for our princesses. Do you think you have the things for us?" Asked Issei.

"I have the perfect things for you. Tho I have to ask did you increase the number from back then?" The old man asked Issei.

"Yup 2 is now 3. Tho I need you to give Vali here something out of the ordinary for his girl. It is the first time that he is gifting her something." Issei said with a grin as the man nodded.

"I see I see. Well laddie you came to the right place hold on a second as I get just the right things for you guys." The old man said before he disappeared of into his store room.

He returned a few minutes later after which he handed Vali a small box. Vali opened it and immediately grinned after he saw the prettiest ring he had ever seen. It was shiny silver in color with a black engraving of I promise written on it. On top of it was a yellowish blue gem.

"How much for this old man?" Vali asked.

"Its free laddie. Nothing is worth more than a maidens happiness. Since its your first gift for your princess its free." The old man said.

""I see thank you very much. But I still can't take it for free." vali countered.

"If thats the case promise me to become a permanent customer and to bring another guy with you in the future." the old man said with a smile.

Vali nodded in agreement and thanks before pocketing the ring. The old man then turned to Issei and handed him 3 small boxes. One of them had a beautiful white necklace, the second one had a pretty bracelet, while the 3rd housed an attractive earring.

Issei smiled at the sight of the 3 ornaments and imagined how beautiful they would look on his princesses. Issei then paid the documented amount for his 3 articles before both Vali and him left the building.

"So I guess this is it for now." vali said as he created a magic circle and stepped into it before he started disappearing.

"That it is. Wish me luck." Issei said as he created his own circle Before disappearing into it.

Issei reappeared into his hospital room and immediately felt a great feeling of forebodding hitting him. He gulped before turning around to meet his 3 blond girls.

"Hi girls I know all of you are extremely mad and want to pound me to the ground." Issei started as the girls nodded before they started walking towards him their auras rising.

"The only thing I will Say is, you can do whatever you want after I give you your gifts." Issei said as he walked towards the 3 girls who were now looking at him curiously.

Walking towards Le fay he took out the earring before he softly turned her blond hair to the side before latching it into her ear. After that he slightly nibbled on her ear causing the girl to shudder a bit as a blush made its way on her face. He then planted a soft chaste kiss on her lips and said "For my own witch an earring."

Le fay blushed atomically at his words before she looked away. Issei then moved towards Jeanne and as he pulled out the bracelet. He took her hand into his before he softly stroke it a bit. Jeanne blushed a bit at his tender strokes. He then slipped the bracelet onto her wrist. His hand then moved to her cheek as he softly stroked it before pulling her into a soft kiss. He then whispered into her ear " This bracelet for my knight."

It was now jeannes turn to shyly look away. Issei then moved towards Gabriel who was already shyly looking away. He then moved to stand behind her. He softly put her hair to a side before softly placing the necklace on her neck. He then softly kissed her neck making the poor angel blush and turning her into a stuttering mess. He then turned her around before wrapping his arms around her before softly planting his lips on hers.

He then pulled the shy angel into his chest and whispered "Will you be my angel gabriel?"

Gabriel blushed atomically at the question but nibbly bobbed her head up and down. Issei smiled softly at her before he bent down and bit her on the neck elicting a moan like gasp from the seraph. When he pulled back a draconic looking mark was seen on gabriels neck confirming her status as one of Isseis mates.

Issei then took all 3 of his girls before pulling them into his chest softly hugging them as he conveyed his feelings to them.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	21. The Next Step

**AN:- this chap will have a lemon read with caution.**

"You have to be kidding me." Issei said in complete and utter disbelief as he attended the latest alliance meeting.

"No we are not its a very dire situation." Sirzechs said with a grim expression on his face.

"That old bastard, he managed to steal a whole freaking island." Issei said in disbelief.

"Indeed and right now recovering the floating city of agares is our top priority." Azazel said with a nod.

"Though I am inclined to ask. Issei was that the second time you couldve killed rizviem but didnt?" Micheal asked looking directly at Issei. As he did gabriel looked on slightly worried not wanting her brother and lover to fight each other.

"Thats right." Issei said with a nod already knowing where this conversation was going to.

"Why didnt you kill him then? It wouldve saved us quite the headache." Micheal said

"I didnt kill that son of a bitch because he wasnt my kill to claim. The only one in the world who deserves to kill that bastard is Vali." Issei said as he glanced over to vali who was sitting next to azazel. Vali threw Issei a thankful nod who just smiled in return.

"With that out of the way what is our current game plan on getting agres back?" Asked Issei.

"We already have our best trackers looking for it. As soon as we find it we will gather a force before attacking and reclaiming it." Sirzechs said making Issei nod in understanding.

"Well if thats all we shall be leaving, I have some important things to catch up on. For example my beauty sleep." Azazel said making everyone chuckle at the joke before they left in their respective magic circles.

Issei then stretched a little before he teleported himself to his hq. It was already night time and apart from his factions big 7 everyone was asleep. Entering his office he was greeted by the aforementioned 7. All of them looked up to see Issei wordlessly asking for information.

"We are going to be preparing for battle. I will be going in alone. The 7 of you will be leading 7 of our battlions. The people who cant fight will remain in hq which will be sealed by Georg. Georg the seal you use should be one that can be opened immediately if the people inside hq are in any form of danger. Are we in agreement.?" Asked Issei.

"Are you sure going in alone will be ok for you?" Asked Georg.

"Yeah me tanin, crom crauch and Vali are going to be the opening wave. I am sure we will be able to handle anything they throw at us. You guys should put in your parts and every thing will go without a hitch. After that we will have a celebration party." Issei said getting nods of acknowledgment from around the room.

"Alright then get some rest and cease all other missions. We are expected to move in a week when the next tracking report comes in. Relax and get yourselves attuned until then. Dismissed." Issei said as the 7 people bowed out before leaving the room.

Issei sighed tiredly as he slumped in to his seat. He could feel that something big and bad was about to go down regardless of how much he or the alliance as a whole tried to stop it. He couldnt explain it even the air had a evil aura floating in it. A sense of forebodding hung around the surroundings.

"You seem tired Ddraig." A monotonous voice said from above him.

"That I am ophis chan. How can I help you?" Asked Issei his eyes still closed.

"I want to ask how you plan on dealing with lilith. I am sure that you know she is currently stronger than me." Ophis said.

"I'll win her over just like I made you accept me as your oni chan." Issei said as he grabbed ophis on his lap and softly patted the loli dragon gods head.

"But I dont like sharing Oni samas lap with anyone its my personal space." Ophis said with a slight pout.

"Don't worry Lilith is technically a part of you. Consider her a sister who is going through what you had to go through before you found me and Vali. We will rescue her just like we rescued you." Issei said with a reassuring smile.

"Will you really do that?" Ophis asked.

"Of course what are brothers for? Its our job to protect our younger sisters from the mean old world out there." Issei said as he pulled ophis into a soft hug.

"Good luck oni sama." Ophis said in a soft monotone voice.

"Don't worry Ophis we will come back safely." Issei said as ophis nodded before disappearing in a wisp of smoke. " _She must have gone to visit Vali. I wonder whats going on in that brain of his."_

Issei thought as he stretched his shoulders a bit before he stood up and walked towards his room keen on getting some much needed rest. He immediately removed his shirt revealing a very Lean and Toned body, before he entered the washroom and started refreshing himself.

Back in his room gabriel appeared in a cross of light and started looking around. She was bought out of her musings when Issei walked out of his washroom as he wiped his face of his towel. Gabriel froze when she saw Isseis chest and abs.

Issei smirked when he saw gabriels frozen form before he walked up to her and pecked her on the nose. This bought gabriel out of her shock as she blushed red both in embarrassment and the kiss that Issei had given her.

"What are you doing here gabi chan?" issei playfully asked as he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I-I-I." Gabriel tried to answer but failed as Issei kissed her on the neck and started licking and kissing all the way from her neck to her ears and lips.

"You *Kiss* what *kiss*?" Issei asked in between Kisses as he worked his way On the angel not letting her answer. Gabriel in response could only moan in pleasure everytime she tried to speak she would be cut of by a kiss. She the decided to just speak what she wanted to say and be done with it, and started forcing energy to her mouth.

"I-I-I w-w-wanted to spend the night with you." Gabriel managed to quickly stutter out. In response Issei wrapped his second arm around her before pulling her into until there bodies touched. He then kissed her square on the lips with his tongue invading her mouth. Issei then took the opertunity to explore Gabriels mouth and went as far as his tongue could go licking the insides of her mouth.

"Fwuah fwuah fwauh." Gabriel incoherently said as smoke escaped her ears and head when issei broke the kiss. Issei softly smiled at her shy blushing face and pulled her head in to his chest. He then bent down as he planted his lips on her head and softly kissed her.

He then took one of gabriels hands and put it inside his pants and wrapped it around his growing erection. Gabriel gasped in surprise when she felt her hand wrap itself around its hard cock. She quickly removed her hand from his pants and put it against her chest. This action made Issei frown a little. He then released Gabriel from the hug and started moving towards the bed to get some sleep.

This bought Gabriel out of her stupor and she said "Ise whats wrong."

"Its Nothing I was wrong to force myself on you. Its obvious you are not ready for the next step yet." Issei said with a small smile that made Gabriel bite her lip. She had originally come here so that she could take the next step with Issei and here she was destroying the mood that Issei had set for them.

She quickly moved and hugged him from the back and Said " I am sorry. I actually came here to move to the next step. Can we continue?"

"Are you sure there will be no going back after this?" Asked Issei.

"Yes I am." She answered in an even tone.

Issei then turned around before fiercely kissing her. He then broke the kiss before turning her around. He then began fondling her large breasts as he continued kissing her. A few moments later his hands found their way to the base of her shirt and started pulling it of. Gabriel offered no resistance and just lifted her hands letting her shirt go of. Issei didnt stop there and soon removed her bra revealling her EE cup breasts.

Issei then started fondling them and couldnt help but marvel at their softness. He had seen and touched a lot of breasts but he could confidently say that non of the others came close to Gabriels. They were the definition of perfection in every way. From size to its elasticity to the softness everything was perfection. Even the nipples were like small pink buds that seemingly invited Issei.

Not waiting Issei turned her around and pushed her against the wall. He then bought his head down and start sucking on her left breast. The change caused gabriel to have a flushing face as she moaned loudly. His hand then went around her back and started groping her other breasts while his other hand dropped down to her stomach before he put it inside her pants and reached her underwear. He then proceeded to push his hand into her underwear before he placed his hand on her pure and pink outer lips.

Gabriel shuddered and arched her back in pleasure as Issei touched the outer parts of her pussy while working on her breasts. "Aah Ise Aah." Gabriel moaned out. The feel of her amazingly soft body along with the sexy sounds she was giving out made Isseis cock rock hard. Issei was sure that neither Jeanne nor Le Fay had managed to make him this hard. He was going to make sure that gabriel wouldnt be able to walk tomorrow that much was certain.

He then proceeded to push his finger into her pussy making her gasp in surprise. However before she could react Issei lightly started thrusting his finger into and out of her pussy. Gabriel moaned as waves of pleasure hit her and she felt her legs buckling. However she wasnt able to fell down as Issei had a firm hand around her that kept her on her feet.

Issei then retracted his hand from with in her pants and then tried to remove them. He growled when they didnt go down easily and then literally ripped her pants of her. He then bent down and slowly removed gabriels panties revealing her moist pink pussy. The purity it showed was alluring and Issei found himself to be unable to take his eyes of it.

"D-d-d-dont s-s-stare t-to m-m-much." Gabriel shyly stuttered out.

"Sorry no can do. I am going to stare at your pussy all day long along with doing this." Issei answered after which he leaned forward and kissed her outer lips before pushing his tongue into her pussy and licking it. Gabriel arched back sharply and lost her footing and she fell down right in front of Issei with her back bent against the wall and legs slightly open.

Issei smirked at her new position before he bent down and put his tongue back into her pussy. He then start licking with a fervor pushing his tongue as far in as he could. Gabriels hands automatically went towards Isseis head and pulled it deeper towards her pussy. She suddenly felt hot as if something was coming. Suddenly she felt her orgasm approaching as she loudly shouted "ISSSEEIIII." and released all of her juice into Isseis open mouth who made sure to take in as much as possible.

When her orgasm stopped Issei broke contact from her pussy and licked his lips thoroughly enjoying the lemony taste of Gabriels juice. He then stood up and removed his trowsers revealing a fully erect 12 inch dick that was much harder than usual and was slightly twitching. He then lifted up the panting gabriel in a princess carry and moved towards his bed. He then set her right in front of him before kissing her on the lips.

He then pushed gabriels head towards his cock as he leaned back and said "I think its your turn to make me feel good now gabriel chan." Gabriel shyly nodded and with one hand she started to lightly stroke his dick while she lightly kissed it. Issei groaned as he felt her soft lips teasingly touch his dick. He was surprised to see that she had such a massive effect on him, this in turn made him glad that he saved her because just like his other two mates she was just the one for him.

"Gabriel chan try putting it in your mouth and bobbing your head up and down." Issei groaned out. Gabriel wordlessly put his giant dick into her mouth and slowly began bobbing her head up and down. Issei moaned as he felt pleasure flow through him as gabriel wrapped her warm mouth around his cock. However the wave soon receded as she was not using her tongue. This fact did not surprise Issei considering the fact that Gabriel was the purest girl in existence confirmed her lack of knowledge.

"Gabi chan try licking the bottom in a circular manner." Issei instructed. Gabriel in response wordlessly nodded and began moving her tongue as she bobbed her head up and down. A few minutes into this issei felt his orgasm approaching and groaned before he grabbed two fist full of gabriels long blond hair - stopping her from pulling back- and pushed his cock to the limit making it force its way down her throat causing her to gag on his cock. After that he directly released his cum into her throat sending in 3 bursts. He groaned as he slowly pulled out his dick leaving 2 additional bursts on her tongue.

He the removed his dick from gabriel mouth and released one fist of her hair. Gabriel took this moment to swallow the cum in her mouth before cough out the previous gag. He then lightly pulled her by the hair and softly kissed her on the lips before saying "Are you ready for the main course my angel?"

Gabriel shyly nodded before she lay back down and opened her legs. Issei then lined himself up in front of her woman hood before he lightly entered her. He kept on moving until he seemingly hit a wall. He looked at Gabriel who had a slightly fear ful look in her eyes. He leaned down and softly cupped her cheeks are kissed her on the lips.

He then said "Trust me gabi chan. This will hurt a little bit so I want you to grab my shoulders so that you have something to squeeze. That will help you with the pain." Gabriel nodded and did as told. Issei then slow started pushing in making gabriel whimper as she gripped his shoulders to help with the pain. Soon he broke through her hymen as gabriel let out a few tears in pain.

Issei tightly hugged her and started planting soft kisses to help sooth the pain. After a few moments of staying still he saw gabriel give him a small nod after which he slowly started moving. Gabriel was moaning as she felt Isseis hard cock hit her womb again and again.

Soon all the pain she was feeling had changed into pleasure and she found her self wanting more. "Faster Ise Aah." She sexily moaned out. Not needing to be told twice Issei moved his hands to her boobs and started playing with them as he started speeding up his thrusts into her pussy making her moans grow louder and louder.

Soon gabriel felt her orgasm coming and cummed with a loud moan. This however didnt stop Issei who was keen on trying as many different positions with Gabriel as possible. He then turned Gabriel side ways and lifted on of her legs with his hand and started pounding into her pussy from behind of her. Gabriel was tiring however the speed and intensity from Issei thrusts was forcing her to stay awake. 10 mins into the new position and gabriel felt another orgasm coming. "AAAAHHH." She screamed out as she orgasmed.

Issei wasted no time giving gabriel no rest he changed position once again and this time began fucking her doggy style. He too soon felt his release coming but pushed it back out of sheer will power. He wasnt going to be done this easily.

He then quickened his pace as he thrusted from behind. He then moved his hands and grabbed her large swinging breasts. "Aah Issei not so hard." Gabriel moaned out. Issei ignored her plea and removed his hands from her breasts. He then pulled on both of her arms with one of his hands while the his other hand went over to her long silver hair and started pulling on them.

Soon however both of them felt their orgasms coming. This time despite his stamina and will power Issei couldnt stop his release from coming. He mentally asked his dragons to make his sperm infertile so that he didnt make gabriel pregnant at the moment. Not when the khaos brigade was still out there.

"I am going to cum where do you want it?" Asked Issei.

"I-i-inside." Gabriel moaned out and soon both of them climaxed together. After which Gabriel slumped down unconcious with Issei following her Down. Issei himself was tired and didnt bother taking his dick out of her pussy. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled the blanket over them and then drifting of to sleep.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	22. Beginning of the end part 1

"So the flying stolen island has been located?" Asked Issei.

"Yes it has. We are launching our retrieval mission in a couple of hours." Azazel told the room.

"So the initial wave remains the same huh? Me, Issei, And crom crauch run riot while you guys come up and take out the rest." Vali asked.

"That's exactly it. You are the heavy hitters of the alliance. We need a good opening statement." Sirzechs said.

"Heh how nice. What about the several ultimate devils that joined rizviem. No disrespect but they are freaking powerful. Specifically belial." Issei said as he leaned against a wall and folded his arms.

"Two of them have already been dealt with by Sairaorg and Saji while the 3rd one turned herself in and helped the Sairaorg and saji beat the others. So the only one we need to be careful about is belial." Ajuka said.

" So a super devil with sacred gear cancelling abilitues which he has upgraded and a border line super devil with the ability to make powers and abilities worthless. How nice." Issei sarcastically said.

"Non the less we also need to consider the 3 evil dragons that still side with rizviem. Grendel, labdon and Niðhöggr. It is a simultaneously a good and bad thing that azidahaka and apophis have abandoned rizviem. Now we have no idea where they are and what they are cooking up. " Vali stated.

"Dont worry about them. They are much more intelligent than other dragons and will wait. So they are not the immediate concern. However what ever they have planned wont be any thing less than sinister to the extreme." Crom crauch stated thoughtfully making the whole room go silent.

"I guess we'll have some one like odin and zeus keep an eye out for them while we deal with rizviem. Even both of them will think twice before engaging two high tier gods. For Know the battle plan. I'll be taking my elite 7 and am sure that vali will be taking his team as well. Me vali and crom will deal with the 3 evil dragons while our teams handle any cavalry. After sirzechs and azazel arrive me and vali will deal with rizviem and belial." Issei stated making everyone nod.

"If we are all agreed lets move out. We have a giant flying Island to take back." Sirzechs said.

Before he could leave though Issei spoke up and said " Though I am curious why is the floating Island of Agres so important to the devils. Dont get me wrong but interest the devil high hierarchy has been showing leaves a lot to be questioned."

All 4 maous available at the meeting froze at the question. It was then after a few moments that Sirzechs sighed deeply and said "I am sure all of you know of the evil pieces that we devils use?"

When everyone nodded he continued and said " The blessing reincarnation wasnt always available to us. The great war and then the civil war literally cut us down to very meagre numbers. Added to our very low fertility rates it we were on a course to extinction. That was however until ajuka researched the flying island. The amount of energy it radiated was simply staggering. Infact it was much much much much times more potent than any regular soul energy. Naturally this fact peaked ajukas curiousity and he began a deeper research into agres. Among the findings was that that the energy actually came from crystals that grew at agres, it was those crystals that kept the island floating. After research and experimentation we finally found a way to recreate life and hence the evil pieces were born. Now I am sure you can guess why agres is so important to us." Sirzechs finished blankly.

Vali groaned at that before saying "That makes it even more dangerous. Think why would rizviem need that much potent magical energy. He is trying to release trihexa. Forget the regular plan, I say we go all in. We need to get to him before he activates his plan. Dulio and tobio along with his team can act as the shadow workers and cover up any of the loopholes we leave."

"I concur with the situation at hand its either all in or not at all." Issei added with a nod.

"Fine then I'll gather our forces we should be ready to move out in one hour." Falbium said.

"So will I." Azazel noted before he left the room. One by one everyone left to prepare for what could be called the turning point in the new war.

An hour later a gigantic force from the alliance marched towards the floating Island. Once near Issei spotted the three evil dragons waiting. He turned to his squad and said "Leave Niðhöggr to me that bastard has it coming for what he did to ophis." _(Reference to Canon scene in LN)._

He then flew towards the norse serpent and called out "Balance Breaker."

"[( **HEAVENLY DRAGON KING BALANCE BREAKER.)]**." In a flash he was in his black scale mail and crashed into the smaller norse serpent who was thrown back by the force of Isseis blow.

Issei watched on in disgust as the mad serpent spit out a large amount of saliva. Issei stared at it as it tried to get back up, however he didnt give it a chance and started attacking it with his strongest barrage attacks. They were many in number with each of them holding a fixed amount of power. He was content with increasing the suffering time for someone who had harmed his sister like figure.

"How do you feel now you bastard. I will make sure you feel everything you did to ophis multiplied by 100." Issei said before slamming Niðhöggr into a wall. He then flew into the air before spreading his wings as Al called out "( **Compression divider )."**

Niðhöggr roared in pain as he felt his very existence disappear. The suffering of his foe didnt deter him one bit as Al continued calling out "( **Divide divide divide divide divide divide divide divide divide divide)"** Al continued to chant until the very existence of Niõhöggr had been divided of and disappeared.

His battle complete and his faction the alliance soldiers already taking care of the small fry he flew towards the building where he felt that Rizviem would be waiting. However he stopped middway before he got close as he sensed liliths aura inside. He knew he couldnt face her alone and so stopped his assent and started killing the surrounding evil dragons as he waited for vali and crom crauch to appear.

(With Vali)

Vali flew right towards ladon. He was the only dragon with enough abilties to actually make it a close technique fight with vali. Valis first move was to fire a simple dragon shot at Ladon who batted it away with a shield from one of his heads. Nodding to himself he bought his heavenly dragon king scale mail. He then created a very very very large number of Weapons. All of them were pure magical energy.

Without wasting a single moment he fired l all of the spears and javelins at ladon who jumped back and activated his strongest shields. Vali then concentrated a large amount of magic into a small ball and then fired it at one point of ladons shields. The potent orb of magic expanded upon contact and broke the ladons shield for that point.

Albion then called "( **Reflect)"** at the same time Fafnirs voice rang out " **Creation field :- Wheel."** A goldish blue wheel was then created and it fit itself in the broken part of the shield and stopped it from regenerating. Fafnir then called out " **Creation Field :- Twin blades."**

As he called that out two midsized blades appeared in Valis hands and he then spread his wings to the maximum and jetted through the hole he had created and then with a fervor he began cutting down each and every one of ladons head with a frightening accuracy as he raced his way to the centre and life maintaining head of ladon.

The central head was backing away in fear, he had been prepared for vali using the reference from their old fight. He however wasnt expecting a Vali with this much magical potency and power not to mention his new found speed and finesse. It was sure to ladon that despite him getting the upgrade from the holy grail it was clear that Vali had tripple upped his training and was now on a slaughter path.

Just as he was about to swing towards ladons main head ladon smiled and said " **This was a worthy battle my young foe I shall face you again when my energy is once again allowed to take physical form."**

With that ladon closed his eyes and let valis swords cut him down not letting him regenerate. Vali then took in a deep breath before ge spotted Issei fighting around some minor evil dragons. Curious he decided to join up with him to see what was keeping him from progessing further.

(With Crom Crauch)

Crom crauch sighed as he saw both Vali and Issei fly towards their opponents. The brats had left him with the stupidest and the most annoying of all evil dragons. " **Hahahaha so I get to face you huh crom. I will kill you today and everyone will see why I am the strongest evil dragon to exist."** Grendel said with a manical laugh as he spotted crom crauch.

Crom crauch boredly looked at grendel and cleaned his nails from his shirt as he said "Really you just seem like a waste of time to me."

Grendel roared in indignation before launching himself at crom crauch. Crom crauch merely tilted himself downwards before he punched crom crauch to the ground. Despite having the strongest scales amongst the dragons grendel couldnt help but feel the weight of the punch as he crashed into the ground.

"You claim to be the strongest evil dragon huh?" Crom crauch asked as his face morphed into a manical grin. He then proceeded to transform and released his midnight black dragon form. He then dashed towards grendel and lifted him up before piercing him into the ground. He then began moving around taking the still pierced grendel with him.

Crom crauch then proceeded to throw grendel into air, before he dashed at him and buried his claw deep into grendels chest. Grendel may have had the strongest scales among the living dragons but crom crauch wasnt known as the only living dragon to be at the heavenly dragon level without any reason which is why he was able to encompass through grendels scales.

He then once again sent grendel crashing into the ground. Crom crauch then decided to throw in a final shoe and show every dragon around why he was the new apex predator amongst them. He knew that the two young dragon emperors would one day reach his level but until then he was going to remind them of his station as a superior.

With that thought he began unleashing a golden coloured aura that shook the very foundations of the area they were in. Everyone from the maous to the evil dragons, to the soldiers in the alliance army that included influential figures like tobio, dulio, to the vali team and hero faction and finally to rizviem and his crew as well,- stopped to look at the magnificence of crom crauch.

The golden aura was now causing stones to rise into the air. Issei couldnt help but feel slightly suffocated as he stared at the spectacle in awe. Vali wasnt far behind as even he couldnt help but stare at the site before him.

"[ **Watch closely partner that is the level every mortal dragon aims to achieve but only a few hand picked manage to reach it.]"** Ddraig said out loud.

"So thats the heavenly level under control huh?" Issei softly said.

"( **Indeed it is. While me and ddraig have no doubts that you and vali will eventually reach it, you are still several leagues away from it even with the help of our sacred gears.)"** Albion answered.

"Damn." Vali stated breathlessly.

"Damn indeed oh ugly brother of mine. Damn indeed." Issei said.

Too entranced by the spectacle in front of vali ignored the jab and stored it away in his brain to use on an occasion in the future. Crom crauch then decided to restart his assault on the now sweating grendel. He disappeared in a golden flash and in mere moments grendel found himself flung into the air with both of his wings ripped away from his body.

Crom Crauch then charged his golden aura and focused it into his fist. He then thrust his fist forward towards grendel and a very large golden wave of magical energy surged forward and flew towards grendel, hitting the crime force dragon head on. Grendel roared in pain and agony as the blast overwhelmed him. His scales were futily trying to protect him but were failing badly.

Soon he was completely overcome by the giant blast and was overtaken. This resulted in a large explosion ensuing. When the smoke had been cleared everyone was shocked to see the complete disappearance of grendel. Seeing that crom crauch nodded his head in satisfaction before reverting back to his human form. He then blew on his fist before putting it back down. He then flew towards issei and vali to discuss the next course of action.

The ending of his battle bought the rest of the alliance soldiers out of their stupor and they began attacking the evil dragons taking them out one by one. A few moments later crom crauch joined Issei and Vali and said

"Why are you two not moving forward, I would have thought you'd have rushed in to take out rizviem as soon as you were done."

"I did think about that but we were severely out numbered. I am sure Rizviem has Belial, Cao Cao, and euclid all waiting. Not to mention there is lilth to think about as well." Issei said getting a nod from vali.

"I see, it was the right move to wait then. I think it would be prudent to wait for Sirzechs to get here, before we go in." Crom Crauch said with a nod.

"By the way what happened to grendel?" Vali curiously asked.

"I removed him from the plain of ever existing. He will now never be reformed or live again. I ended him in the most literal way possible." Crom Crauch said with a shrugg.

"So in a way that attack was your version of my longinus smasher and Valis compression divider." Issei said with a nod. The trio were then soon joined by sirzechs and then proceeded towards the central tower where they would face Rizviem and his remaining cronies.

 **Bang thats it for the chap hope you liked it.**


	23. notice

Hiya guys. Its your friendly neighbour hood fan fic writer The sous here. I was wondering if all of you would be kind enough to help me in a small dilemma of mine.

I have recently become enamored with harry potter fan fics and decided that I wanted to write one of my own. Keeping that in mind I wanted some help in brainstorming the following ideas

 **1)Harrys parents are alive, and drop him of to the durseleys to train his brother. At 5 he accidentally breaks the holds on his magic and becomes an elemental mage. The flamels sense his awakening and take him away to train him. He makes a return 9 years later during the quidditch world cup. The story goes back to canon from here.** **2) At the end of the chamber of secrets during the fight with the basilisk harry summons not only the sword of gryffindor but also the dagger of Slytherin and the knife of Ravenclaw. The 3 artifacts contain the magic energy of said founder and they begin to train harry.** **3) Harry is killed by voldermort at the end of the hallows and meets death. There he learns of Dumbledores, weasleys and hermiones betrayal towards him and is bought clean out for information. He is sent back in time to when he was 7 with his memory intact. Finding his fathers trunk in the attic he gains all of his parenst, siriuss, and remus books, notes up to their masteries along with several portraits of his ancestors who begin training him.** **4) An idea adopted from the shadow mage and deaths champion. Harry is a shadow mage and kills voldermort. However with no purpose to his life and him contemplating death he is sent to another dimension by fate and death to where he is 11 years old again and his parents and siblings are alive and well.** Keep in mind all these fics contain not so canon pairings along with Dumbledore being a manipulative dick, a bit of weasley bashing and whole bunch of asskicking.

Ring me up asap on kik or the site. My username for kik my "TheSous" kik.me/TheSous

Until then.

TheSous


	24. The battles begin:- Issei Vs Cao Cao

"Alright everyone is here. Who exactly faces who?" Issei asked as soon as sirzechs joined the group.

"I call dibs on rizviem. There is no way that bastard is going to escape my wrath this time around." Vali said in a strong voice making everyone nod.

"Leave belial to me. I am sure that I am the best equiped to face someone with his worthless ability." Crom crauch said garnering nods from the group.

"I will look for and take care of Euclid. He has caused more than enough problems and sadness for grayfia already. I am going to bring him in." Sirzechs said in a blank voice. However the anger in his eyes was not lost to anyone. His aura itself was on a whole other level.

"Than that leaves me with the snivelling bastard Cao Cao. I still havent gotten back at him for the damage he inflicted on gabi chan." Issei said his face turning feral as a sinister grin made its way on to his face.

"Alright then lets move out. If anyone of you gets a visual on Trihexas sealed form do your best to destroy it and call the rest of us." Sirzechs said as he delivered the last of the orders before the quadruple moved into the central building.

As soon as they entered they found Cao Cao waiting for them. His eyes closed as his face supported a rather serene expression. As soon as they got close he opened his eyes and stared at the foursome and said "Greetings, Tenryuteis, Maou dono and King of Evil dragons. Rizviem sama has been expecting you. As you may have noticed I am here to stop you."

"Well lets see how you manage to do that. Go guys." Issei said as he stepped infront of the group.

As soon as he stepped forward Ddraig, vitra and Al all roared out " **{[( HEAVENLY DRAGON KING BALANCE BREAKER SCAIL MAIL LEVEL 3.)]}"**

"You guys go ahead. I will take care of him and meet you later." Issei said without looking at the trio behind him. The other three nodded before they proceeded to walk away. Cao Cao made no motion to stop them he himself knew that he did not stand even a remote chance against some one like Sirzechs or Crom Crauch.

"You should have joined our purpose it would have been much more easy had someone of your caliber decided to join qillopoth." Cao Cao said to Issei his eyes still closed.

"As if Id join this crap. I am really glad that you left the hero faction, those lads are really nice when not bothered by assholes like you." Issei snapped back.

Cao Cao did not immediately reply and instead gave a manical grin before he opened his eyes. Issei gasped when he saw them. Instead of having normal human eyes he now supported two purple serpentine eyes with black slits cutting down the middle.

"Ho interesting. I see in the end even you were way to cowardly to complete your goals with your morals still in place." Issei commented.

"Don't talk as if you know me you filthy half breed. I lost all hope in mans power to fight the supernatural which is why I abandoned those hopeless causes. I took on a new power that made me new serpentine king. I absorbed the power of Medusa into me." He snapped back.

"Hmm interesting. The power of the queen of serpents vs That of 3 dragons. If should be interesting." Issei said before he fired of a large dragon shot at Cao Cao.

Cao Cao didnt move from his spot instead his eyes glowed a bit and the attacks just froze middair before turning to stone. However he was hastily forced to bring the true longinus spear in front of him so as to block the X shaped dual sword slash aimed at him.

The force of the slash however was more than enough to push him back a few paces. Looking he found Issei in his black scalemail with 8 white wings, green orbs and yellow eyes, holding a red blade in one hand and a black one in the other.

"You have grown even stronger than our recent excursion." Cao Cao commented.

"The one in which you ran away with your tail inbetween your legs?" Issei taunted.

"You'll pay for that **Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin."** Cao Cao called out and released the 7 hidden treasures from his gear.

Issei on the other hand sharpened his senses to the maximum before he raised his swords ready for battle. He knew how effective those seven treasures really were. He wasnt really worried about the eyes of medusa as his reserves were more than large enough to counter his stonification.

" **Kahabatei Ratana."** Cao Cao called out and immediately 15 knight like structures came out from one of the 7 treasures. Issei was immediately on guard. However Cao Cao was not done. " **Atsusa Ratana."** As soon as he called that out all 15 of the knight like structures began to randomly teleport around Issei creating oppertunities to attack him from several sides.

Issei to avoid being hit from the impossible angles thrust red queen into the ground and called out **"SHORI NO TATE."** A red forcefield was then erected around Isseis immediate surroundings offering him a 360 degree protection from the attacks.

However Cao Cao once again proved to be relentless as he released yet another " **Atsusa Ratana."** Before using it to teleport behind of Issei. Once there he charged his power and then shouted " **Balinayaka Ratana."**

A huge force impacted Isseis shield shattering it before sending Issei flying into the air. At once all 15 knights attacked him but nothing came out of it as solid spikes emerged from within the shadows impaling the knights and causing them to disintegrate into the shadows.

Issei gracefully landed on the ground and said " **Prison of Shadows."** Shadows them emerged from the ground and rushed towards Cao Cao who jumped into the air before calling out " **Hatsutei Ratana."** As he called that out he began floating in the air completely safe from the shadowy prison.

However Cao Cao, not wanting to relent in his assault immediately called out " **Eyes of Medusa magical paralysis."** His eyes shown a deep voilet causing the shadows them self to turn into stone. Cao Cao then caused the stone to break with a small blast. He then banished the stone and rubble towardstowards Issei temporarily blocking his Vision.

He then charged and bought down the true longinus in a sharp slash hitting Issei dead on causing him to crash into the wall, resulting in a small explosion. When the smoke from said Explosion had dissipated, Issei was seen embedded into a wall with a little crack on his armor that was easily fixed.

"Not bad but you'll need to up your game if you wish to win. That attack barely even scratched me. Now its my turn." Issei said before his wings flared into action and he disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared behind Cao Cao and began jabbing him at a very fast rate with all of his punches making contact. He then bought his hands together and sent a strong magical attack into Cao Cao stomach making him fly through the wall.

When the rubble and dust had cleared away Issei saw an Unconscious and heavily bleeding Cao Cao on the floor with the true longinus felling down a few steps away from him. However Cao Caos body had suddenly begun to bubble and soon exploded. In its place was now a 30 foot long 7 headed serpent with a female body connected on top of the Central head. Medusa was out in the open and unchained.

" **Finally I am free from that blasted brat. And now I can finally enjoy a good meal for myself."** Medusa said as it hungrily eyed Issei.

" _Umm guys any idea on how to deal with this infraction?"_ Issei mentally asked.

"( _ **Use the true longinus over there.)"**_ Albion said making Issei mentally gape at him. However before Issei could retort Vitra said

" _ **Thats not a bad Idea. You should be able to use it since the current user was killed in battle vs you. And sacred gears are semi sentient so they dont immediately Vanish."**_ Vitra said Dimming Isseis doubts but not completely removing them.

" _ **[Do it partner. Nothing else that we have will work on medusa right now. That beast is easily stronger than Rizviem and you can't use Juggernaut drive since you may still have to face a few further opponents. Not to mention the true longinus will be very helpful if push comes to shove vs Trihexa.]"**_ Ddraig said making Issei nod.

" _Really is it that powerful?"_ Issei asked in a rather shocked manner. He knew that the true longinus was a rather strong gear, but to be able to seal the beast of apocalypse was something he did not expect.

Before Any of his 3 dragons could reply Issei was forced to jump out of way as a head of medusa lunged at him. However that was just the beginning as at once all 6 heads moved to attack him, coming at him from all sides.

Issei once again erected the barrier set by red queen and stopped to take a break from the very strong, fast and vicious outbreak from Medusa. " _This isnt working. How in the seven realms of Hell was Cao Cao able to conceal something this powerful into his own body.?"_ Harry furiously asked in his head.

 _ **"He must have been using the power from the true longinus. I can't think of any other reason since medusa is said to be at least at dragon king level. And the one in front of him seems to have been enhanced by the sepiroth graal. So its easily at the heavenly level."**_ Vitra answered.

"[ _ **The best option will be to get the spear in your hand. You will know what to do when you have it in your hand.]"**_ Ddraig answered his Voice suddenly turning cryptic.

" _And how do you suggest that I do that on great one? In case you haven't noticed that thing is several levels above me. The only chance I have to win is to go juggernaut."_ Issei snarked back.

" _ **(Arent you the heavenly dragon king? Just boost your power and explode it outwards before creating the diversion you needed.)"**_ Albion snarkerd right back make Issei inwardly palm his face at his own stupidity.

It was then that his gauntlets shown as Ddraigs voice rang out "[ **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST EXPLOOOOSSSSSIIIIIIOOOONNNNNN]"** Ddraig called out as A firey red and black aura erupted around Issei before he gave a loud war causing it to hurtle outwards.

This outburst made the medusa lose its temporary control and lost its eyesight for a few moments. Issei took full advantage of that and made a grab at the True Longinus. As soon as he held it out it went into its balance breaker state and 7 orbs were seen floating.

" _Ddraig was right."_ Issei mused because as soon as the true longinus was in his hands he knew just he needed to do.

"Ddraig charge it up once more, Albion take the force out of its attacks using half dimension, Vitra use our strongest shadows to keep this bastard in place we are ending this.." Issei shouted as Vitra, Ddraig and Albion immediately started calling out.

" **Shadow binding tendrils."** Vitra called out as immediately several large tendrils and chains of shadows erupted from the ground and wrapped themselves around the now thrashing Medusa.

"( _ **HALF DIMENSION.)**_ " Al called out as the wings of his scale mail flared out and began sapping the strength from the thrashing queen of serpents.

"[ **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]"** Ddraig called out as Issei felt his power fill him up.

"Don't fail me now true longinus." Issei muttered to the spear in his hands and the orbs around him. He then steeled his eyes and said " **Atsusa Ratana."** As he said that he had teleported right on top of the meduse before he pointed the spear at queen of serpents and said "Do It now ddraig."

" **[TRANSFER.]"** Ddraig roared out and transfered all of the collected energy into one of the seven orbs of the true longinus.

" **BALINAYAKA RATANA."** Issei roared out sending a super charged blast at the restrained Queen of Serpents and Completely obliterated it. Wiping it of from its very existence.

However he did not have time to react as he was suddenly teleported to a black area with nothing in sight. However he was glad that all 3 of dragons were with him, standing close to him in a protective manner.

"Whats going on where are we? How did we get here? Why are we here?" Issei asked out loud. However it was not any of his dragons who answered it was a voice coming from a figure from in front of him.

"Isnt it obvious this place is the Limbo or the abyss as you call it and as for how and why, I bought you here because I wanted to talk to you." The Figure said as he stopped a few metres away from Issei, ddraig, Al and Vitra. Issei could hear all 3 dragons of his growling from behind him. It was sure that the figure in front of him was powerful. However before he could question the figure for his identity ddraig beat him to it and said

" **[Its been a while hasn't it 'god of the bible?]"**

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. TOODLES.**


	25. Sirzechs vs Euclid

"[ **Its been a while has it not? God of the bible?]"** Ddraig growled out much to Isseis shock.

"Why yes, yes it has old friend." god said with an amused smirk.

(Elsewhere with Sirzechs)

Sirzechs was the next one to break away from the group as he was soon faced with his chosen competitor, Euclid. Both Euclid and Sirzechs stared eachother down after which Euclid said

"Sirzechs." He intoned with a nod.

"Euclid." Sirzechs replied blankly.

"What are you doing here Sirzechs?" Euclid asked.

"I am going to bring you in. You are going to pay for all the emotional strife you put grayfia through." Sirzechs said as his eyes suddenly began to glow with power.

"Ara, It seems that we are at an impass since I definitely wont be going with you. Though I am glad nee chan married someone who deeply cares for and loves her." Euclid said as he began powering up as well.

Sirzechs was inwardly surprised by the line he spoke but did show it. After a small stare down both devils launched themselves at each other and began a hand to hand confrontation.

For a moment neither of them seemed to be gaining the upper hand and the battle was slowly but steadily speeding up and was also growing with intensity as both the ultimate class devil and the super devil were increasing their power with each punch and kick.

Euclid however knew he couldn't keep up with Sirzechs speed and intensity for long. Sirzechs unlike him wasn't an ordinary ultimate class devil he was a freaking super devil someone with enough strength to be ranked among the top 10 in the world. He was bought out of his musings when Sirzechs suddenly notched his speed up exponentially and broke the dead lock with a powerful jab that sent him flying into the wall.

Euclid however hurried out of the rubble and began firing concentrated blasts of demonic fire towards Sirzechs who simply batted them away before firing a few blasts of the power of destruction towards Euclid whose shield was in place to block the melee attacks.

"You have improved from last time Euclid. You weren't able to block my magical attacks the last time that we actually faced in battle." Sirzechs commented.

"I am surprised to think that you would see me as the lazy type who didn't train and hone their abilities." Euclid dryly replied back.

"Tho it seems your fighting style hasnt changed all that much since I am able to keep up with you when you're serious." Euclid continued. Sirzechs looked at him in surprise before he laughed a bit and batted away two magical attacks and a punch from Euclid before pushing him back.

Euclid however was afronted by Sirzechs's reaction and voiced out his frustration. "Can you please share the joke that way even I can get the kick out of this situation." He sarcastically called out to Sirzechs.

"It is pretty funny that you think that I am even remotely close to taking you seriously. Right now I am simply limiting my power to upper tier Ultimate class level. I have not even released the Maou level much less my super devil power." Sirzechs amusedly told him enjoying the slight look of shock that had appeared on Euclids face.

"Well seeing that you are currently in a disbelieving mood I shall show you a little glimpse of my true power." Sirzechs said as he flared his magic. The power of destruction then started seeping out of his body. The power of destruction then began to condense back as it started coating itself around Sirzechs.

When the move was complete Sirzechs was coated around in the power of destruction which which acted like a armor around his body. "Now then let us resume. I will let you make the first move." Sirzechs said as his lips twitched upward in a challenging and tauntive manner.

Euclid was mad for a few moments before he took a deep breath and returned Sirzechs smirk. "I may not be at the super devil level but I too have broken down the threshold at the upper tier ultimate level. Let me show you my power."

As soon as he finished wings made of pure fire erupted from his back and he was surrounded by weapons made of fire as well. Sirzechs raised an eyebrow at that and was clearly impressed by the amount of power being displayed by Euclid.

"Impressive it seems that youve finally managed to match grayfia chan in power." Sirzechs commented.

"Indeed but I know that Nee chan will still be the one victorious if we fight again." Euclid commented. No more words were exchanged as the duo charged at each other and began fighting. Euclid was manipulating his weapons made of fire and attacking while the power of destruction on sirzechs body stopped any incoming attack coming towards him all the while causing Euclid damage whenever he got close enough to sirzechs.

Euclid was inwardly getting frustrated. He couldn't land a hit on sirzechs. His armor would destroy any projectile attack coming towards him long before it actually reached him and its destructive nature made it impossible to cause him physical harm. "Well all of this was well and good but now I need to end this." Sirzechs said as disappeared in a burst of speed before reappearing behind Euclid.

Euclid was unable to react as his world went black and he was knocked out cold by a chop to the neck by Sirzechs. As he fell down all of his magic dissipated away leaving behind Euclid in his basic form.

Sighing Sirzechs powered down before he bent down to lift Euclid up. However he then spotted a magical circle on the nape of Euclids neck. It was a loyalty spell that seemed to be branded towarre the Lucifer crest. Growling in anger at rizviem sirzechs channelled a bit of power of destruction into that circle completely disintegrating it. After that he lifted Euclid on to his shoulder before leaving the building. He knew that there were no inmediate concerns there.

(Back with Issei)

"[ **We aren't friends and you know that you back stabbing bastard.]"** Ddraig growled out, as Al and Vitra hissed at the amused god.

"Come now ddraig you wound me, I thought you trusted me?" god said his voice still amused.

"[ **You lost all of mine and Albions trust when you went behind our backs and sealed us near the end of our battle. If you wanted a fight why didnt you ask us on the forefront were you to scared of our power?]"** Ddraig asked back.

"No it was due to a greater reason. One that I could not have shared at that time." god said with a sad sigh.

Before Ddraig could reply Issei cut in and said "So does your being here mean that you are finally going to tell him the reason and thought behind your actions?"

"Thats right I am here to come clean about my actions from a millenia ago." god said

"[ **I am not going to waste my time on any wackado explanation.]"** Ddraig growled out irritatedly.

"Come on Ddraig lets hear the old man out. It wont take us to long." Issei said as ddraig huffed a bit before nodding.

"Now then please explain." Issei said as he crossed his arms and turned to god as he leaned his body back into ddraigs scales.

"Very well. It all started with a prophecy." God said as he began the tale of a very controversial but true story.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. SORRY FOR THE SHORT LENGTH I WANTED TO GET ONE FIGHT IN EACH CHAP THANKS.**


	26. The Prophecy Gods Angle

"Very well it all started with a prophecy." God calmly stated.

"Prophecy?" Issei asked with an Expression of intrigue on his face.

"Yes. Why do you think I suddenly decided to stop the first great war and leave my children alone? Do you think I enjoyed that?" God said with a little anger seeping into his voice.

"[ **Chill out Eloheim its not partners fault, so keep your anger and dispair to yourself. Also get on with your story we dont have all day.]"** Ddraig cut in.

"Fine then heres what happened." Eloheim said as he explained the prophecy.

(Back in the Real world)

It was a tense silence in the room. The only sounds heard were the very distant sounds of the battles occuring else where. The slight breeze in the room was the only thing that was moving in the room. The tension and pressure in the room was so intense that it could literally be seen and cut into with a simple finger alone.

In the room, about to begin was the impending battle between Crom Crauch and Belial Delhauser. "You should leave while you can Delhauser. Even if your power matches that of a super devil you still arent even close to beating me." Crom Crauch said.

"That may be true but it doesnt mean that I can't hold you off for a little while." Belial calmly replied back making Crom Crauch chuckle at his expense.

"What seems to be the joke going on here?" Belial asked slightly irritated due to the lack of respect being shown by the evil dragon in front of him.

"It seems you are a little full of yourself. I am the only heavenly level being in the world. The second strongest after ophis. Even the Hindu god of destruction hesitates to take me on. You, who is not even completely on the super devil level, think can hold me of? Let me show you how its done gaki." Crom Crauch growled out before he disappeared in a burst of speed and punching Belial into a wall.

Belial grinned to himself before he stood up and tried to activate his ability only to find that it wasn't working. Seeing his confusion Crom Crauch chuckled again before saying "I know all about that little ability of yours. Worthless I believe it is called. Let me tell you a little flaw that you may or may not know about your own ability. It is entirely inaffective against people whose reserves are 1) larger than yours, and 2) Denser than yours. In this case the difference is way to collossal to even compare. My reserves are like an ocean compared to yours which is a measly swamp. Now them prepare yourself." Crom Crauch said before he disappeared once again and started beating the shit out of Belial.

(One major ass kicking later)

Beliel was unconsciously twitching on the floor. His body mangled body was full of bruises, lacerations and broken bones. Crom Crauch was standing near him as clapped the dust of his hands.

"Disrespectful gakis not knowing how to respect their elders." He said before lifting Belial up and leaving to drop his prisoner with the others before coming back to help Vali with Rizviem.

(Back with Issei)

"Near the end of the great war 2000 years ago. I had a vision a premonition to be exact. The beast of annihilation would be unleashed upon this world and would fight the dragon of dreams in a fight that would render the end of life as a whole. This vision in itself had me worried as hell and I had a plan in place to get the leaders and all fathers of the other factions into a temporary alliance and to then combat the beast of annihilation at the end of the earth before destroying it." Eloheim said before pausing a little bit.

"This beast of annihilation as you called it what is it?" Issei asked curiously before he became confused as he heard the hissing of his partners and saw the darkening of Eloheims eyes.

"That beast is the most horrific thing to ever exist. It is easily stronger than ophis and is equivalent to Great red. Appearance wise it is a six headed monster thats all I can and will say. It is called Trihexa or 666. Anyways before I could implement that plan I had another premonition. It showed me the coming of Lifes savior. A man who would despite the challenges and betrayals in his life would come out on top to save everyone. He would have the power of dragons by his side and would then beat trihexa." Eloheim once again stopped letting the current information sink in.

Taking the silence as a que for the asking of questions Issei spoke up and said "So all of your plans changed to what actually caused the end of the great war."

"Right in one. I abandoned my original plan and set upon making my new. When the plan was done all I had to do was ensure that all the pieces were in place. The first step was to befriend both ddraig and albion when it was done I decided To create the Sacred gear system. Creating the ordinary sacred gears was easy enough but their power was limited so I had to look for other sources of power for the gears." Eloheim said before seeing the question in Isseis eyes.

"Thats how most of the longinus's came into play isnt it." Issei said as he sucked in a breath.

Eloheim face broke into a dry grin" Why arent you the smart one. You deduced correctly. I created the longinus gears. While people do consider them to be bugs in the system, they are wrong, the 13 longinus are unique and one of their kind. Other gears may come close to their basic but will never match the complete power if the longinus gears. I knew that the ordinary way of creation would work so I started searching for alternate sources of power to use for each of the gears." He finished taking in a little breath and waited to see if Issei like earlier would connect the dots himself.

"So you searched alternate sources of magic, or in other words sentient souls, powerful spells, objects and curses." Issei deduced making Eloheim nod.

"Damn kid you have got a great head on your shoulders. I can see why my daughter fell for you." Eloheim said with a grin.

"Huh who's your daughter?" Issei asked confusedly making all 3 of his dragons sweatdrop at his denseness in some of these matters.

"The seraph Gabriel is my daughter. I hope that you treat her well." Eloheim said with a little Killing Intent directed at Issei.

"Oh Ok then. You don't have to worry about me treating her wrong. She's my angel and it will be a cold day in hell before I let anyone hurt her." Issei replied back completely unfazed by the killing Intent.

"Oh well thats good. Now back to the matter at hand. As you theorized I did begin searching for the aforementioned sources of magic and I did find them. My first find was the eye of horus that could control the weather. It was used to create the Zenith tempest. Following that I found a powerful spell dimension lost and a curse telos karma. As you may have guessed their namesakes became the gears. The next thing that I used was my battle inspiration and sight to create innovate clear. The next thing that I did find was the innate inborn ability from one of my followers, the ability to create monsters. I took away his ability before strengthening it numerous amount of times before using it to create annihilation maker." Eloheim said before drawing in a breath.

"That explains 5 of the gears not the remaining ones." Issei pointed out.

"I am getting to that you impatient brat. Damn brats of today have no respect for their elders. Anyway the next thing to seal was a little bit of my sentient and my holy flames for the incinerate anthem before I sealed the strongest Ice Demon of the time for the absolute demise gear. Now the next two gears were the easiest to create. Both the nemean lion and the high level yokai for the regulus nemea and the cyanis lycaon. Now here comes the hard part. While teh creation of these gears took several years and everything was going fine if not a little slow. That was when things took a turn for the worst. Trihexa had started to move and I had a little time to do the things that needed to be done. So I called for help in the form of my oldest son Lucifer." Eloheim said.

"Wait a minute stop right there. Didnt Lucifer hate you?" Issei asked with slight shock.

"Oh he hated me Alright. I did a lot of things that I am not proud of and among them on the top were my actions that led to my son leaving me and starting his own faction. Anyway I called Lucifer and the rest of the 4 maou and explained everything to them. They agreed to help since it was the question about the future. Before I left I had Ddraig and Albion start their final battle. As they battled me and the 4 maous went towards trihexa and used our bodies and magic to seal it. The seals were strong they would've held on for atleast several eons. However trihexas power was unprecedented and the seals began weakening at a faster rate then expected, but the rate still gave life at least several thousand years. With the sealing done I called for saint longinus and the two of us left towards the two heavenly dragons who after the their long battle were exhausted.

Then as you know I sealed the two of them into their claw and wings respectively thereby creating the boosted gear and the divine dividing. However the last sealing and the lack of my magic left me with just my will and consciousness. As you know my consciousness came here while saint longinus sealed his power along with my will to create that spear in your hand." Eloheim explained.

"[ **That was an enlightening history lesson Eloheim but it doesnt explain why you bought partner here.]"** Ddraig Cut in with a rumble.

"Im getting there old friend. Don't get your panties in a twist. As I was losing my consciousness I saw the figure of a man having my spear and the power of the dragons by his side taking the fight to Trihexa. And I believe that you are the one That I saw in my last vision." Eloheim said as a stunned silence entered the plane.

"Oi Oi Oi don't joke like that ossan. I am just me. A dragon with a draconic sacred gear. I am not some child of prophecy who carries the fate of the world find some one else for that job. Hell even Vali is legible for this position." Issei said as he started hyperventilate.

Eloheim tried calling out to him a few times but received no response. It was then he sighed exasperatedly before looking at Ddraig with a questioning expression. Ddraig nodded his head before he swiped his tail at Issei sending him sprawling into the floor.

"Oi what was that for you over grown lizard.!" Issei shouted out as a vein popped out on his forehead.

"[ **Shut up and stop acting like a brat when has anything ever fazed you? So what if you are involved in a prophecy? Stop your tantrum and do what you usually do.]"** Ddraig roared at him.

"Oh and what do I do whenever I have a problem?" Issei asked with a huff as he folded his arms over his chest.

"( **You go around and mate with your beautiful blonds.)"** Al said with a perverted leer.

"That is not at all true. Yes I do 'mate' with them but only after I have solved a problem and am stress free. Anyway thanks guys I am fine now." Issei said as he got rid of the blush on his face with a deep in take of breath.

"Now then it seems that you are finally calm. Does this mean you are ready and have agreed to accept your role in this prophecy.?" Eloheim asked Issei.

"Meh I don't believe in prophecys they are a load of bull. I will continue on my path, beat all those who threaten me and loved ones." Issei said with shrugg.

"Well that is the best I can get out of you. Now then all we do is find whether or not you'll be able to use the true longinus." Eloheim said.

"Oh and how will we do that?" Issei asked curiously.

"Simple we fight." Eloheim said as if it was the most simple thing ever.

"NANIII?" Issei shouted out in shock.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	27. The True Test

"Isnt it obvious. We fight. If I deem you worthy you get the spear. If not you go back empty handed into the thick of things." Eloheim said with a nonchalant shrugg.

"You really are douche bag, you know that right?" Issei asked with a deadpanned expression.

"Trust me those were the exact words my oldest son Lucifer said to me. So its nothing new." Eloheim said as he lightly tensed his body.

"Well thats rather vindictive of him." Issei said as he activated his dragon force and entered into his opening battle stance.

"It was. Than again it was a bygone. Let us begin." Eloheim said as he and Issei charged at Each other.

(Back to the realm of realtiy.)

Cold grey gazed towards their manically glinting counterparts. Wanting nothing more than to kill their owner. The cold grey eyes belonged to non other than Vali Lucifer.

While the other set of eyes belonged to Rizviem Lucifer the son of the original morningstar. "Vali kun its so nice to see you. Are you here to meet your grandfather.? Come give me a hug." Rizviem said maniacally.

Vali didn't rise up to the taunt and controlled his emotions before he slightly smirked and said "I see you have finally lost the last of your sanity after my brother pitifully disposed of you not once but twice." Vali finished as he gestured towards Rizviems mangled body.

"That wont stop me from killing you, you brat. Maybe After I am done with you I will go after that whore of a mother who birthed you." Rizviem snarled at him.

"You wouldn't be able to do that since you will be dying today, you bastard and I will take extreme pleasure in watching you beg for death with each and every ounce of your being." Vali said with fury evident in his voice.

"Now now vali kun, what makes you think that you can defeat your dear old grandfather. Issei kun had temporary control over Juggernaut drive but you dont. How do you intend on beating me?" Rizviem asked with a sneer.

This caused Vali to give out a rather dark chuckle before he said" Who gave you the idea that I can't beat you? Its true that I cant

use the juggernaut drive as effectively as Issei but I had an alternative that is just as good if not better."

"Not to mention he will have back up to face you, you old fart." Azazel said as he landed a few feet behind Vali who gave Azazel a surprised glance while rizviem just grit his teeth at the entry.

"Dont interfere in this Azazel." Vali said as he turned back to look at Rizviem.

"Heh I have no intention to. I just came here to spectate." Azazel said with a casual shrugg of his shoulders.

Vali nodded at that before he raised his power until his aura was visible. The aura in question wasn't like his usual white one, neither was it like his golden one. It was a mixture between white, golden and midnight black give it a solid shade of grey with a clear tinge of purplish gold hanging within it.

The new grey aura seemed to enhance his grey eyes which shown with unbridled power. Both Rizviem and Azazel were shocked by the output of raw power. However surprise was soon replaced by anger and a smirk respectively.

"Heh so you final mastered that eh. Quiet the time too." Azazel noted with a smirk.

Vali didnot cater azazel with a reply and simply said " **Vanishing Golden Star."** In a flash of grey light he was now covered in a brand new balance breaker armor. It was gray in color with white coloured wings, while the gems embedded in it were golden in colour. The biggest distinguishing feature in fact were the night black eyes that the armor featured.

"How do you like this you bastard. This is the power of The Morningstar, the Vanishing dragon and the golden monarch dragon put together. You don't stand a chance." Vali tauntively said to Rizviem who snarled at his grandson before his face broke into a manical grin.

"You may have more power than me, but I will not let you have the satisfaction of killing me." Rizviem said with a crazed expression on his face after which he cut his head of killing himself. However both Vali and Azazel did not have any time tp relax or be surprised since the machines inside the room lit up and showed to them the true form of Trihexa in all of its glory.

Trihexas appearance consisted of a large beast with characteristics coming from different animals like alion, a leopard, a bear, a dragon, bat, crocodile, snake.It has seven necks, seven heads, with ten horns, as well as seven long thick tails of different shapes. It also has four stout arms and two legs that are even thicker than its arms. Its main body is that of a primate leaning forward and is covered in black fur and what appears to be scales all over its body. Its size is well over several hundred meters long making it significantly larger than even Great Red.

As Vali and Azazel looked at the beasts form in awe and horror they missed the turning on of a screen on the ceiling and were only turned to it when Rizviems voice was heard from it.

"Greetings everyone." The transmission said cheerfully.

"If you find this then it means that Someone like Sirzechs kun has caught up and killed me. But like any good mass manipulator I did not leave my plans half assed. Because of this I used an old spell to make my soul be the trigger to awakening Trihexa. With that all I want to say is toodles, ta ta bye bye." The transmission said before the screen went blank.

However it was in that moment that Trihexa started to stir. "Vali blast that thing with your strongest attack. Its not fully awake to so we just maybe able to do some sort of damage to it." Azazel said urgently as he took to the air and started firing of his strongest moves with Vali following in close behind.

However their efforts were for naught as the attacks hardly even scratched trihexa who opened its eyes and glanced at Vali and azazel. Its gaze stopped them in their tracks after which it began to move.

As soon as trihexa moved vali and azazel flew away in high speeds. Azazel then sent a signal of retreat causing the alliance army to leave via their respective magic circles. They disappeared just in time as Trihexa had destroyed the last layer of the barrier holding it down and had started rampaging around in the area.

The leaders of the alliance had started creating the strongest of their barriers around the allied territories as they prepared for the inevitable confrontation with the beast of apocalypse. Amongst the chaos nearly every leader and three certain blonds had one question in their minds. 'Where was Issei?'

(Back with Issei)

Eloheim and Issei were locked in a fierce battle with Eloheim showing Issei why he was known as the god of the bible. Despite him only being an image of his own self, he was able to beat back Issei in his dragon force without much difficulty.

"Damn ossan you hit very hard." Issei said as he lightly rubbed his forearm. It was slightly numb due to force of the punch that Issei had blocked.

"Well I do have an added incentive to hurt you since you are dating my daughter." Eloheim said with a non chlatant shrug of his shoulders.

"I suppose I should've seen that coming. So tell me how exactly do I need to prove myself to you. Because asking me to outright defeat you is impossible without the use of my balance breaker." Issei asked with a tilt of his head.

"Well now that you are sufficiently warmed up, here is your task. You will have to find a way to disarm me." Eloheim said as he waved the true longinus in front of Issei.

Nodding Issei unsealed Ascalon, Skiadrum and Red Queen. He held Ascalon and Red queen in his hands while he had his tail wrapped tightly around Skiadrums hilt. Eloheim raised an eyebrow at the weird stance that Issei took but said nothing.

Issei however was mentally creating the best combo possible for him to disarm his opponent. Finally narrowing his moves down to 3 different combos he made his move.

Issei then sped forward before swiping down both Red queen and ascalon repeatedly with an occasional three stroke attack whenever he involved Skiadrum. The random attacks kept Eloheim on the back foot as he wasnt able to guess or even read where the next attack was coming from.

Issei after a few moments added a new dimension to his assault as he started making diagonal and horizontal slashes in addition to his previous downward slashes. He was now beginning to push Eloheim back who now could not hope to just keep blocking and was now occasionally dodging an errant swipe that he could not block.

Sensing his opponents discomfort Issei decided to speed up the things once more as he added upward swipes using skiadrum all the while adding simultaneous errant strikes with red queen and ascalon. When eloheim was finally pushed into a corner Issei used all 3 of his swords and attacked with 3 different angles. One downward strike, one upward strike and one diagonal one.

The combination forced Eloheim to keep the true longinus in a horizontal manner before the force of the 3rd swipe forced it to fly out of his hands into the air. Issei them jumped up and used his tail to nick the spear out of the air before Eloheim could reclaim it and landed on the ground.

He looked up to see a clapping and smiling Eloheim who said " Well looks like you pass."

"So now what?" Issei asked as he eyed the true longinus in his hand. He could feel that the previous hesitation he felt when using the spear had been replaced with a keen sense of acceptance.

"Well now the only thing left is giving you my knowledge on how to best use that spear." Eloheim said.

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" Issei curiously asked.

"Like this." Eloheim said before he placed his finger on Isseis head and transfered the knowledge to him. In mere moments Issei was no the ground moaning as a headache erupted in his head thanks to the influx of information.

"Dont do that again old man." Issei moaned out as he unsteadily got back on his feet.

"Well now that everything is set I have two favors to ask of you." Eloheim said.

"What kind of favors?" Issei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The first one is to keep the world save and in some way defeat trihexa." Eloheim said.

"I will do it. That was the exact reason for this whole excursion was it not?" Issei asked with sarcasm dripping into his tone.

"Good man. The second thing I want for you to do is to ensure that my daughter is taken care of and happy. And lastly I want you to tell her that I loved her and that I am sorry that I wasnt able to give her as much time as I would have liked." He finished softly with a sad and anguished smile present on his face.

"You can count on me to do all of those things Ossan. Don't worry, its a dragons honor." Issei said making Eloheim smile at him. He however did not say anything and simply clicked his fingers causing issei to go right back into the alliances main camp. As soon as he appeared he was tackled hugged into the ground by three blond blurs, while the majority of the surrounding people were looking at him as if to say "Where the hell have you been?"

Issei in response to the looks could only shrugg before giving a rather sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW.**

 **AN:- THE SEMI FINAL ARC IS FINALLY FINISHED. THE NEXT ARC WILL THE LAST ARC IN THE FIC. IT WILL INVOLVE MAINLY A FEW HIGHLIGHTS ON TRIHEXA, ISSEI NEGOTIATING WITH OTHER DRAGONS, ISSEI FACING THE REMAINING EVIL DRAGONS BEFORE FACING TRIHEXA ITSELF. THE FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE A BONUS LEMON FOURSOME. ANYWAYS THATS ALL FOR ME. KEEP READING AND STAY AWESOME.**

 **ADIOS AMIGOS.**


	28. Revelations and plans

"Umm hi?" Issei said from his position under his girls as he looked at the leaders of the alliance.

"Where the hell were you? Your signature disappeared during the mission." Vali asked curiously.

"We'd all like to know what happened and don't think you can talk your way out of an explanation mister." Le fay said in a serious voice.

"Well lets get comfortable then. It is a very long explanation." Issei said with a sigh as everyone nodded and moved to sit down on the couches waiting for Isseis story.

"So this is what happened..." Issei said as he revisited everything from his fight with cao cao. The run in with medusa, the appearance of the true longinus, being transported to limbo, meeting god, learning of the real history behind the end of the first great war, the longinus theory, the prophecy, the fight and his role in all of the things.

When he finished everyone was looking at him with varying looks of astonishment. However one person had her mind in a whole other direction. After a few minutes of silence Gabriel stood up and said "Excuse me. I will be going to rest."

As she left Issei stood up and made to move after her. He was however stopped by Michael who was wearing a blank expression on his face. After a few moments of staring into Isseis emerald green eyes he looked down and said "Please take care of her. She is the youngest of us all."

"You didnt even have to ask." Issei muttered as he walked past Michael and was soon in front of gabriels door. He wasnt surprised to find that it was locked. When she didn't respond after a few knocks Issei sighed before he melted into the shadows before reappearing in the room.

He felt a heart wrenching pain in his gut as he saw Gabriel sobbing into the pillow. Moving silently he sat down beside her and placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder. Her blue eyes met his emerald ones for only a moment after which she launched herself at him and began sobbing into his shoulder. Promptly Issei wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him until she was on top of him. He then sighed before rocking Gabriel a bit all the while muttering soothing words into her ears.

He felt his shirt get wet but didnt pay that fact any mind. He had other things to pay attention to, like one of his loves who was still sobbing her eyes out. Her cries continued for a good while after which she had gotten still. Looking down Issei found that she had fallen asleep. He then kissed her on the head with a sigh before placing a blanket on the two of them and going to sleep.

(The other room)

In another room all of the leaders of the alliance were all sitting down silently contemplating what they had been told. A few minutes later Azazel spoke up and said "So what are we going to do?" He said as he lightly sipped his wine.

"About what? The long term or the immediate problem." Sirzechs asked in a matter of fact voice.

"Lets focus on the immediate concern. Trihexa has already caused massive destruction in several areas already. We need to first find a way to keep it off the unaffected areas and the refuge camps." Azazel said.

"We have bolestered the barriers around all of our territories but they will only hold out for so long. To survive something of trihexas level we will need a major major power boost." Odin said as he gestured towards zeus, and some other faction leaders.

Before anyone could answer or give out any suggestion Ophis and lilith appeared inside the room accompanied by vali who had heard the tail end of the discussion. Looking around he said " Ophis and lilith had decided to help us in powering the barriers surrounding our faction areas. So that does fix our immediate concern."

The leaders nodded in relief when they heard the news. However the discussion was far from over. "Now that this matter is out of the way how can we help Issei full fil his destiny.?" Vali asked looking around the room.

"I will arrange for tanin to speak to him and maybe get tiamat on board after talking to ajuka." Sirzechs said tiredly. It was moments of crisis like this that made him wonder whether becoming a leader was worth it or not.

"Well then I guess I will have to go speak with Jörmungandr and get him on board as well. The lazy snake always says that he will be available when the world is at its end. I think this situation can rightly be described as the worlds end." Odin piped up.

"I will give him a bit of my essence and a small fragment of my soul just like albion did. It will be better since I can then focus on putting azi dhaka and apophis down. I have a feeling that both of them are the ones controlling trihexa." Crom Crauch said as he leaned against the wall and looked up thoughtfully.

"I thought they were both sealed." Zeus said intrigued.

"They were but just like the other evil dragons Rizviem bought them back. The fact that they had used the original holy grail stolen from the church to enhance themselves up to heavenly dragon level makes them more dangerous. I will be able to defeat one of them at a time. Both will be a stretch even for me." Crom Crauch informed the group seriously.

"Ill help you with that. Me and ophis have been working on a move for me. it will work. Besides Fafnir has already agreed to work with Issei for the final confrontation." Vali said with a nod towards Crom Crauch.

"That still leaves yu long to contend and I doubt he will be as willing to help considering the fact that he likes to be free." Azazel said thoughtfully.

"I will speak to Su Wu kong to get him to talk to yu long. If there is anyone who yu long will listen to it will have to be Su Wu Kong." Yasaka piped up for the first time since the meeting had begun. Her words garnering nods from all around the room.

"I shall lend a little bit of my power to Issei ni sama as well." Ophis piped up from valis lap making everyone have a double take on her honorific for Issei, but no one said anything.

After several moments of awkward silence Sirzechs stood up and said "I think its time for all of us to return to our respective factions. The people would need us now more than ever due to the circumstances flying around. Vali and ophis will come by in a day or two to strengthen the barriers. Until then everyone good luck."

Saying that he and the rest of the leaders all teleported away to their respective mansions leaving the hero factions headquarters alone.

(The next morning)

Issei woke up with a start before he yawned a bit. His mind then went back to the events of last night and he found himself looking to his side where he found Gabriel fast asleep.

She had a peaceful look on her face but still had a few tear marks from all the crying she did last night. He frowned as he remembered her tears, it left a hollow feeling in his heart.

Slowly he turned around so that he was directly facing Gabriel. Once he was done he wrappsd an arm around her back and softly pulled her towards him until her head was under the crook of her neck. He would wait for her and would be there for her when she woke up. He knew that she was bursting to talk to him about father, after all among her siblings she had the least amount of time with Eloheim.

It was half an hour later that Gabriel finally came about. She tried to move but found herself pinned against a smooth surface. Opening her eyes she found herself staring into the concerned looking emerald eyes of Her lover.

"Are you feeling ok Gabi chan?" Issei asked concerned.

"Yeah. I am much better. Last night information was overwhelming to say the least. I didn't think I would have ever heard of father again." She quietly said.

"Do you want to talk about it? I am here for you, you know?" He soothingly said trying to get her to open up.

Gabriel remained silent for a couple of minutes before she slowly spoke up and asked "Did he say anything about me?"

"He did. He first praised your intelligence saying that he could see what you saw in me. Then he kicked my ass because it was his duty to at least kick his cute little daughters boyfriend ass at least once. And finally he made me promise to always look after you. I know I can't understand a lot of what you went through all that time but Eloheim loved and loves you more than any other thing he ever created. You were the best thing he ever created. And I could see the pain in his eyes when he told me of what happened all those years ago." Issei said as his tone went from soft and amused to firm and solemn.

"I uh. Thank you." Gabriel said feeling a weight come of her shoulders as she let out a sigh.

"You have nothing to thank me for Gabi chan after all I only told you the truth. Now then I believe we should both get ready for the day. It is after all going to be a busy one." Issei said as he leaned down and captured her lips with a chaste kiss. He then moved lower and kissed her neck for a couple of minutes before getting up from the bed and left the room.

Gabriel only stared behind with a small smile on her face. She then shook her head before moving and getting ready herself.

(An hour later)

Issei moved towards the mess hall greeting all of his subordinates as he moved along

keen to get a little breakfast before his day began. He wondered what was on his agenda. His musings however were cut short when Georg ran up to him and in an urgent voice said

"Trihexa has been sighted its heading towards Japan right now."

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	29. Preparations

Not wasting a single moment Issei ran up to Georg and Seigfried. The former then created a magical circle and transported the trio right into the edge of the Japanese coast, the other leaders were all there wearing grim expressions. All of them were staring into the distance from where trihexa was expected to attack from.

Following in their line of sight Issei felt fear because in the distance was the most fearsome sight he had ever seen. Standing at several hundred foot long with all seven of its heads was trihexa.

The next few hours was spent in a restless struggle of trying to keep trihexa away from the shores of Japan. However the effort was majorly futile. Any damage inflicted towards the behemoth was instantly repaired leaving behind no scar or any mark of damage. Any attack the beast fired needed the combined effort of everyone in the alliance to stop.

It was only when both lilth and ophis appeared that trihexa left the area and back into its hiding spot. As soon as trihexa left the injured and exhausted members of the alliance all left to return to the central headquarters.

"That was a freaking nightmare." Vali said with a groan as he plopped down on one of the seats.

"And great red is that strong, it seems I still have more than a few ways to go." Crom Crauch muttered to himself.

"What are we going to do? Even if we have the gremory transportation arrays up and ready in all of faction territories it will still be near impossible to ensure that no casualties come with each of trihexas attacks." Issei said as he nursed a few wounds of his while looking around the room.

"I say you should be off of the response team for a while." Azazel tiredly said from his seat.

Normally Issei would have argued but knew that time was of essence and he needed to get a little soul fragments of the remaining dragons and then train with said powers so as to fight that beast. He also needed to figure out how to use the true longinus when it mattered.

"You are right, I will be taking the girls with me when I go to talk to the dragons." Issei said with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Give me a couple of days to get midgardsomr up. You'll have to talk to him on your own but I will still need to wake him up." Odin said.

Issei only nodded in reply and mentally began working up a plan while the other leaders and prominent members of the alliance talked among themselves on how to improve their defensive networks and there reaction time to any attack.

Issei was bought out of his musings when Crom Crauch said "Catch." Looking up Issei saw a blackish orb with tinges of yellow in it flying towards it. Catching it he eyed it confusedly at Crom Crauch who said

"Thats a soul fragment with my power and abilities. I pumped enough magical energy in it so that it will ready as soon as you merge it with yourself. Good luck now I shall be off."

However before he could leave Issei piped up and asked "Where are you going?"

"Hunting." Was the only answer he received and then Crom Crauch was gone, the only thing left behind was black mist.

Issei then sighed before he stretched a little and popped his bones before leaving the room. Going back to the hero faction headquarters he sent a message to Gabriel, Jeanne and Le Fay asking them to come to his room if they free.

He then dismissed both Seigfried and Georg and had them take the rest of the day off before he went to his room. As soon as he entered the room his shoulders sagged a bit and his face adopted a look of extreme exhaustion. It was at this moment that he completely understood the weight of his situation.

Not only that he now had a glimpse of what he was up against. The high expectation along with the unreal power of his opposition made his task feel as if he was walking on a thread. There was absolutely no room for an error. The pressure was now getting to him and it had caused him to second guess more than a few decisions in the battle, the result were the obvious injuries on his person that were currently heavily bandaged.

Sighing he focused on the orb in his hand and put it close to his chest before channelling his magic into it, causing it to phase into him. As soon as it merged with his other gears he felt a rush of power pass through causing him to shudder lightly.

He was bought out of his musings when a voice spoke inside his head " ** _So this is the one I have been partnered with. Not bad, not bad at all."_**

 _"The soul fragment from crom Crauch I presume? Do I need to explain or convince you to lend me your power?"_ Issei asked back blankly.

" **_No I have my originals memories. I shall assist you in the battle. This may be the only time I get to face someone of that level without dying. "_** Crom Crauchs soul fragment said. CCSF.

Issei mentally nodded back and cut down the mental link. He then leaned into a chair and sighed as he waited for his 3 mates to return. He did not have to wait long as with in moments two magic circles and cross of light appeared signifying the entry of the 3 blond girls.

Looking up he smiled at the three girls before pulling them into one big hug as he kept them close all the while enjoying the soothing presence that they gave him. "Issei whats wrong?" Le fay asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Im just tired of it all. Trihexa is a beast without match. Seriously no attack works on it. And it took the combined barrier of everyone around to just stop one of its attacks. When I see that power it frightens me and I feel as if I won't be able to do anything." He muttered into the combined sea of blond hair.

"Oh Issei." Gabriel said as the three blondes tightened their hold over him and offered him comfort. After a few minutes of silence Le Fay spoke up and said

"You shouldn't doubt yourself Issei. If theres anyone who can do it, its you."

Jeanne nodded her head in agreement as she said "Its true you have a knack of always pulling of the impossible. I agree with fay chan."

Issei by now was feeling a bit of his confidence return to him. The blind belief they had in him was bringing back the fire he had seemingly lost sight of when he had seen trihexa at full power. The final nail in the coffin was when Gabriel put in her point of view.

"I am sure father wouldnt have given you the necessary knowledge or chosen you as the man to full fill the prohecy if he thought you couldn't do it. The fact that you actually are here from that encounter shows that you can do it."

Issei smiled back at his mates before straightening up and saying "Alright then. I am done moping. Lets go and get the power and help from the dragons."

The girls nodded and Issei then activated a magic circle taking the foursome to tanins territory. There he was greated by one of tanins guard after which they were lead to tanin. The 25 meter tall purple dragon king stood up from his throne when he saw Issei arrive and said

" **I have been expecting you Issei hyoudou."**

"I take it you know what I am here for?" Issei asked his old mentor.

" **I do. And here, I would not have given this to anyone else, but you have proven your self worthy of my help on more than one occasion."** Tanin said as he handed Issei a purple orb.

Nodding his head in thanks Issei grabbed the orb before placing it in his chest. It took a moment after which Issei was engulfed in a purplish aura which died down in a few moments. He then felt another presence in his mindscape that told him that the move was successful.

"Thank you for the help tanin ossan. Any idea where I can find tiamat?" Issei asked hopefully.

" **You'll find her in the familiar forest. Though I have to warn before hand. She can be rather hard to handle."** Tanin said with as he slightly sweated.

"How do you mean ossan?" Issei curiously asked with a tilt of his head.

" **Well given your aura and strength, she will either fight you or jump you."** Tanin said trying to keep it as simple as possible.

"What do mean Ossan why would she want to jump me, I don't even know her?" Issei asked back ignoring the slight bristle of his 3 mates.

" **Because of your power and your rate of growth she'll definitely be interesting in mating with you. And since you are already high dragon king class and will in the future reach heavenly dragon level shell most likely bug you. If you want my advice it will be to not outright reject her attempts but to** **actually understand her, maybe one day you may come to love her just like your three mates behind you."** Tanin said firmly.

"I uh sure ossan. I will give her a chance. Any way lets get going guys we need to visit Sirzechs." Issei said as he turned around and started walking away. However as he walked he remembered that rias was still under the dragons curse with her health deteriorating day by day.

Sighing to himself and cursing both his kindness and the red haired female devils pride he clicked his fingers lifting the curse, after all the current climate did not allow one to hold on to personal grudges. He'd deal with all of this after he had dealt with Trihexa.

Teleporting himself and the girls to the maous office he knocked the door which was soon opened by Grayfia. Looking at Issei she ushered the foursome into the office.

Issei however was surprised to find Rossweisse and Kunou both waiting in the office, each of the two girls holding a small box infront of them.

Before he could speak Sirzechs spoke up and said "Ah Ise kun just the person I wanted to see. I was just about to send for you. You see Yasaka dono and Odin dono both have sent the soul fragments for Midgardsomr and Yu long. They couldnt leave their respective factions so they sent their respective representatives in place of them."

"Oh thats good. Its nice to see you again Rossweisse Sensei, Kunou chan." Issei said as warmly smiled at the two.

"Its good to see you as Well Issei/ Ise han." The two girls said as they offered him the small chests in their arms.

Taking them with a grateful smile Issei turned to Sirzechs and said "Will it be possible for you to transport me to the familiar forest. I do need to speak with Tiamat."

"Sure, I will transport you over there, but first I think that you should absorb both of those orbs into you." Sirzechs replied.

Nodding Issei opened the chest and placed both the parrot green orb and the grey orb in his chest letting them be absorbed into his soul. When the bonding process was complete he nodded towards Sirzechs who created a red transportation circle that took the foursome to the familiar forest.

"Issei how will you search for tiamat here. This forest is huge." Jeanne asked with a tilt of her head.

"I wont go looking for her. She'll be coming to me." Issei said as he released his aura and let it voilently fill the forest like a torrent.

After a few minutes he reined his aura back in and patiently waited. Sure enough the sounds of wings flapping were soon heard and a silhouette of figure was beginning to appear in the distance.

The silhouette was then revealed to be a navy blue celestial dragon, with no horns and a curved snout. Landing infront of the foursome the dragon narrowed its eyes at Issei before speaking and saying

" **Why have you come here wielder of the dragons.?"** Tiamat asked her voice in the dragon form deep but still holding on to a feminine touch.

"Well I see Ajuka san still didnt tell you kuh. Well this is what happened..." Issei said as he regaled everything from his meeting with Eloheim, the dragons he already had and the fact that he had come in to request her for a fragment of her soul to use.

" **So let me get this straight you want me to give you a soul fragment from my soul, and the fact that you already have gotten the souls of the other dragons that you might have needed.?"** Tiamat asked after he was done.

"Thats the gist of it." Issei affirmed with a nod.

Tiamat however didn't answer for a few moments after which her body began to shine a little before it started becoming smaller until it took the shape of a human. Now standing at 5 ft 9, a blue haired, and yellow eyed wearing a blue T shirt and jeans was the chaos karma dragon.

Issei had a hard time controlling his blush at her beauty. She easily rivalled Gabriel in terms of looks alone. Walking up to Issei she said "I'll give you the soul fragment but I do have a couple of conditions."

"What conditions?" Issei asked with slightly narrowed eyes expecting an all out battle to begin at any moment.

"1) The first one needs to be fullfilled immediately, I want a kiss that blows my mind.

2) I want you to take me out on a few dates once the whole mess with trihexa is done." Tiamat said with a grin on her face.

Issei almost face faulted and coughed to not only cover his embarrassment but also the blush that had appeared on his face. "Alright then." Issei said as he stepped towards Tiamat hoping that the three of his mates wouldnt mind.

Wrapping his arms around her slim waist he lowered his head and put his lips on hers. He started slowly enjoying the feeling of her lips and the way that she was kissing back told him that she was enjoying it just as much as him.

He then lightly licked her bottom lip asking for permission into her mouth. Tiamat in response readily opened her mouth letting his tongue enter her mouth. However she didnt give him any free reign and an epic fight for dominance ensued with both Issei and Tiamat wanting to emerge victories.

After several minutes of struggling Issei finally emerged victorious and took the chance to hungrily taste tiamats mouth. The taste of fresh pineapples in her mouth made him hungry for more as he pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth.

Finally after 15 minutes of kissing the need for air became to much to ignore and the duo broke away panting. Tiamat face had a massive blush and a rather dazed look in her eyes while Issei supported a rather roguish grin on his face.

Putting his forehead against hers, he then whispered "Is your mind blown my dear lady?"

"Oh most definitely my kind sir, I look forward for our dates. But before that here." Tiamat said as raised her hand and pointed her palm upwards. Her whole body was then covered in a pale blue aura that condensed on top of her palm before it took the shape of a blue orb. Handing him the orb she pecked him on the lips one more time before flying away.

Issei then merged the soul fragment with his gear and felt the presence in side of him before smiling. He then turned around to see his three blond mates slightly put out, but the only thing the three of them did was to make the hell out with him one after an other.

It was a goofy looking Issei who returned to his room in hero faction headquarters later on. However he wasnt able to go to sleep immediately as he found a letter next to golden orb. The letter was from Vali telling him that he had left fafnirs fragment for him to use. Grinning softly Issei placed the fragment into his gear before laying on the bed and felling asleep.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW.**


	30. The Hunt

In the dark of the night, we find a tall and imposing figure with hetrochromatic eyes slowly climbing up a frozen mountain in search.. no in hunt of something. This was Crom Crauch the crescent dragon and the strongest evil dragon alive, along with being the only dragon at heavenly level to currently be unsealed.

Currently he was on a hunt for both Apophis and Azi dahaka. He knew that the two of them had gone missing a few days after the floating island of agres had been stolen and hadnt been seen or heard from since. Knowing both of them personally he knew that what ever the two of them had been planning wasn't going to be good.

So here he was on the place where Azi dahaka had last been sealed hoping to find a trail of the 3 headed evil dragons magic so that he could then track him down before killing him.

Entering the plain he enhanced his senses and started searching hoping to find just a tinge of foreign magical energy. After several hours of diligent searching her finally found what he was looking for. Scanning the ambient aura he caught a lock on, on one of his targets and immediately flew into the sky before flowing where the trail took him.

Several hours and thousands of kilometres later and away Crom Crauch landed in front of large cave. He knew he was in the right place given the amount of malicious magic he was feeling at the entrance.

Sighing Crom Crauch called out "I know you are there Azi Dahaka come out."

"So you found me huh Crom Crauch, what is it do you need me for?" The colossal 3 headed dragon said.

Crom Crauch didnt answer instead he began glowing in a goldish color before he transformed into his full dragon form. "I didn't need you for anything Azi dahaka, I am here to hunt you." And then without a warning he charged at Azi dahaka before tackling him into the mountain.

Crom Crauch then used his massive forearms to lift Azi dahaka and then throw him into the air. Following that he released a strong breath attack. The attack made contact and a small explosion ensued. Crom Crauch did cease his attack for a moment as he waited for the smoke to clear. He was unsurprised when he saw Azi Dahaka completely unharmed and surrounded by a magical barrier.

"I don't know what you are playing at Crom Crauch but this assault wont go unanswered." Azi Dahaka snarled before he created several magical circles and fired of a large torrent of blasts towards Crom Crauch whose body simply glowed in a goldish black aura. His aura protected him from the attack even though it was a direct hit.

"Come now Azi dahaka I thought you'd know better, my heavenly ability after all is anti magic, you'll have to take the other style if you wish to survive against me." Crom Crauch said with a smug smile on his jaws.

All three of Azi Dahakas heads growled in annoyance and anger before which two heads charged with their jaws open looking to bite Crom Crauch. Crom Crauch in response flew straight towards Azi Dahaka dodging the charging heads he bit azi dahaka on the chest, while using his hands to keep the central head back. Flapping his wings sharply he cut down the two side heads before sending Azi Dahaka into the ground via a breath attack.

When the smoke cleared it self Crom Crauch found himself staring at the snarling visage of Azi Dhaka. his side heads were slowly regenerating as he shouted out "I was enhanced by the the holy graal why am I still inferior to you?!!"

"Isnt it obvious? Your so called enhancement was made via a weaker version of the sepiroth graal and was maintained by the barrier keeping trihexa at bay. When the barrier broke you lost all the enhancement that made you a heavenly dragon. Now you are back to your original level, where you are currently even weaker than the dragon king tiamat." Crom Crauch explained slowly as if talking to a slow child.

Azi Dahaka snarled before releasing a breath attack which was promptly dodged by Crom Crauch who after sidestepping the attack fired his own at Azi Dahaka causing the three headed dragon to fall into the ground with his breath attack hitting the mountain causing it to explode.

Crom Crauch then collected his aura into his tail before tackling Azi Dahaka and then pinning him in place with his fore and hind arms. He then stabbed Azi Dahakas chest with his now aura charged tail causing the three heads to roar in pain.

Not wanting to leave the task half assed Crom Crauch opened his mouth and fired of his strongest breath attack. When he was done he noted that Azi Dahaka was well and truly dead. He knew that the three headed monstrosity would reform in a few 1000 years but that was fine. For now he had more important things to take care of.

"You can come out now Apophsis." Crom Crauch called out. As he finished the shadows on the ground shifted and from with in them emerged a 100 metre long black eastern dragon. This was Apophsis the eclipse dragon.

"How did you find me Crom Crauch? I thought I was hidden pretty well." Apophsis commented.

"So you were, it was clever of you to mask your own power under the malicious aura of Azi Dhaka and then the whole thing was supplemented when the ambient magic from our battle was added to the mix. But then again you forget that I am not an ordinary dragon, and you being here just made things a lot easier for me." Crom Crauch said as he spread his wingspan to full length and started hovering into the air until he was on level with Apophsis.

"And what is it that you need me for Crom Crauch? If you must know I already knew that the enhancement we gained is already gone and I have no interest to go through with any of my old plans." Apophsis stated with a small equivalent shrugg of ones shoulders.

"That may be true, but I will have to kill you. You shouldn't worry since you will manage to reform sometime in the future." Crom Crauch non chlatantly said as he powered up.

"I was afraid of that, but know this that I wont be going down without a fight Crom Crauch." Apophsis said as his body began to release a rather dark aura.

Without a warning both of them charged at eachother and collided head on. The force of the collision caused several of the surrounding mountains to explode. It was then that Apophsis used his own serpentinserpentine body and tightly coiled himself around Crom Crauch causing the crescent dragon to roar in pain.

Apophsis then using his shadow powers created thorns on the inside and stabbed Crom Crauch with then causing the pain to intensify. The attack was further enhanced when Apophsis used his breath attack on Crom Crauch. Increasing the damage several fold.

Crom Crauch cursed him stupidity inwardly as the assault continued. He should have known better than to get caught by Apophsis. Shaking his head he collected his power a little before releasing it all at once causing Apophis grip to loosen a little. Using the slight Advantage Crom Crauch pulled away and out of The hold before turning his head towards Apophsis and releasing a strong breath attack that sent Apophsis into the ground.

As he crashed Crom Crauch breathed in a small sigh of relief and inspected his injuries. He found several holes in his body that were bleeding and knew that he had finish up soon or else it would be himself who would need to reform in the future. He once again cursed himself for his momentary lack of concentration that resulted in his current condition.

However he turned his attention back towards his opponent and decided that he would now attack with the aim to finally end this fight and kill Apophsis. Releasing all of his aura he condensed it into a single orb infront of his mouth before charging at Apophsis and stopping just infront of him.

Apophsiss eyes widened to astronomical levels when he saw the attack but it was to late as Crom Crauch had at that time already released his attack. It was a massive torrent of golden coloured energy that altered the entirity of the surrounding landscape creating some place new.

When he was done he landed on the ground and checked for any signs of Apophsis. When he found non he transformed back into his human form and slightly winced at his wounds but didnt think much over it and left in a magical circle back to his cave. He would rest for a few days and after getting back to full health he would return to the alliance and inform them that two major threats had now been dealt with and every thing was a go.

(With Issei hero faction HQ)

Issei was sitting in his office at headquarters with a pensive look on his face. What he had been told by all of dragons had left him with a need to procrastinate.

(Flashback)

 ** _"(There is something that you need to know partner.)"_** _Ddraig firmly said as Issei was about to finish his training in his mindscape. He was getting trained by each of his dragons in their respective powers. So far it was going great._

 _"Yeah what is it ddraig?" Issei asked curiously._

"( _ **You currently have to much draconic aura flowing through your body. Using our powers individually will not have any affect but if you combine all of our powers for the one attack that you plan on using to beat trihexa, that will have more than a few adverse effects.)"** Ddraig gravely said._

 _Issei then let out a weary sigh as he muttered "Of course nothing can ever be simple or smooth sailing when I am involved."_ _Shaking his head he then looked up towards Ddraig and asked_

 _"Lay it on me old timer what is going to happen with me?"_.

"( _ **By using that move the already high amount of draconic aura will overflow and will erupt voilently. While it wont affect the spell youll cast in any way, it will cause you to lose the last semblance of your humanity causing you to become a full fledged dragon, along with simultaneously breaking the seal that is placed on the boosted gear. It will cause all of the souls currently here to go free. Meaning that the boosted gear will no longer be a sacred gear and I will be free, we won't exactly be partners anymore. And that is what will happen. The soul fragments here will in one way or another return to the originals.)"** Ddraig said._

" _I see." Issei said before he turned away and left his mind scape a thoughtful expression on his face._

(Flashback end)

He wasn't second thinking on using the move. He had a responsibility to fill and that would only be possible with that move. He knew he would be able to get a human form with enough training, so that was covered as well. What he was worried about was, what would he do when the war ended and he was a full fledged dragon, and how would the other pantheons react when the mighty welsh dragon was once again freely roaming the skies.

He was bought out of his musings when a soft hand touched his shoulders. Looking up he saw le fay looking at him with a worried expression on her face. The sight of one of his mates was like a light shining through darkness, and felt like a pleasant breeze on the hottest of days. Turning around he pulled Le Fay into his arms, before lowering his lips to catch hers in a heated kiss.

A few moments later he broke away from the kiss, his forehead touching hers as he smiled at the dazed look on Le Fays face. Speaking in a low whisper so that only she could have heard him he said "Thank you."

"What for?" Le Fay asked back in the same low whisper.

"For just being here with me." Issei replied softly with a small smile marring on his face. No other words were exchanged as the duo just happily enjoyed the peaceful serenity of each others presence. It was then that Issei knew what he wanted to do after the mess with Trihexa would be over. And by the time he was finished it would be a beautiful sight.

Later on as he lay on his bed with Le Fay he returned to his mindscape and called all of his dragons to him. When everyone had gathered he said "I will go through with the move and take down Trihexa. After that me and Ddraig will travel for a bit and he will teach me how to access my human form. Once we will be done I will start the process of forming the Dragon Faction."

" **Dragon faction? What do mean Partner?"** Al asked.

"Isnt it obvious? I will form a faction with only dragons and there chosen mates in it. We will have an identity of our own and with several top ten class beings with us we will be safe. Not to mention my relationships with the other leaders will ensure peace." Issei said with a grin.

" **Are you sure that your plan will work brat?"** The soul fragment from Crom Crauch asked.

"I am pretty sure it will. Besides this will be the first time in history that dragons will stand united." Issei firmly replied.

" **Where will we stay?"** Tiamats soul fragment asked.

"I'll leave you guys to think the area where we can set the faction. Keep everything in mind going from attitude, to eating, to elemental living and sparing. Leave no stone unturned. When you are done let me know I will physically start the preparations." Issei said.

The dragons were now murmuring among themselves not knowing whether to go with the idea or not. However it was than that tanin stepped forward and said " **The Idea will work. I already have a non official dragon faction working in the underworld. The Idea that Issei Hyoudou has given us is only bigger and will have a good effect for the dragon race as a whole in the future."**

Before any further argument could have been instigated Ddraig spoke up and said " **(My partner has always achieved the impossible are you all beginning to doubt him now? after all the times he has proven to accomplish the seemingly impossible things?)"**

His words once again garnered thoughtful looks from the other dragons who were now looking contemplative. Issei chose this time to leave knowing that should he succeed vs trihexa, a new age would be instilled in the world.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW**


	31. The End

Issei stood along the european coastline unblinkingly staring into the distance. It was only a few hours till the final fight vs Trihexa. Everything was in place, the spell charged and ready to fire. The leaders of all of the other factions were already trained on their positions each one having been given a temporary power boost from ophis.

Ophis had offered him a portion of her power as well but Issei had told her to keep it as back up incase he needed a boost of power during the fight. Ophis was not completely convinced but promised to not only stand by in wait but also bring in help if he needed it. Needless to say ophis was awarded with a lot of chocolate and head pats.

His other preparations were already complete with tanin and the other free top tier dragons all had finished their duties in securing big patches of land and stable sources of food. Even the leaders from the other factions were in agreement of their being a dragon faction and were currently working on setting up a number of trading lines as well.

As he thought about the future Dragon faction his mind went to his three mates and his fourth possible mate. They had taken to spending as much time with him as possible. It was not because they thought he wouldn't live past his battle with trihexa, no on the contrary they had no doubts that he would succeed. They did that to ensure that his mind wouldn't worry to much and to give him a reminder that there was a life waiting for him when he came back and won.

He was bought out of musings when he felt a slight rumble on the ground he was standing on. Sighing he looked up and knew that trihexa was approaching. He couldn't actually see the beast at the very moment but the he could feel the affects of its very presence in his surroundings.

The trees were beginning to decay slightly, the animals in the area were either reflexively leaving the land or were being killed due to the corruption. The air itself felt heavy, cold and unwelcome and seemed to take away all hope leaving behind only despair that remained after destruction.

Looking up he sighed before mentally saying " _You guys ready?"_

" ** _You bet."_** Al said.

 ** _"Lets go haibo."_** Ddraig said.

 ** _"Ikuzo."_** Crom Crauch said.

 ** _"Of course darling."_** Tiamat cooed.

" ** _Pft I was born ready."_** Yu long arrogantly replied.

" ** _I shall assit you to the very end Issei Hyoudou."_** Tanin said.

" ** _Lets just hurry up and get it over with already, I need to go back and start collecting me some panties."_** Fafnir boisterously said.

" ** _Sure as long as I get to go back to sleep, lets do it."_** Midgardsomr muttered with a yawn.

" ** _I already told you my answer months ago lets do it partner."_** Vitra said.

Smiling at his friends words Issei felt the energies of his dragons flowing inside his body. He then balanced all the energies before muttering " **Dragons Aspect Overdrive."** Immediately he was covered in a multi coloured light. When the light died down he was seen in an armor becomes colored in a mix of crimson and black and a second pair of Dragon wings appear on its back, totaling in four.The gems on the armor were in 8 different colors signifying each of the dragons he was currently hosting.

Issei opened his eyes and stared at his armor with something akin to awe. No matter how much times he entered this form it always left his breathless. He shook himself out of his stupor when the tremors around him grew stronger. He knew that it was now time to take action and finally end this mess.

Creating several communication circles he said "Alright guys I am going in, wish me luck and make sure that all of the barriers are in place."

After receiving affirmative answers Issei nodded to himself before he flew into the distance determined to meet and end trihexa. After an hour of continuous flying Issei finally caught sight of trihexa. It was as impressive and terrifying as always.

Taking a deep breath he started channelling all of his magic energy into his arms before he started chanting.

" **Dominating fires of the Puragatorial flames**

 **Strength of a million collapsing meteors**

 **Supreme Ice of the frozen Coctyus**

 **Calamity of the warned and final end**

 **Creation and Destruction of all life**

 **A Cursed ending of the ones captured**

 **Rest an eternal rest with no rise**

 **Take away all the despair and fill it with hope**

 **Darker than the black of the starless night**

 **Empitier than the endless void**

 **An Abyss Deeper than infinity**

 **A dream stronger than reality**

 **Heed my Call**

 **Answer my prayer**

 **ETERNAL BLACK HOLE."**

Immediately a black hole formed itself in front of Issei before it moved towards Trihexa, expanding to collossal sizes as it did so. All 7 of trihexas heads roared in agitation as they felt a strong force pulling it apart. The blackhole was sucking in at trihexa while somehow leaving the surroundings in tact.

Deciding to take the spell seriously Trihexa started pulling itself back and out of the spells range. Issei stiffened as he felt his hold over trihexa weakening, with the seven headed beast making its bid to escape. Issei knew that letting trihexa escape was not an option this spell was a one time thing. Not to mention he doubted he would survive since trihexa would directly attack him the moment the force from the blackhole left it.

Steeling his resolve he mentally shouted " _GIVE ME MORE POWER GUYS."_

" ** _(We can't you idiot, this is the maximum output that you can use while still retaining your humanity, anymore and it'll be years before you have a human form again.)"_** Ddraig shouted back with the rest of the dragons nodding along.

" _That does not matter, if I fail today it won't mean a thing if I have my humanity intact, at least I'll have years to get my form back if I succeed so help me out, channel as much energy as you can."_ He roared back at the dragons who were silent for just a moment after which they nodded and each began channelling even more power into the attack.

The rotation of the black hole started speeding up with its suction increasing all the while. Trihexa was once again firmly inside the pull of the hole. The pull was causing Trihexa to inch towards the blackhole. Trihexa roared in irritation and began pulling back with even more vigor.

This time even Issei felt himself being pulled towards the hole. In desperation he shouted "OPHIS CHAN ITS TIME."

As if she had been there from the beginning both Ophis and lilth appeared before flying towards Trihexa and began firing concentrated bursts of pure magical energy towards trihexa hoping to not only damage the emperor beast of apocalypse but to also cause it to miss its footing.

However Trihexa wasn't known to be the strongest being in history without reason. The damage while extensive was rather quickly healed thanks to Trihexa beyond godly regeneration abilities.

Even two of its 7 heads started retaliating against both ophis and lilith firing strong attacks back. Since Ophis and Lilith were still separate there attacks lacked the raw power that ophis as a whole had.

The stalemate between the three collossal giants was on for a long time after which Issei felt his power leaving him and his exhaustion beginning to get the better of him. In a moment of weakness he slightly lost control over his spell before he almost immediately regained it.

The small lapse was all that Trihexa needed to assert itself as the dominant one and it had now partially taken control over the black hole and was using it to keep ophis and lilith in check all the while pulling Issei in inch by inch.

Just when all hope seemed lost the sky rumbled and began to crack up a little. "What now?" Issei asked irritatedly, things werent going his way and now there was a possible new annoyance coming out.

Ophis and lilith both gave tiny smiles at him after hearing his grumbled question. Both turned to him and in a twin speech , with ophis opening the conversation, said

"No need"

"To worry"

"Issei ni sama"

"Baka red"

"Is here"

"To help us"

"Beat Trihexa." Both of them finished simultaneously.

Issei looked at them in disbelief for a moment before he heard the sounds of cracking getting stronger. Turning to look upwards he just caught sight of the sky shattering and Great red appearing out of a large dimensional gate, looking just as majestic as he was the first time Issei laid his eyes on him almost 3 years ago.

Even trihexa payed attention to the new arrival knowing that the celestial dragon god was in no way less powerful than itself and could match it hit for hit. Great red then circled around before he fired a beam at an unsuspecting Issei, whose eyes widened in fear as he saw the wave of magic coming towards him.

He closed his eyes all the while firmly holding on to his spell. He would keep on trying even if it meant death. However instead of feeling any pain or even any blast he felt warmth emanating from the beam as it hit him. As soon as the warmth died down he felt his exhaustion leave him and his reserves starting to refill themselves at a very fast rate.

" _What just happened?"_ Issei wondered.

"[ ** _It seems that great red use a tiny bit of his power to restore you to your peak condition. This will have quiet the advantage as the fight heads into the finishing stages.]"_** Ddraig replied.

" _Heh, that was so very kind of him."_ Issei mentally said as he closed his eyes before opening them with a battle cry his power rising dramatically, he then focused all his power and in one dramatic pull took control of the spell from trihexa.

Great red however wasnt done he looked towards the black hole and fired a beam towards it that further enhanced it and made it faster and slightly easier to control for Issei. Trihexa was not at all pleased with Great reds intervention and began firing high powered magical attacks at Great red.

Great red in response blocked them with his shields before using his speed to get behind trihexa, who was stuck and was now being being pulled towards the blackhole a little more quickly since Issei was revitalised and using more effort, and due to the fact that the black had been further enhanced by great red.

Ophis and Lilith kept on attacking from the sides keeping trihexas distracted. Without a warning great red moved in speeds that would put all of the gods to shame and Wamed into trihexa causing the beast of apocalypse to lose its footing and fly straight into the black hole.

Issei was surprised to note that Trihexa healing abilities were that effective. While the blackhole was effective and damaging the 7 headed beast, the damage wasnt extensive. Trihexa was also fighting and trying to get out.

Knowing what to do Issei pulled one of his hands back and summoned the true longinus into his hand. Once the spear was in his hand he pointed the spear at The black hole and mentally asked " _Guys how long do I have before the change occurs?"_

" ** _They will occur the moment you let go of your spell. Current the excess energy is leaving due to the spell the moment its released the seal will be broken and the change will occur."_** Vitra answered making Issei nod.

Issei then began chanting

" **O Spear. The true Holy Spear which pierces through God.**

 **Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction.**

 **You. Announce the will, and turn into a glow.**

 **SEAL UP THE BLACK HOLE WITH TRIHEXA IN IT."**

The spear glowed in a beautiful blinding golden light that covered the whole area. The light seemed to dull Isseis senses as he stopped hearing trihexas roars of struggle. A few moments later the light died down and Isseis opened his eyes and found that the blackhole and trihexa along with were gone.

He couldnt even feel the pull of the blackhole on his magic, showing him that it was indeed over. Ophis and lilith gave a small cheer before leaving to inform the others about what had taken place. While great red gave a loud roar that shook the entire area before he flew into the sky, disappearing into a dimensional gate.

Issei sighed as he relaxed and let his energy exploded around him. He felt a release in the boosted and soon different colored orbs left his body with the blue, purple, black, grey, green and white all returning to their original counterparts while red, and dark purple stayed behind before they took form of a giant red celestial dragon and a long serpent like blackish purple dragon.

Issei sighed and weakly smiled at his two partners before he fell unconscious a deep pain in his body being the last thing that he remembered.

" **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THE STORY IS OFFICIALLY DONE, THE ONLY THING LEFT IS AN EPILOGUE ON HOW THE FUTURE TURNED OUT TO BE. THANKS READ AND REVIEW.**


	32. Epilogue

(Timeskip 3 weeks)

In a cave far away from civilisation a figure growled as it lay on the dark floor. The figure had a blusish white body, two large black wings, a purple tail and a horn on a large snout. This was a dragon or rather the draconic form of one Issei Hyoudou after he lost the last percentages of his humanity.

Currently he was being watched by both Vitra and Ddraig. " **One of us should go and in form the alliance about his condition. The search parties are getting more and more desperate."**

"[ **I will tell them as soon as partner wakes up. You and I both know that they will insist upon moving him somewhere else the moment they know that he is technically in coma.]"** Ddraig answered effectively closing in all of the debate.

" **[Though it will be hilarious when he finally goes back , I can imagine him getting a beating at the hands of his mates.]"** Ddraig continued with a snigger.

" **Oh there is no about that** , **I can already imagine it. Though I will go and inform all of his mates. You know its cruel to keep them worrying."** Vitra said finishing seriously.

Ddraig sighed as he nodded before he took of into the air flying towards the alliance headquarters, the area he knew where currently tiamat sat in order to represent the newly formed dragon faction.

Ddraig then landed taking the form of a tall middle aged man with striking green eyes and red hair. Sensing his arrival tiamat turned around and said "What are you doing here ddraig?" Her tone was slightly bitter.

Ddraig however did not mind he knew that she had forgiven him for her treasure that he had accidentally destroyed. What she was angry about was him not telling her and the others the place Issei was currently resting in.

"I came here to tell you about how partner is fairing. However I will tell you and the rest of his mates together. So if you can summon them alone it will be appreciated." Ddraig lightly replied as he leaned against the wall of tiamats office.

Tiamats blue eyes widened a fraction before they returned to their normal level. She gave him a curt nod before she created a messenger circle and sent the message to Gabriel, Le Fay and Jeanne requesting their immediate presence in her office.

The three blondes soon appeared in the office with Gabriel appearing via a golden cross while le fay and jeanne arrived via a transportation circle. Tiamat then turned to Ddraig and quirked her eyebrow upwards before saying "All of us are here ddraig what did you want to tell us about Issei?"

At Isseis mention all 4 girls looked at Ddraig with a ferocious intensity that made even the great Welsh dragon sweat a bit. He then cleared his throat and said "Partner is unconscious and will remain so for a not so fixed time. The out put of draconic energy during the battle with trihexa was way to much for his body to handle and it gave away the last of its human vestiges to become a pure dragon. Because of that he has developed his own aura which is rebuilding his body and soul. We don't know how much time it will take but Vitra says that he should begin to at least stir around in the coming weeks."

"I-I-i see, will it be possible for us to see him?" Gabriel asked softly.

"Im afraid not, his aura is currently volatile and even after he wakes up it will take him a couple of years to get it under control, until then you will have to contend with letters and messages." Ddraig said with a shake of his head.

"Oh, then will you inform us if anything happens ddraig sama?" Le Fay politely asked though her tone was sullen.

"I will and believe me I know how it feels to lose a mate and I promise you that I will tell you everything. However I request that you do not inform any one else about what I have told you." Ddraig said finishing in a serious tone.

"We agree, we wont tell what you share with us with anyone. Afterall non of us would want a breach in Isseis security." Tiamat quickly replied cutting of the possible arguments that were about to be made by Gabriel.

With a nod Ddraig stood up before ge jumped into the air and transformed into his celestial red dragon form and flying away.

(Several months later)

It had been a number of months since Ddraigs meeting with tiamat and the others. Over the course of that time Tiamat, Vali and tanin had worked hard to stablize the dragon faction and move to their own territory. All of which had moved along smoothly. The alliance on a whole was much more rigid and had no cracks snd was quickly bringing in more pantheons.

True to Vitras predictions Issei had been stirring for a few months and according to him he would wake up any day now. Currently we find Ddraig and vitra looking at the slightly moving form of Issei. his aura was stablised and he would be waking up any moment now.

A few seconds later Issei opened his now mismatched yellow and green eyes before letting out a deafening roar. After a bit of a stretch he looked around only to find ddraig and vitra looking at him. Feeling their power along with his own his instincts roared at him to fight both of them. However his mind was still the same and quickly quashed that thought before he asked " **How long have I been here?"**

" **Almost half a hear being honest I expected it to be a bit longer, but your stubborness seemed to have carried on to your aura."** Vitra replied amusedly.

" **I see, what happens now when can I get back to the others and what has been happening during the time Ive been unconscious?"** Issei asked as he idly tested his new draconic form by standing on all 4 feet and lightly flapping his wings.

" **The dragon faction is up and running in the lost ruins of atlantis, we have our own food supply and caves. Tiamat is the acting head while tanin is dealing with the diplomatic occurrences, midgardsomr is sleeping once again,** **Yu Long is acting as our liaison with the alliance. Me and Vitra having been taking care of you while Crom Crauch has been training some of the dragons who have expressed an interest in challenging him for his title as the third heavenly dragon in the future. As for going back you can't at least not yet. You basically need to re learn everything about yourself."** Ddraig said as he finished sternly.

" **Re learn how?"** Issei asked pushing his irritation at not being able to see mates back.

" **You are currently a mixture made up from the power of 7 of 10 strongest dragons ever to exist. You are bound to have a few unaccounted abilities. In the coming three years we will not only rebuild your normal skills due to the power increase, but will also help you mastering any new abilities along with bringing up your control over your aura. After that you will be able to go and take over the dragon faction and finally mate with your mates."** Ddraig said finishing with a amused stare that made the much younger dragon give a draconic equivalent of a blush.

" **Alright then lets get started, I know you already warned me of this, so I won't complain."** Issei said determined to get through this training as quickly as possible so that he could finally go back to his mates.

(Timeskip 3 years)

Standing on a hill we find 3 figures staring of into the distance. The first figure looked to be of Indian descent having a tall sleekly muscular body with purple hair and scarlet eyes. The second one had crimson red hair emerald green eyes and a tall, wide muscular form. The last figure had jet black hair with streaks of red, white, blue and purple running through them. He had a lean and muscular build along with the hetrochromatic yellow and green eyes.

The three were Issei, Ddraig and Vitra. The past 3 years had been very fruitful for Issei. For one he had learnt that he had retained his affinity for ice and Fire and had awakened a third in air. Along with that he had learnt that his draconic aura was based on gravity and he had developed a number of moves and techniques based on gravity.

"We have come a long way havent we?" Issei asked without turning his head.

"That we have partner, know what do we do?" Ddraig.

"Now we set down a surprise." Issei said with a grin stretching on his lips. Once he said that the trio of dragons all disappeared in their respective elemental flashes.

(Scene break)

At the headquarters of the dragon faction we find Tiamat working along with Le Fay and Jeanne all sorting through paperwork and what not. The addition of the vali team and the core fighters of the hero faction had been a boon. Even Gabriel visited the place daily to spend more time with her harem sisters.

Currently all 4 girls were enjoying a nice cup of coffee and making small talk only to be interrupted by the arrival of ddraig and vitra. Looking at them Tiamat asked " Ddraig, Vitra what Can I help you with?"

"They are here to see me off Tia chan, I really hope I havent been forgotten?" The warm voice of Issei cut through the room causing all four of the females to stiffen slightly.

Gabriel, Jeanne and le fay all slowly turned around to find the smiling visage of Issei. In a flash all 3 of the girls were upon him hugging the lights out of him. Issei chuckled merrily before he released his black wings and wrapped them around the three of them pulling them closer to him.

Once the three girls let him go they one by one proceeded to kiss the soul out of him before tearily making him promise never to try something as reckless as he did vs trihexa and to make sure that he would come back much sooner than the current time he took to return.

Once he was done with greeting his blond mates he moved towards tiamat who was standing with her hands crossed under her prominent bust. "So you finally decided to come back hmm?" Tiamat asked sarcastically and Issei could only sheepishly chuckle at her tone.

"I am really sorry, I tried my hardest to get my training done as soon as possible. Unfortunately this was the least possible time possible." Issei said apologetically.

"Hmph and what does that mean to me? I still didnt get the date you promised me and more to that it was you who were supposed to be the one in charge of this new faction yet here I am the one who is stuck here with the bloody paper work. Do you mmph." Tiamat ranted until she was cut of when Issei planted his lips on hers with one of his hands snaking around her waist while the other one went around to stroke her long blue hair lightly gripping it as he did so.

"Im sorry, And I promise I will make it all up to you. We will go on as many dates as you want and I'll take over the faction the moment you want me to." Issei softly said after the kiss, his forehead pressed against her softly brushing it.

"See that you do." Tiamat said with a flushed face causing Issei to give out a warm chuckle. Looking around him spotting his partners and mates he knew that this was a sight that he would never get tired of. Things were finally starting to look up for him and he really could not wait to see how things played about now that there was no immediate threat of world destruction in the air.

(Timeskip 10 years)

Soft writing sounds permeated in a well furnished office with a male figure sitting on a table as his pen moved non stop. This was Issei and he was currently doing paperwork. The past decade had improved the situation of the world supernatural pantheons.

The dragon pantheon was now regarded as the strongest having several members who easily made it to the top 10 of the world. Not only that but due to Isseis old actions he had quiet a few alliances from around the world. He had also married all of his mates and so far had 6 kids.

Vali himself had moved in with kuroka and was a proud father of 3. Ddraig and the other dragons were once again happy to terrorize the skies and were quiet the formidable guards. Issei was bought out of his reverie when the door to his office was burst open and 6 blurs rushed in.

2 of them were blonds, while 3 of them were brunette with the final ones being a bluenette. These were his kids. Issei smiled as his children chittered away about how their days went, about the progress in their training and other small inconsequential things. He had a set of blond twins with Gabriel. A boy and girl being aptly named as Mike and Urie. He ha two single brunette boys children with le fay and Jeanne each.

They had been named as Itsuki and Mei, and finally a pair of twins with Tiamat, one of them being a brunette while the girl being the bluenette. They were named with draconic names Bahamut and Draconica.

He was bought out of his monologue when Urie said "Dad you promised that you would play with us today."

"I did promise that didnt I? Well it seems that your mothers will have to complete this paperwork for me. Let me send them a message and then we will be off." Issei said as he created a communication circle and sent of a voice message to his mates.

After he was done he once again turned to look at eager faces of his children and asked "Alrighty then what do you guys want to do?"

"Can you take us flying?" Itsuki asked hopefully with the other 5 all nodding along with puppy dog eyes out with full force.

Chuckling to himself he nodded before he followed his children outside. Once in open air he transformed into his dragon form and lifted his children on to his back before taking off. As he flew he said "Alright guys hold on tight we are going to see your uncle Ddraig."

As they cheered Issei once again thanked any higher power involved that gave him a chance to enjoy the time with his family. It wasnt something that he would exchange for anything in existence.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE STORY HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT. THIS IS A RATHER EMOTIONAL MOMENT FOR ME AND IT FILLS ME WITH A SENSE OF COMPLETION. HOPE YOU GUYS KEEP ON READING IN THE FUTURE. I APOLOGISE FOR THE DELAY MY UNIVERSITY HAS BEEN CUT THROAT LATELY AND BECAUSE OF THAT I HARDLY FOUND ANY TIME TO WRITE. LEAVING ALL THAT BEHIND SEE YA, HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN SOON.**


End file.
